Unbreak my heart
by slashdlite
Summary: Jeff Hardy returned to WWE after a 3-year absence. He thought he had laid the past to rest but circumstances led him to relive his nightmare all over again! Slash!
1. Chapter 1 Unbreak my heart

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Warning : This is slash, if you do not like guy on guy, please do not continue reading.

Credits : This chapter is dedicated to Ashura77. I'm a fan of all her writings.

My first fic, "To love again" was based on a pairing she wrote in, **"Abyssus Abyssum Invocat".** It was just too delicious to ignore. Her stories have been a source of my inspiration. The story here is also based on one of her pairings mentioned therein. Hope you like it!

Story took place in 2006, the year Jeff Hardy re-signed and came back to WWE after a three-year hiatus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Welcome back, man!" Hunter, gave Dave a friendly slap on the back. "Things just aren't the same without you here!"

Dave had just returned from an injury, a torn tricep that had put him out of action for several months. He was now back, ready for action!

Dave smiled back at Hunter, "Thanks Hunter! I'm glad to be back. So, how's Steph? I heard she's into her eighth month. "

Hunter's eyes softened at the mention of his wife. She was due next month and they were expecting their first newborn, a girl.

"She's doing really well. The doctor said the baby and her vital signs are good. We'll be expecting a healthy baby girl! I can't wait to hold the itty bitty baby in my hands!" Hunter gushed with excitement.

Dave laughed at his friend and regular training partner, "I can see you're all excited. I bet you have been reading all kinds of stuff about taking care of babies. Being a first-time daddy is a huge task, let me tell you that!"

Dave was married before and had fathered a child but things didn't work out. He was currently single and available. Standing at 6 ft 6" and at 300 lbs, he had an impressive physique. Dave took pride in the strict discipline he put himself through each day at the gym. He was all muscles, no single ounce of fat could be found on his perfect body. He was, without a doubt, deemed a good catch by both women and men. Somehow, nobody had caught his fancy and after his failed marriage, he decided to stay single, unless that special someone came along.

Hunter groaned and rolled his eyes, "You're telling me! Steph has me running errands. Hunter, buy this! Hunter, buy that! I don't think there is enough storage space for all the stuff we've bought. If this keeps up, we may have to house all that baby stuff in a building by itself!"

Dave clapped his friend on the back, laughing lightly, "It's your first child, everyone's excited about her arrival and they are bound to get carried away. You'll be surprised how those things would come in handy when the baby arrives."

As the two men continued their conversation, Matt Hardy strolled past the dressing room and saw them.

He rapped on the open door grinning as he walked in, "Dave, glad to see you back! Hey Hunter!" They exchanged greetings and everyone got reacquainted with what had been going on in each other's lives.

"So, Dave, met anyone yet?" Everybody in the locker room always posed him that question when they saw him. They were counting down his bachelor days but he always surprised them with his reply. They couldn't believe that such an attractive guy was still unattached. Besides good looks, Dave was actually a real nice guy, he was down to earth, friendly and easy going.

"No, not yet. What about you, Matt?"

Matt pulled a long face and sighed, "No one wants me!"

Hunter laughed, "Don't listen to him Dave. I know personally that there are several divas here who are dying to go out with Mr Mattitude here! The problem is, he doesn't know who to choose!"

Matt blushed lightly, shaking his head, "Not true man! We're just friends, that's all!"

He thought for a bit before adding, "Hey guys, I'm throwing a bash at my place on the fourth of July. Do you want to come? I'll be inviting almost everyone here plus some others over at Raw."

Hunter shook his head, "Steph's in her advance stage, I can't leave her," and turning to Dave, he said, "You should go, you know, to mingle and catch up with the others."

Dave considered before nodding his head, "Sure, why not?"

"That's great! I'll catch up with you later. I've got to go now, Vince wants to see me." Matt was in a hurry. No one keeps the Chairman waiting!

"Are you in trouble with Vince?" Hunter teased, knowing that with Matt's work etiquette, that was highly unlikely.

"No." He had a big grin on his face and his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I know that look. What's going on Matt?" Hunter prodded. He could tell that Matt was keeping a secret.

Matt looked like he was about to explode, he could barely hold back.

"I guess there's no harm telling you guys now. Vince would be making the formal announcement later on," he grinned and burst out, "Jeff just signed on with WWE!"

Hunter clapped his arm around Matt's shoulder, "That is great news! The Hardy Boyz back together again!"

Dave looked at Matt, "Jeff's your brother?"

Both guys turned to look at Dave and then at each other, a puzzled look on their faces.

It suddenly dawned on Matt that Dave had never met Jeff before.

"Oh, you haven't met my brother yet! He left around the time you joined. I'll introduce the two of you later, but I need to go see Vince now. Jeff's in his office. I'll see you guys later."

He quickly made his way out. It wouldn't do to keep Vince waiting. He smiled happily to himself. He was really glad to have Jeff back. They had been away from each other for a long time. Although he got to see Jeff on his off-days, he missed his baby brother somewhat fierce. They had been so close, more than any brothers and Matt still felt it was his duty to watch over him. He was anxious to know if Vince had decided to put them on the same show. He was praying he would, so that he could keep an eye on his little brother.

Matt reached Vince's office and knocked.

"Come in," Vince's authoritative voice resonated clearly through the door. Matt took a deep breath before entering. This was it! He was going to find out if Jeff would be rostered to stay on Smackdown as well.

Dave spent most of the afternoon getting to know his co-workers. He had only been away for nine months but so much had changed. He saw many new faces and was pleased to see that Mark, whom he had grown close to and looked upon as a good friend, was on the same brand as he was, on Raw.

He caught up with Mark and both men got reacquainted with each other. They were seated in the common waiting area with the other wrestlers. They had been given the plans for the night. Their storylines would be opened for discussion. Changes would be made if they were deemed suitable and appropriate. It was all up to Vince who headed the Creative Department and made all the final decisions.

The room was buzzing with endless chatter and discussions on the work plans they had just received. Hunter soon joined them and shortly after, Matt came in and moved to sit beside Dave. Dave noticed that he didn't look too happy and was about to ask him if anything was wrong when Vince walked in and took centre stage.

Everyone immediately hushed up, giving the Chairman their full attention.

Vince greeted everyone, "Good afternoon everyone! I hope everyone's got their schedule for the night. Please go through them and if you're not happy with what was planned, you may give me your suggestions and if they are feasible, we'll try to make the necessary changes before the show begins."

He paused and looked at his workers, making sure that he still had their attention.

"Now, before we go into it, I have a few announcements to make. I'll be making some roster changes within the next few days. I have already made a list of those who are affected. Janice is now giving out the official posting results."

Vince continued talking as the results were passed out.

"For those who are affected, all terms and conditions of your contract remain unchanged. If you have a problem with the roster change, you can see me after this and we'll see how best we can work this out."

As expected, everyone started to check where they were posted to. There were sighs of relief and surprised gasps among them.

Vince waited for them to absorb the changes.

"Any questions?"

Matt raised his hand and Vince quirked his eyebrow and gestured for him to speak.

"Vince, couldn't you reconsider my earlier request?"

Vince smiled in understanding, "Matt, I have explained to you why I'm doing this but we can talk about it in my office after this." Matt nodded his assent.

"If there is nothing else, I would like to proceed to the next business at hand."

Everyone quiet down and waited.

"I have just signed on a newbie. Well, not exactly. He was with the company for several years before he left and now he's back with us. Some of you know him very well. He's young and very talented and I would like you to join me to welcome back, Jeff Hardy!"

Cheers and applause erupted when Jeff stepped in through a side door and went to stand beside Vince. He took a bow and waved to the audience, before taking Vince's hand in a handshake.

Matt was already out of his seat and moving forward to pull his brother into a hug. They were immediately surrounded by some of their co-workers from the old days, as well as those who had never met Jeff and wanted to welcome him into their family.

Mark was smiling widely and waited for the crowd to settle down. Moving towards the Hardys, he cleared a path until he was standing just a few feet away from Jeff. Jeff's eyes widened in recognition and in a blink of an eye, he covered the short distance between them and jumped on Mark who caught him with open arms.

"Mark!" Jeff cried out gleefully as he hugged his friend and protector.

"Hello Jeff!" Mark chuckled as he held the younger Hardy in a fierce bear hug. God, he missed the little pup!

Matt stood by and watched, glad that at least Mark would be around to watch over Jeff for him if he was unable to convince Vince to let them stay on the same show.

Mark released Jeff and put him down on his feet. He studied Jeff closely before saying, "You have grown boy and if you don't mind me saying, you have actually become prettier!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of me, Mark!" Jeff punched Mark friendly on his arm while grinning up at him. "I've been working out, put on some weight but other than that, I'm still the same."

Jeff put his hands in the air and performed a pirouette like a dancer, letting Mark see that he was still the same old Jeff Hardy. His exuberance was refreshing, he was just a kid at heart.

Mark shook his head, "I think you're right, you may have grown in size but you have not grown up!"

"There you go again, making fun of me!" Jeff pouted and folded his arms. He had only been there for just a few minutes and Mark was already poking fun at him.

Mark pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair playfully, "Don't pout Jeff, it's so unbecoming. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-eight going on eight," he bounced on the balls of his feet, enjoying the playful banter between them.

Mark couldn't help chuckling, Jeff would never change. He was just like before. He brought an energy with him that seemed to radiate and encompass everything around him. You couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

However, he noticed that Jeff had changed physically. His emerald eyes were larger, his lashes longer, his lips were fuller and his chest had filled up. He was not as thin as before. His waist was still small but those hips were fuller, more curvaceous in fact. He had grown his hair to shoulder length and it had green and purple streaks mixed into his natural blonde hair.

Jeff had indeed grown prettier. His looks immediately caught everyone's attention. That fact made Mark feel uneasy. He wasn't sure about Jeff's sexual inclination, but whatever it was, he would have to look out for him. Some of the guys there had displayed homophobia tendencies and might make Jeff their target.

While Mark was busy with his thoughts, Dave couldn't take his eyes off Jeff. He was drawn to him and was studying him with great interest. He couldn't believe that the very attractive young man standing before him was Matt's younger brother. There was no resemblance whatsoever to indicate that they were birthed from the same loins. He waited to be introduced, unconsciously licking his lips as he stared at Jeff.

Matt finally noticed Dave and pulled him forward. He tried to get Jeff's attention.

"Jeff, stop fooling around. I want you to meet someone. Dave, I would like you to meet Jeff, my impossible younger brother who loves to aggravate me and often drives me crazy with his antics."

Jeff stuck out his tongue at Matt before turning his eyes to Dave. Green eyes met dark brown eyes and it seemed time stood still. Jeff could hear his heartbeat, beating rhythmically in time with another. It registered in his mind that it was the heartbeat of the man standing before him. But, how could that be?

He was roused from his reverie by Matt, "Jeff? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, please to meet you." He reached out to shake Dave's outstretched hand.

The moment their hands touched, an invisible electrical charge seemed to run through both of them. Jeff gasped softly when Dave tightened his hand over his instinctively. Dave felt his body tingle with excitement. He quietly swore at himself, he was sexually aroused! His eyes still held onto Jeff's, unwavering.

Jeff, on the other hand, tried to regain his composure, but he could feel his face heating up. Dave had not released his hand and he didn't know if he should try pulling away. Seeing Jeff blushed, Dave came to his senses and reluctantly released his hand. Jeff pulled his eyes away and looked down, unsure how to react.

Their reactions did not escape Matt and Mark's eyes. Matt stared at Dave, a stupefied expression on his face. _What was that all about?_ He turned to look at Jeff who was blushing awkwardly. _Something's going on here! _

He was positive that something just happened between the two. But Dave wasn't even on to guys! And Jeff? He didn't even know if Jeff was gay or bi. So far, he had not seen his younger brother in any serious relationship, less so with a guy!

His mind plagued with unanswered questions, he stood there considering the possibility that there was an attraction between Dave and Jeff. He didn't have time to ponder on it though, Vince came from behind to cut into his thoughts.

"Matt, you want to take the discussion in my office?"

"Huh, yes sir, lead the way."

He quickly turned to Jeff, "I'll see you later. Just stay with Mark until I come and get you, okay?"

Jeff nodded, "I'll be fine, just go now. Don't keep the boss waiting!"

Jeff watched his brother leave when he felt a hand around his shoulder.

"Jeff, lets go to my room, I want to talk to you alone. We'll see you later, Dave."

Mark firmly pulled Jeff along. He had so many questions to ask the young man. He would talk to Dave after he was finished with Jeff. Jeff turned his head to smile shyly at Dave before they both disappeared from view.

Dave watched them leave, realizing that he was still rooted to the spot even after Mark and Jeff had left the room. He hadn't even mouth a word of greeting to Jeff, he was tongue-tied! He furrowed his brows, did he just had a moment? Was it sexual attraction that he felt for Jeff? It must be! His body and mind told him so. _But, I have never even looked at a guy that way before!_ He was confused, could he be bipolar? He turned to leave, he could read up on that subject on the internet. It would provide all the answers that he needed.

Several pairs of eyes followed him as he left. The owners nodded to each other before taking their leave, leaving a lone guy sitting at the table with his salacious thoughts.

He couldn't believe it, Jeff was back! The young man was more beautiful than ever, if that was possible! He licked his lips as he thought of that lithe body. He had definitely filled up, his hip was fuller and that ass looked so tight and firm! That small waist, he could easily wrap both his hands around it and oh God, he would love to run his hands along those long and slim legs that seemed to go on forever! That pretty face! Those mesmerizing emerald eyes with the long lashes and that mouth! Those sultry lips would taste delicious! He could imagine those lips wrapped around him!

The man felt his cock twitched with the images going through his mind. He was breathing heavily with his lustful thoughts. Standing up, he adjusted his pants to hid his arousal and walked away. He would find a way to get his hands on that little beauty. The young man escaped once, he would not let him get out of his clutches this time!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated …………………….......


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Glad to see the regular reviewers on my first fic here. Thank you so much for your support, I can't tell you how much it means to me! To be honest, I'm not happy with the first chapter, it came out short! I hope this chapter would make amends for it! Happy reading!

Chapter 2

Mark pulled Jeff into his dressing room and locked the door. He didn't want anyone to interrupt their private conversation. He turned to face Jeff and found him making himself comfortable on the couch. Jeff looked up at him, eyes twinkling while fidgeting restlessly on his seat.

He patted the seat beside him, "Come on Mark, have a seat. We have so much catching up to do!"

Mark smiled and shook his head but he sat down beside Jeff, patting him on his leg.

"It's great to have you back. So, are you excited about getting back in the ring? You look like you're all ready to go and you look in great shape!"

Jeff grinned up at him, "Yes, I am. I can't wait to see who my first opponent is, I'm fired up! I have Matt to thank for helping me get into shape. You know me, I wouldn't step into a gym if I don't have to."

Mark laughed, Jeff would never change his old ways.

"Glad to hear Matt's still pushing your lazy ass to work out, but you look good."

"Thanks Mark, but enough about me. How are you?"

"I'm fine but I want to talk about you."

Mark paused before asking, "I need to ask you some personal questions. Do you mind?"

Mark was worried about him. He had noticed those eyes that were following Jeff earlier on in the waiting room. He needed to know if Jeff would be in any danger.

"I don't mind, what do you want to know?" Jeff folded his legs up as he leaned back against the couch.

"Jeff, are you gay?"

Jeff blushed, he wasn't expecting that. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering why Mark wanted to know. He didn't answer immediately and Mark noticed how awkward he looked.

"I don't mean to pry," Mark apologized.

Jeff thought for a bit and decided that there was no harm in telling Mark the truth. After all, the big guy had taken care of him and Matt ever since they joined the company.

"I .. I think I'm gay, Mark," he looked down at his feet, his cheeks tinged rosy with embarrassment.

Mark frowned, "You think? You're not sure which way you're leaning?"

Still blushing, he nodded. He was really feeling uncomfortable talking about the subject.

"Have you ever been with a guy?" Mark decided to be forward, no point beating around the bush.

"Mark, do I have to answer that?" Jeff protested, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Jeff, I think if you would just tell me the truth, I can help you figure out if you're gay or bi or whatever. Don't you want to know? Please, this is important."

Jeff buried his head into his arms and mumbled, "Okay, I've never been with a guy."

"With a girl then?" His reply would confirm his sexual preference.

Jeff shook his head, his face still hidden from Mark's view, "No."

Mark was stunned. He didn't expect a negative reply to that last question.

He reached out to gently pull away Jeff's arms away from his face, "Jeff, are you telling me that you're still a virgin?"

Jeff nodded affirmatively, his face had turned a beet root red.

Mark pulled him in for a hug, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Jeff finally lifted his head to look at him, "Oh Mark! I'm 28 years old and still a virgin! And I haven't a clue which way I'm leaning, this is so embarrassing!"

Mark's mouth twitched, but he held back from laughing. The little pup had no idea how adorable he looked right now! What he wouldn't give to be ten years younger, he would claim the little one for himself. Shaking his head at his foolish thoughts, he focused on the issue at hand.

"Don't be. It would come to you slowly. But, haven't you dated any one all these years?"

Jeff gave a small smile, "Not really, I always hang out in groups. It wasn't like we paired off or anything like that, you know."

Mark nodded, the people Jeff went out with were just regular friends. He had not found that special someone yet.

"Okay, what was that all about out there?"

Jeff failed to understand what Mark was getting at, "Huh, what?"

"With Dave! You guys were so absorbed with each other!"

The memory of that weird feeling he had when Dave touched him caused him to flush. He really didn't know why he was feeling that way, it was a strange and new feeling for him.

"I don't know Mark but he .. he looks nice."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Jeff, haven't you notice? He didn't say a single word to you! He was dumbstruck!"

"You think he likes me?" Jeff brightened up at that thought. There was something about Dave that seemed to pull him in.

Mark smiled down at him amusingly, "I think 'like' is putting it mildly, I believe he's smitten with you! He couldn't keep staring at you!"

"Oh!" Jeff chewed on his bottom lip nervously. He hadn't felt this way about anyone before and didn't know what to make out of it.

Mark watched the emotions sweeping across Jeff's face. Undoubtedly, the little pup was attracted to Dave. It was Dave's intention he was worried about. He had never heard of or seen him date a guy before. He didn't want to see Jeff ending up getting hurt. He would talk to Dave at the first opportunity he got. Maybe, Dave would be able to shed some light on the matter for him.

The important thing right now was to keep his young friend safe from harm.

"Jeff, I want you to exercise precaution when you're in any part of the arena. Avoid going to the shower by yourself. Always stay with someone you can trust. You got that?"

Jeff turned pale, he swallowed hard and looked away. He really didn't want to think about it but after three years, he thought he had put it all behind him. Mark and Matt didn't know, nobody knew. Was the past going to come back and haunt him again?

Mark studied Jeff closely. The boy looked fearful, he saw that look in his eyes before he turned away.

"Jeff? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Jeff shook his head, refusing to look at Mark. He felt a chill run through his body and chided himself for being foolish. There was nothing to fear, the past was long gone dead and buried. He had moved on and even if Matt would not be by his side, he still had Mark. He would be fine.

Mark pressed on, "Jeff, are you hiding something from me?"

Jeff licked his lips to moisten them before replying, "It's nothing Mark. I'm just overwhelmed, that's all."

Mark sighed, "You're lying to me. We're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."

Trust Mark to know him, even after a three year separation.

Jeff considered his words carefully, "Something happened way back then, before I left. I thought I was over it but what you just said brought back bad memories."

Mark recalled that Vince had decided to split the Hardys up, Jeff was sent to Smackdown and Matt, to Raw. He was with Jeff. He searched his memory, he wasn't around for several months as he took time off. Jeff had already left the company when he came back. He had left messages but Jeff didn't return his calls. Jeff just cut himself off from him.

Mark wanted to kick himself, he should have realized something was wrong then. He should have pursued the matter.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Mark, I don't want to go into it. Can we just don't talk about this anymore? Please?" Jeff pleaded in a shaky voice.

The boy was upset. He didn't want to force the issue. Jeff was not ready to talk yet.

"Okay, I won't force you to tell me but if you need me, I'm here for you."

Mark thought back to what he had said earlier. He was telling Jeff not to go off alone by himself and that had triggered the fear in him. His eyes narrowed at the thought, did someone abuse Jeff? If his guess was right, who had hurt his little friend?

He needed to discuss this with Matt when he got back. He made up his mind, Jeff would room with him and share his dressing room. He would be the boy's shadow and watch over him carefully. If the perpetrator was still around, he would flush him out and take care of business! The boy didn't need to live in fear. He wasn't going to leave Jeff alone by himself if he could help it.

Now, to distract Jeff, Mark suggested, "Why don't you come with me to the ring? I need to practice some moves and you can be my sparring partner. Matt will know where to look for us. When we're done, we can go get something to eat before the show starts."

Jeff brightened up and nodded his head, "I like that but I didn't bring my wrestling gear. Vince told me that I'll only be making my appearance next week, so I didn't bring anything with me other than the clothes on my back."

Mark was glad that Jeff was almost back to his cheerful, talkative self, "We can borrow some gear from wardrobe. Let me change and I'll take you there."

They spent the next hour sparring and by the time Matt joined them, they were both panting from their exertions.

"Hey Matt, what took you so long?" Jeff jumped down from the apron to join his brother.

Matt looked at his borrowed ring attire which consisted of tights and a Hardy Boyz Extreme T-shirt.

Matt grinned widely, "Jeffro, your attire reminds me of our OMEGA days when I sewed every pair of tights to save money. You know, you should consider wearing tights again instead of those baggy cargo pants that you are so fond of. That nice ass would pull in the crowd! Vince would appreciate it, it's good for business!"

Mark chortled with laughter at what Matt had just said, that only made Jeff huffed and moved away. He pouted as he walked to the water case to grab two bottles of water. On second thought, he also took a can of Pepsi and making sure that Matt wasn't watching, he shook the can hard. Walking back nonchalantly towards Matt and Mark who were chatting, he handed a bottle of water to Mark, taking a swig from his own.

He passed Matt the can, "Here Matt, I thought you would be thirsty after spending all that time negotiating with Vince in his office."

"Thanks bro," Matt accepted the can gratefully. He popped the can and "WHAT THE HELL?! "

The contents shot up like a geyser hitting Matt in his face and drenching him! Mark and Jeff doubled over with mirth, laughing uproariously at the spectacle of a spluttering red-faced Matt who glared at his brother.

"Jeffro, you little twerp! I'm gonna get you and give you a good spanking!" Matt took off after his brother who ran, giggling, up the ramp. He was looking back at Matt all the time and didn't see where he was going.

He hit someone hard headlong, "Ow …!" and fell backwards but a pair of strong arms held on to him.

Jeff looked up, meeting the brown-eye owner of those muscular arms. He gulped nervously as Dave continued to hold him. Dave was wearing an amused smile on his face. He had witnessed the prank Jeff pulled and was tickled by the boy's wicked sense of humor.

Matt caught up with Jeff and grasped the back of his tights, preventing him from escaping. "Thanks Dave, I got it from here."

He half carried, half dragged his brother to a chair.

"Hey! Let me go!" Jeff tried to squirm out of his brother's grasp.

Jeff realized that Matt meant to carry out his threat and pleaded with his brother, "Please Matty, I'm so sorry, let me go." He stuck out his lower lip and pulled puppy dog eyes at his big brother.

Matt gave a devilish grin and bent Jeff over his knees, "Not this time, Jeffro."

"No, don't! Mark, help me!" Jeff kicked and thrashed to get away but Matt held firmly on to him.

Dave wanted to intervene but Mark shook his head, "Don't, let them be. Matt won't hurt him."

Holding Jeff down with one hand, he raised his other hand and brought it down hard on Jeff's buttocks.

"Oww…! Matty, let me go, I said I'm sorry!"

Matt gave him a couple more resounding smacks on his rump before releasing him. Jeff stood up and rubbed his butt cheeks ruefully, looking chastened by the punishment.

Looking at Jeff's forlorn face, Mark came up to him and patted him on his head, "Come on Jeff, lets get some ice on it and we'll go get something to eat. My treat."

A smile immediately broke up on Jeff's face, he linked his arm with Mark's and stuck his tongue out at Matt before telling Mark what he wanted while pulling him along, "I want a double cheese burger with everything on it, a large fries and a chocolate shake! Can I have ice-cream too?"

Matt shook his head at his wilful brother while Dave was trying hard to keep from laughing out. They followed behind, Dave couldn't help asking Matt, "Is he like that all the time?"

Matt grinned sheepishly, "Most of the time. He comes up with these crazy pranks and pouts when I punish him. But, he doesn't hold it against me, he knows I love him. I must warn you though, he's full of tricks. Once, he put pink dye in Jay's shampoo and the poor guy had to have several washes before all that color came off. Can you imagine walking around in pink hair?" Matt shook his head in disbelief, the pranks Jeff could come up with!

"The other time, Bubba called him a dumb blonde trapped in a man's body and Jeff took offense to that. He put thumbtacks in the back pockets of Bubba when the guy was in the shower. Let me tell you, Bubba screamed like a girl when he sat down. He had to go to a doctor to have them removed from his fat ass! With Jeff, you'll never know what he's going to do next!"

Dave chuckled and shook his head, "He is a handful, huh?"

Matt smiled in agreement, "He is that, but I wouldn't change him for the world!" he added affectionately.

Dave noted that the brothers were real close. He remembered Matt telling him that he had lost his mother at a young age. He didn't know then that he had a brother too. It must be hard for them to cope with just a single parent. It was really admirable that both young men grew up to be decent young people.

After taking care of Jeff's little problem and having washed and changed, the guys decided to drive out to a burger restaurant. On their way out, they met John, Randy and Adam who had just left Vince's office. They had just been briefed on the recent changes on their return from an autograph signing session.

"Jeff! Glad to see you back! Hi guys," Adam welcomed Jeff and greeted his co-workers.

He had known Jeff back in the days when they had feuded in tag team matches. Jeff had already left when the unfortunate situation with Amy, Matt's ex-girlfriend, occurred. Adam and Amy were no longer together and Matt and Adam were, at least, on talking terms.

"Thanks Adam, and congratulations! I heard you are the current WWE Champion!"

Jeff was glad to see Adam, they got along well before and he hoped that Adam would be on Raw too.

Adam winked at Jeff and smiled broadly, "Thanks and by the way, glad you are on Raw. We could hang out together after shows, that is, if you want to."

He gave Matt a sidelong glance, wondering if Matt would object to him hanging out with his kid brother. He didn't get a chance to find out.

John coughed deliberately, catching their attention. Ever since he laid his eyes on Jeff, he couldn't wait to introduce himself to the gorgeous creature standing before him. He couldn't take his eyes off him and was completely taken in by the soft allure of Jeff's looks. Oh Lord, that southern accent gave him goose bumps! It made his knees go weak to hear him speak in that soft Carolinian drawl!

Mark noticed John practically drooling over Jeff and groaned inwardly. _Hell no! Not another one!_

Randy smirked at John's reaction, his friend was obviously besotted with the younger Hardy.

He turned towards Jeff, "Hi, the name's Randy Orton, third generation superstar and your future WWE champion! You must be Jeffrey. Welcome to Raw."

Jeff smiled up at him and shook his hand, "Thanks Randy, just call me Jeff. Glad to meet you, future champ!"

John finally found his voice, "Huh.. I'm John Cena, glad to have you on board, Jeff." S_weet Jesus! He has such a beautiful smile and those eyes! _John found himself melting under Jeff's gaze.

Jeff shook the proffered hand and smiled shyly up at him, "Thanks John, I appreciate that."

John's huge hand enveloped Jeff's, his heart thumped loudly against his chest, his blue eyes were locked onto Jeff's.

Jeff was flattered by the attention John was paying him. A slow blush had started to creep into his cheeks and this was not lost on John. His eyes widened with the knowledge. _He likes me too!_ He grinned widely, his cute dimples catching Jeff's attention.

Jeff felt so tempted to poke his finger at those trademark dimples and giggled at that thought. _How would he react if I actually did it?_

While the two were preoccupied with each other, the other guys were left dealing with their own thoughts. Mark was wondering how he was going to keep the wolves at bay. Damn! He would have his hands full with those two already!

Matt was casting wary glances at John, Dave and Adam. Jeff wasn't even there for a day and those guys were hitting on him already! He gave his little brother a worried look. _Please Jeff, tell me you're not into guys?_

Dave's demeanor showed that he wasn't pleased with the attention John was paying to Jeff. He moved to stand close beside Jeff and gave John an unfriendly glare, sending a clear message to his rival.

John was taken aback, Dave was telling him to back off! So, he had a rival for Jeff's affections! He narrowed his eyes and set his jaw firmly, returning the glare. He wasn't going to back down on this!

Everyone sensed the tension between John and Dave and feared the situation might get out of hand.

Mark knew the only way to diffuse the antagonism between the two, he pulled Jeff forward, "Come on Jeff, lets go get that burger. Matt, lead the way."

He directed his gaze at the others, "We will see you guys, later."

He made sure to emphasize the 'later' bit. He didn't want the rest to tag along. He wanted to talk to Matt alone. Let them settle the problem among themselves.

Once Mark and the brothers had left the scene, John turned to Dave, "Lets get something straight. I have as much right to pursue Jeff as much as you do. It's every man for himself! Don't think you can push your way around me. I don't take that crap from anyone!"

Dave hated to admit that John was right. He was out of line just now.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier on, but from here on, I'm making my intentions clear, I want Jeff. Lets see who will win him over!"

"Fine, we do this fair and square. Let Jeff choose who he wants to be with and the loser backs off. Hey, no cheating allowed, you hear?"

Dave smirked, "I don't need to cheat, John, never have and never will. We do this the right way!"

The two men shook each other's hands to seal the deal, the fight for Jeff's affection had begun. Who would come out the better man?

Back at the restaurant, Jeff was happily chomping on his burger and slurping his shake in between bites. The sparring session with Mark had built up his appetite.

"Slow down, bro," Matt noticed Jeff stuffing his face. Mark looked on amused. At least Jeff's mind was on something pleasant, and right now, it was eating.

"Ifwhuvtahery..stilwanicsream" Jeff mumbled with his mouth full.

Matt sighed, "Jeff, don't talk with your mouth full, I don't understand what you're saying."

Jeff chewed hurriedly and swallowed, grinning at his brother. "I said I have to hurry, because I still want some ice cream. So, did Vince agree to let us stay together?"

Matt's shoulders slumped forward, "No, he didn't agree. He said that he wants us to compete in the singles division."

Matt perked up quickly, adding, "He has plans for us to capture the US Championship and Intercontinental Championship belts on our respective brands. Isn't that great?"

Jeff nodded half-heartedly, he wasn't happy that they couldn't be together but Vince had dangled what every wrestler wished for in front of them, a championship title match! What could be better?

"But, I'm going to miss you Matty," Jeff stopped eating to look sadly at his big brother.

Matt tried to cheer him up, "I'm going to miss you too, Jeffro. However, Vince promised to let us get back together occasionally as a tag team. He said the fans would love to see the Hardy Boyz back into action again. So, we will still be together from time to time."

"I guess we'll just have to go along with it then," Jeff couldn't hide his disappointment.

Matt reached forward and stole some pieces of fries from his plate and it got the response he wanted.

"Hey, no stealing! Get your own, Matty!" Jeff moved his fries out of Matt's reach, giving him a cute pout.

"Okay, but can you get it for me? Get some ice-cream for yourself while you're at it." Matt pulled out some money from his wallet to pass to his brother.

Jeff got up and went over to place his orders, leaving Mark and Matt alone. As luck would have it, there was a long queue, and it helped that some of the customers were asking Jeff for autographs. They had plenty of time to talk privately.

Matt quickly got down to business, "Mark, I need a favor from you. Could you watch over Jeff for me, please? You saw what happened back there. I don't want those guys harassing Jeff."

"You know I'll do it even without you asking, Matt. Don't worry, I'll watch his back. But, I need to let you know. If Jeff is leaning towards guys, you know you can't stop him from going there."

Matt's mouth opened in shock, "Did Jeff tell you that he's gay?"

Mark shook his head, "He said he's not sure."

Mark contemplated, should he tell Matt? He made up his mind, Matt was Jeff's brother after all and they were concerned about him.

"Matt, promise me you'll not freak out. There are some guys here who have beaten on the homosexuals behind the scenes. So far, they are targeting the lower card guys. Vince can't do anything unless these guys come out from the closet and press charges. I don't know if Jeff's in any danger but I promise you I will not leave him alone. And there's another thing I need to know, did Jeff ever mention to you his reason for leaving the company in the first place?"

Matt thought back and told Mark what Jeff had said then.

"Jeff said he needed a break, his body was pretty banged up and he was in pain all the time. I know that if he had gone to Vince and ask him for a break, he would have agreed to it. Between the two of us, I didn't buy his story. Why are you bringing this up now?"

Mark glanced over at Jeff, making sure he wasn't about to come back.

He confided in Matt, "I think Jeff might have been terrorized by someone back then. He looked so scared when I warned him not to go off alone in the shower or anywhere else by himself because of those homophobes."

Matt looked like he was about to freak out. He breathed heavily, trying to digest what Mark was telling him.

"Are you telling me someone sexually abused my baby brother, my Jeffy?"

The thought that someone had forced himself on his baby brother made him want to kill.

Mark knew how Matt felt, he felt the same way too.

"That thought did cross my mind. I asked him and he almost broke down. He told me he didn't want to talk about it. Matt, I know you don't want to hear this but I believe I'm right. Someone abused Jeff and if he's still around, I'm going to flush him out and take care of him! You have my word on it!"

Just then, Jeff came back with a tray laden with more food and a toy.

"Look guys, it's Nemo! I just love that movie! Here Matt, I got you some fries and a Pepsi!" He grinned cheekily at his brother.

Mark and Matt shook their heads.

Matt asked, "Jeff, don't tell me you ordered a kid's meal just to get that toy?"

Jeff nodded happily, "How then can I get Nemo?"

He tore off the wrappings and removed Nemo, immediately playing with it and at the same time, he licked at the vanilla ice cream cone that came with rainbow toppings he had ordered for himself.

Matt watched him with misty eyes. How could anyone abuse his innocent brother? And the part that hurt him the most was that Jeff didn't tell him, he had hid it from him all these years! He wanted to weep for the torment Jeff had been put through. He should have been there for him!

Matt couldn't help himself, he hugged Jeff tightly to him, surprising him with his action. Over Jeff's shoulders, Matt exchanged looks with Mark and smiled gratefully at his big friend.

Who ever he was, when the time came, both Mark and Matt would make him suffer!

---------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated ………………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Glad that you enjoyed the second chapter. Please continue to give your support and encouragement.

I have changed the time frame and randomly switched some of the characters from Smackdown to Raw in that year to suit my purpose. It doesn't matter if you can't remember who was supposed to be on which brand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The days passed quickly. Back home in North Carolina, Matt tried to find out from Jeff who had hurt him back in 2003 but he adamantly refused to reveal anything. He broke down crying, begging his brother not to pursue the matter. He wanted to forget the past and didn't want Matt or Mark to bring it up.

Matt finally decided to cancel the bash, he couldn't help wondering, what if one of the guests was Jeff's abuser? He couldn't live with the thought that he had invited his baby brother's tormentor back into their home, their safe haven. He tried again to convince Vince to let him stay with Jeff but it was in vain. Mark gave his promise to look after Jeff and it helped to assuage his fears somewhat. There was nothing else he could do. He prayed fervently that Jeff would stay safe from harm.

It was the day Jeff would be returning to the ring. He flew in alone around noon and checked in immediately into the hotel. As pre-arranged, he would be sharing a room with Mark. Jeff collected his card key from the front desk and took the elevator to the eighth floor. As the door opened, he saw Adam waiting along the corridor.

"Hi Adam!" he called out to him, pulling his trolley bag with one hand while hand-carrying another with the other. He had a satchel slung over his back as well.

"Jeff, it's good to see you again! Here, let me help you with that," Adam moved forward to offer his assistance with the bags.

"Thanks but I'm good," he reached Adam's side and smiled at the tall blonde, "Who're you waiting for?"

His question was answered by John who had immediately appeared at the doorway when he heard Adam call out Jeff's name.

"Jeff! It's about time, I .. we've been waiting for you to turn up!" John didn't want to appear obvious, though he had been waiting anxiously for Jeff hours ago!

"Oh!" Jeff smiled shyly at John who grinned broadly at him. He was pleasantly surprised to hear that they had been waiting for him.

"Let me help you get your bags into your room." He took the carrier and trolley bag from Jeff despite his protests.

They headed towards Mark's room which was located at the corridor end. A door suddenly opened to their right and Dave stepped out.

He smiled down at Jeff, "Hey Jeff, glad to see you've arrived. Have a good flight in?" He had heard them and was just as eager as John to see Jeff again.

Jeff smiled nervously at Dave before responding, "Hi Dave, huh .. the flight's okay."

Dave smiled at Jeff's nervousness. He believed he knew the reason why. Mark had spoken to him and he assumed, to John as well, a couple of days ago. He wanted to know what his true intentions were. Dave admitted that he was serious about courting Jeff. Mark had told him in explicit terms that he had better not be toying with Jeff or he would have to face the consequences. He promised to deliver pain and suffering if Dave ever hurt Jeff.

Needless to say, Mark would have conveyed both his and John's intentions to Jeff. That might explain why he was so edgy when they were around him.

Dave stepped closer to Jeff, he wanted to make his intentions clear to him. Jeff gasped in surprise when Dave ran his fingers lightly through his hair. Dave could feel him trembling underneath his touch. He spoke softly, "You change your hair color again. You look good, Jeff."

A blushing and speechless Jeff just stood and stared wide-eyed at Dave. He was taken aback by Dave's boldness. The guy was flirting with him!

John looked about to explode, his eyes narrowed to mere slits and his veins stood prominent on his forehead. His hands were clenched tightly around the handles of Jeff's bags and he wanted to throw them at his rival. The audacity of that man, he touched his little Jeff!

Adam was leaning casually against the wall, a cocky grin on his face. Unbeknownst to all, he and Randy had taken a bet as to who would ultimately win Jeff over. Adam's money was on Dave while Randy's on John. At the moment, it looked like Dave had the advantage. It was 1 to 0, in favor of Dave.

Randy stepped out of his room just then. He studied the situation and realized that the contest for Jeff's affections had begun!

He quickly joined Adam and whispered, "Who's winning so far?"

Adam turned to look at him, a confident grin on his face, "Who do you think? Dave just made his move! But I'm afraid this may get out of hand, John looks about to lose it!"

To their relief, Mark's door opened and he stepped out. With a glance, he took in the situation.

"Why is everyone standing out here? Jeff, glad you're finally here. John, you may want to bring in the bags and .. " he gave the others a hard look, "the rest of you can scram!"

He pulled a still shocked Jeff into the room and let John enter before he shut the door firmly. Mark shook his head hopelessly, he was going to have his hands full now that Jeff was here. The young pup had just stepped into the hotel and the guys were already sniffing around him!

He turned to Jeff, "You're alright, Jeff?"

Jeff had regained his composure since those brown eyes were no longer holding him prisoner.

He nodded to assure Mark, "I'm fine, Mark."

He turned to John who was placing his bags on the floor.

"Thanks John, why don't you have a seat?" He sat on his bed, folding one leg underneath him.

Mark sighed, he might as well make himself scarce until time for lunch.

"Jeff, I'm just going to the lobby. I'll come back for you around one. You have my number, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes, Mark, I'll see you later." He was grateful to Mark for giving him some time with John. He liked John a lot!

But Mark was not done yet. He turned to John, giving him a deadly glare, "You keep your hands to yourself, if you know what's good for you! You understand me boy?"

John gulped and nodded. He didn't want to mess with the Deadman, in or out the ring, period!

As Mark made his exit, John relaxed and took the opportunity to study Jeff closely. He had darkened his hair to charcoal brown and they were now streaked with fiery orange and forest green which enhanced his emerald eyes. Jeff was dressed in a white muscle shirt, black tight jeans with a silver belt and high-cut platform black boots. A pair of tiny silver hoops adorned his ears and he wore a cross pendant on a silver chain around his neck. He looked absolutely gorgeous!

Jeff blushed at his close scrutiny and looked down at the carpet, feeling awkward with the attention. John came and sat beside him and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Huh .. Jeff, would you like to go out with me tonight? I would like to take you out to celebrate your return."

Jeff gave him a big smile, "That's real thoughtful of you, John. I love to but can I just check with Mark first? He may have made plans for tonight already."

"Fine, just let me know when you can."

They made small talk, learning about each other. Jeff felt comfortable with John. He was easy going and had a great sense of humor. When he learnt that John worked out twice a day at the gym, he scrunched his face up in distaste. That made John laugh, Jeff made no qualms as to what he liked and disliked. They talked about their families, their interests, their likes and dislikes and their dreams. By the time Mark came back, both men realized that their newfound friendship could be taken to another level. They got on well together.

The afternoon passed quickly. Jeff trained with Mark at the gym, preparing for his match for that night. He was excited yet nervous to step into the ring again after a long lapse of absence.

When his entrance music played, the fans went wild. As Jeff stepped out, the whole arena were on their feet, the screaming fans applauded and cheered his return. They chanted his name and waved "Welcome Back" signs. The atmosphere was electrifying!

Jeff did a run-in to interrupt Edge's ring time and subsequently was scheduled to face him in a non-title match which he won by disqualification when Amy interfered.

Mark waited with some of the guys for Jeff to return backstage. They applauded him once he stepped in. Jeff was flushed with excitement, the crowd's reaction was overwhelming and he was deeply touched by the signs he saw out there. They had missed him and had welcomed him back with open arms! And now, the guys backstage were also showing him the same courtesy. It was too overwhelming and he felt himself tearing up.

Mark gave him a warm hug, glad that his little pup had finally come back home!

Adam clapped a hand around his shoulder, "Well done Jeff, they have truly missed you and so have we!"

Each came forward to shake his hands while the divas gave him hugs. Finally, it came down to Dave and John. Both guys eyed each other warily but they were just going to congratulate Jeff, there was no need to be on their guard.

John pulled Jeff into a hug and it felt so good to hold him in his arms. He tried not to think of how good Jeff felt against his body.

He finally released him, but not before whispering into his ear, "You're truly something special Jeff, especially to me!"

Jeff blushed prettily at John's words. He hesitated before leaning forward to give John a peck on the cheek.

The guys around them cheered and applauded. Randy shouted above the din, "Come on John, don't be a wuss, kiss him back!"

On the urgings of his co-workers, John took courage from them and went with the flow. He pulled Jeff, who gave a small squeak of surprise, into his arms and softly pressed a kiss onto his lips. His lips felt so soft and warm, they were so inviting. John deepened the kiss, and to his surprise and delight, Jeff melted against him without resistance. When he finally released Jeff, both were gasping for air.

The guys hooted and cheered, shouting "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Jeff looked like he was about to swoon, John had taken him by surprise! He didn't expect John to come on to him like that, but he had to admit he liked it!

Randy turned, grinning at Adam who was standing next to him, "I believe we're even now. One point each to Dave and John. At this rate, I dare say whoever gets Jeff in bed first will be declared the winner! What say you?"

Adam didn't get a chance to reply. As Randy was speaking, Dave had just stepped forward to face Jeff. Without a word, he gently grasped Jeff's chin with one hand and tilting his head, he bent down to take his mouth. He covered Jeff's mouth entirely, sucking on his lips while his tongue slipped in between them, seeking entrance. Jeff mewled softly and leaned against Dave, his mouth opened on its own volition, allowing Dave to explore his mouth. Oh God, Jeff tasted so good!

Dave knew he had to stop, his body was beginning to respond and it would be awkward to be seen standing in front of everyone with a hard-on in his ring attire.

He reluctantly released Jeff, wanting more than anything else to carry him off to bed, but instead he uttered, "Congratulations Jeff and welcome home!"

He watched as Jeff gasped for air, his face was flushed and his hair disheveled, he held a hand to his kiss-swollen lips and Dave could tell he was trembling. He suddenly realized that his co-workers were gawking at them.

It was Adam who broke the silence, "Damn it Dave! Some of us would now have to go out there with a hard-on, crotch pads regardless!"

Everybody burst out with laughter, except for John. He couldn't believe that Dave had bested him again! He watched as Mark held Jeff protectively and moved him towards their dressing room. He would see him later after the show. He sighed, he had planned to take Jeff out alone but Mark had already arranged for them to go out and celebrate together. He would still get to see Jeff but just not alone and Dave would be going too.

Dave had proven himself to be a tough competitor. John enjoyed the challenge, but he couldn't help wondering if Jeff wouldn't want to be caught in between them. He frowned, he didn't want to put Jeff in a dilemma but he didn't want to give him up either. He would need to talk to Jeff and find out his feelings on this. John walked away, intending to do just that at the first opportunity he got.

The eyes watched him depart before the owner made his way back to his own dressing room. Too many people were in his way.

Dave and John were obviously trying to best each other to win Jeff over which meant they would be hanging around him all the time.

Mark watched over him like a hawk and was always by his side, in and out of the arena. It would be difficult to get Jeff alone but there must be a way!

His eyes narrowed when he thought of how John and Dave kissed Jeff earlier on. They had tasted his sweet Jeffrey! His hands balled into fists and he punched the lockers with his pent-up emotions.

He never expected Jeff to leave then. It was his life-long dream to be a WWE superstar, but the boy gave it all up! He managed to escape and the man thought he would never see Jeff again. He didn't think Jeff would ever come back after what they did to him.

But as fate had seen fit, it had delivered the man he had desired for so long, right back to him! Jeff was still out of his reach, though. He had him right there but he couldn't even get near enough!

The man paced around in his dressing room, he might need to recruit help. He didn't like to ask for favors since it meant he had to return them. But if he could get his hands on Jeff, it would be worth it!

He closed his eyes and fantasized how it would be when he finally got Jeff in his bed.

He would taste those sweet lips, and explore the sweet hot depths of his pretty little mouth. He would nibble and kiss the curve of that lovely neck and find his pulse and bit gently on it just to hear him moan.

The boy would lie naked beneath him, sweet moans leaving his mouth as his hands and mouth explored his lithe body. He would kiss and nibble on his collarbone, bit and lick his pectorals, suck on his sweet pink nipples, lick and kiss his way down his abs to his hips. He would nip at the indents of his hip bone, lap his way down to his groin and bury his face into the soft blonde curls of his pubic region.

The boy would mewl and arch into his hands as he stroked his slender shaft into a hardened rod. He would spread his legs open and bend them towards his chest, leaving his lovely pucker exposed, for him to do as he pleased. He would lick around the pucker and Jeff would writhe with need, soft mewls and pants leaving his mouth.

His tongue would slip past the tight ring of muscles and he would push in deep. Jeff would be arching his back, trying to take his tongue deeper into his hole. He would pull out his tongue and position the head of his hardened cock at his entrance. He would imprison Jeff's hands above his head, pinning them down as he entered him roughly, burying himself to the hilt in a single move. The boy would cry out in pain and arched his back, tears would leak from his eyes. He would kiss the tears away, pull out and slam in hard again.

He would feel the boy trembling underneath him, his blood seeping out of his hole onto the sheets. He would feel the blood coating his cock, lubricating it as he pulled out and thrust in again.

He would increase the pace and find his prostrate, hit it repeatedly and make him cry out desperately. Jeff would thrash his head around, his hair floating on the pillow like a halo. He would pant and groan, his hands clutching his shoulders for leverage as he arched his back to take his hard cock deep inside him.

He would continue to pound hard and deep into him, savoring the sweet mewls, the whimpers, the groans, the cries that leave his sweet mouth. He would fuck him deep! fuck him hard! fuck him senseless! He would rut like an animal, harsh pants and grunts leaving his mouth.

The boy's wondrous long legs would be wrapped tightly around his waist, his back arched at an impossible angle, begging to be taken, begging to be filled. He would wrap his hand around Jeff's cock, stroking hard in time with his thrusts. The sensations would build as he increased momentum, the thrusting would become frantic.

He would hear Jeff's breath hitched before he screamed his ecstasy, his cum splashing onto their bellies. The orgasm would cause his rectal muscles to clench tight around his cock, milking him. He would release into him, his seed filling him, marking him. He would have finally claimed him. Jeff would be his!

The man panted harshly, he had released into his pants and was now slumped against the lockers. He slid down slowly to the floor, catching his breath.

He must make sure neither Dave nor John got to Jeff first. Back then, he had ensured that no one penetrated the boy. It was highly unlikely that he was untouched all these years, but it didn't matter. What mattered now was that he made Jeff wholly his. He would make the boy succumb to him willingly. The man had decided, it was time to put his plans into action.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated …………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Once again, a big thank you to all who have reviewed! You know who you are, I LOVE YOU!

My faithful readers, I'm in a dilemma. I'm torn between Jeff/John or Jeff/Dave. I originally planned it as a Jeff/Dave pairing but I find myself enjoying the way Jeff/John interacted with each other. Lets see if I will keep this as it should be, or follow my whims and turn it around, just like I did with my first story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

The guys had a great time that night. They went for dinner and then headed to a club shortly after. Everyone danced, John and Dave stayed close to Jeff. They took turns to dance with him. Adam and Randy kept tabs on them, but it looked like they were even so far, neither John nor Dave had an advantage over the other.

It was early morning by the time the group decided to head back to the hotel. Randy and Adam bade them good night and went back to their rooms. John and Dave lingered, throwing longing looks at Jeff. They yearned to kiss Jeff but weren't sure if Mark would capitulate and let them.

Mark caught the looks and relented. _What harm would it do to let them say goodnight?_

"Make it quick, fellows, we need to get to bed." He entered his room, shutting the door behind him.

John and Dave turned to look at each other and then at Jeff. He was standing there, twisting his hair around his fingers as he watched them nervously.

Dave decided to let John have the honor first, "I'll wait in my room, just knock on my door once you're done."

John nodded and watched as Dave entered his room and closed the door. He turned back to Jeff, smiling up at him before taking both his hands in his. Jeff gave him a tentative shy smile.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, sugar?"

Jeff nodded, "I did, thank you."

John gazed softly into Jeff's eyes before leaning his head closer. His lips were almost touching Jeff's.

He whispered, "May I kiss you?"

Jeff shyly nodded to give his assent and John captured his lips in a soft kiss. He placed Jeff's hands around his waist and then pulled him in against him. John groaned softly at how close their bodies were pressed against each other. He could feel the beginnings of desire stoking his manhood. He ran his tongue sensuously over Jeff's lips before nibbling gently on his bottom lip. He thrust his tongue gently between them, silently seeking permission to enter. Jeff moaned sweetly, opening his mouth to allow him access. He wrapped his arms around John's neck, allowing him to take charge. John explored his mouth at leisure, sucked his tongue into his, caressing it with his own tongue, making love to it.

Jeff's soft mewls became whimpers. He pressed his body against John's. John had ignited a flame of desire in him which was now sweeping through his loins. His body shivered with pleasure.

John restrained himself and released Jeff reluctantly. He noted with satisfaction that his eyes were glazed over with desire. Jeff gasped for air and licked his lips, trying to collect himself. He looked away with embarrassment but John pulled his chin to look at him.

"Don't be ashamed for how you feel. You're a very desirable young man. If I have my way, I would have you in my bed in a heartbeat!"

He leaned forward to brush against his lips, speaking huskily, "Once you've decided you want to be with me, I will take you to my bed and make sweet love to you!"

He kissed him softly, "Good night Jeff, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night John," Jeff responded in a hushed whisper.

John smiled gently at him before guiding him to Dave's room. He knocked. When Dave opened the door and stepped out, John gave him a nod of acknowledgement before making his way back to his own room. He closed the door without looking back.

Dave turned his attention to Jeff, noticing his kiss-swollen lips. His eyes darkened with desire as he took in the vulnerable state Jeff was in.

He wanted privacy, "Jeff, shall we go to my room?"

When Jeff gave him a guarded look, he looked at him amusingly, "Don't worry Jeff, I promise not to violate you," but in his mind, he could see himself doing that once he got him alone. Dave mentally slapped himself. _Stop that! You will only scare him off!_

Deciding to trust Dave, Jeff walked into his room and Dave shut the door behind them. He turned around to see Jeff standing in the middle of the room, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

As Dave approached him steadily, Jeff felt like a hunted prey. He was having second thoughts coming into Dave's room. He stared at the door and then back at Dave, wondering if Mark could hear him if he yelled.

Dave seemed to read his thoughts, the boy looked ready to flee!

"Don't be afraid, Jeff. I'm not going to hurt you."

As he spoke, he walked nearer. He smiled to assure him, "You want to sit down?"

Jeff turned his head to look at the bed and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sitting on the bed would be a mistake. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Dave decided that he couldn't wait for Jeff to feel comfortable with him.

In two strides, he reached Jeff and pulled him towards him by his hips. Jeff gasped in surprise at the sudden movement. He put his hands on Dave's chest, trying to put some distance between them.

Dave whispered, "I've been longing to do this all night."

He lowered his head and took Jeff's lips in a crushing kiss. Ravishing his mouth, he plundered his tongue into its hot depths. He could feel Jeff weakening and surrendering to his will. The boy was lost in the heat of his desire. He was kissing back fervently, his arms now wrapped tightly around his neck. The sounds of his sweet moans caused Dave's groin to twitch in response.

Dave moved both hands to squeeze his ass before he lifted Jeff so that he could wrap his long legs around him. He pressed his groin against Jeff's, rubbing against him. The friction caused both of them to moan loudly. Jeff's body quivered with excitement. His senses reeled with the pleasurable sensations that swept through his body. Soft whimpers issued from his mouth,

Dave carried him to the bed and lay on top of him, between his legs. He thrust his hips down, grinding himself hard against Jeff. Jeff cried out softly as he arched his hips to meet Dave's downward thrusts. Dave continued working on him, eliciting wanton cries from Jeff. He was writhing with need beneath him, moaning deliriously. Dave knew he had him, Jeff would willingly submit his body to him now if he wanted to take him. But he couldn't, the boy meant more to him than a quick fuck. He couldn't leave him aching with need though.

Dave quickly unbuckled Jeff's pants and pulled the zipper down. He pushed his pants down and pulled down his thong, releasing his aching and pulsating rod. Wrapping a hand around the slender hard shaft, he stroked roughly and just when Jeff was about to release, he bent his head to cover his mouth with his, picking up the pace with his hand. Jeff climaxed and screamed into his mouth, shooting his load onto his hand.

Dave kissed him tenderly on his lips before getting up. He went to the bathroom to wash and get a wet towel and then returned to clean Jeff up. Fortunately, his pants had stayed cum-free. Mark would throw a hissing fit if he saw any evidence of sexual activity. If he so much had an inkling of suspicion, he would throw him into a casket and bury his ass! And he didn't even want to think what if big brother Matt was to find out, take a shotgun to him, perhaps!

Shaking his head to lose his musings, he helped Jeff to get dressed. The boy was evading his eyes and looked embarrassed.

Running a thumb gently across his lower lip, Dave reassured him, "You don't need to feel embarrassed. I'm not toying with you, Jeff. I have feelings for you and so does John. That's why it didn't feel right to just take you. You have still not decided who you want to be with."

He pressed a kiss to his lips, "I better get you back before Mark comes after my ass."

He escorted Jeff back to his room. Jeff slid in his card key and opened the door. He stepped in and turned back to him, "Good night Dave," he whispered softly.

"Night Jeff, sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow." Jeff gave him a sweet smile before closing the door.

Dave stood there for a moment before walking back to his room. What he needed right now was a cold shower and then a good night's sleep.

Mark shifted in his bed, he didn't want to pry but it took Jeff long enough to get back.

"You're okay kid?" he enquired in a soft voice so as not to startle him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Mark, I'm fine. Go back to sleep," Jeff assured him.

"Alright. Good night then, little one." Mark turned on his side to go to sleep.

Jeff got cleaned up in the bathroom and prepared for bed. As he lay on the bed, he thought of John and Dave. What was he going to do? He liked both of them tremendously. He thought back to what transpired moments ago.

John was so sweet. He made him feel loved, cherished. As he examined his own feelings, he realized that he felt safe and protected with John. He wanted to just stay in his warm embrace forever. His heart warmed over with tender feelings as he thought about John and his gentle and protective ways.

Dave was a different story. With Dave, his kisses and touch scorched his very soul! He found it disturbing that he couldn't control his body urges whenever Dave touched him. He blushed at the memory. He tended to lose his inhibitions when Dave touched him.

Both men wanted him. He didn't want to hurt either man's feelings. He was caught in a dilemma. Who should he choose? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe, he should seek Mark's advice. He mused at the thought and suddenly giggled. Mark would most probably tell him to stay celibate, it was too much a hassle getting involved in a relationship! He snuggled deeper into his pillow, he would sleep on it. He would take his time to get to know each man better before he decided. In a moment of seconds, Jeff was fast asleep, a tender smile on his face.

~ * ~

The next few days passed quickly. Matt called Jeff to ensure that he was all right. He trusted Mark but he just needed to hear from Jeff to reassure himself. His fear plagued him, he felt uneasy. He couldn't understand why Jeff refused to identify his tormentor. What was he afraid of? Each time, he would try to get Jeff to tell him but he adamantly steered away from the subject. There was nothing else he could do but pray that Jeff would be safe.

At the next briefing, Vince informed them that he would be making some roster changes again. To every one's astonishment, Dave would be heading over to Smackdown. What the guys didn't know was that Mark had been told earlier by Vince that he would be going over as well. He had spent a couple of hours in Vince's office and managed finally to convince Vince to let him stay put on Raw.

When the meeting ended, Mark took Jeff aside. He needed to talk to him privately. There was a sense of urgency in his countenance as he pulled Jeff to their dressing room. As soon as the door closed, Mark sat him down on the couch and got directly to the point.

"Jeff, I don't want to push it but I think you need to tell me now who abused you back then."

Jeff kept his head down and shook his head, "Mark, please, I don't want to talk about it!"

Mark took him by his shoulders, "Look at me Jeff."

Jeff raised his head to look at him.

"I know it brings back bad memories and I'm sorry. But, I think someone is trying to get rid of the people who stand between you and him, starting with Dave and myself."

Jeff looked confused, "What are you saying Mark?"

"Vince told me earlier that he was going to move me to Smackdown. I managed to convince him to let me stay. When I asked him who suggested the idea, he told me that a few of his board members felt that Smackdown needs a stronger lineup and that's why they wanted to put Dave and myself there. He didn't want to tell me who came up with the idea though."

Mark paused before continuing, "I hate to tell you this but I think you're in danger. Now, tell me, who abused you?"

Jeff looked stunned. _How could this be happening again? It couldn't be!_

"Jeff, you need to tell me. Please, don't you see, you're putting yourself at risk again!"

It took a moment for Jeff to register what Mark was saying. Mark noticed that he wore a confused look on his face.

Jeff took in a deep breath and tried to speak, "It .. I …," his voice trembled.

He licked his lips, breathed in deeply and managed finally to get the words out.

"There were two but there was a third man. I don't know who the third guy is. They always blindfolded me before he came. He never spoke and he … and he would touch me and .. and they would do things to me … " Jeff couldn't carry on, he broke down and cried.

Mark held him in his arms and rubbed his back but he was seething with rage. His little pup was tormented not by one but three sick freaks! Mark continued to hold him, giving him time to calm down. He felt bad forcing Jeff to relive his pain, but at least they were making some head way. He wasn't going to let them have their way with Jeff again. It would be over his dead body!

Mark coaxed him to continue, "Tell me who those two other men were, Jeff."

Jeff hid his face against his chest and whispered, "Bischoff and Tomko."

Mark stared down incredulously at him, "Eric Bischoff and Tyson Tomko?"

Jeff nodded. He shuddered as he recalled what those men did to him and forced him to do.

It suddenly dawned on Mark why Jeff chose to come back at that time.

"You came back because you knew those two had left the company! Oh Jeff! If you had told me earlier, I could have done something to make them pay for what they did to you!"

"I couldn't, Mark! Bischoff threatened to make it difficult for you and Matt. He even said he could get Matt fired if I told anyone!"

Mark closed his eyes in despair. They had used him and Matt as leverage to coerce Jeff to submit to them!

"Mark, please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone, even Matt, to know!"

"But Jeff, there is a third guy. We need to find out who's the third guy. He's trying to isolate you. I need help here and I can't get it if I don't tell Vince the truth!"

"Please, I'll be careful. I promise I'll not go anywhere alone. I'll be all right. Just, promise me, don't tell Vince or anyone else," Jeff beseeched Mark.

He was afraid that his co-workers might ridicule and label him. He couldn't live it down!

Mark sighed, it was against his better judgment but he needed Jeff to trust and believe him. He decided to come to a compromise.

"Just till I find out who the third guy is. But, you must promise me that you do not go off alone till I find out!"

Jeff nodded and gave Mark a hug, "I promise and thank you, Mark!" He got up to leave the room. Mark stopped him.

"Where're you going boy?"

"I'm just going to see Dave. He's leaving after the show and I just want to wish him luck."

"Well, I'll take you there myself. You have to be careful now."

Both men left the room and headed towards Dave's dressing room.

While Mark was getting information out of Jeff, Dave had headed back to his room to prepare for the night's show. When he came out of the washroom, he noticed an envelope placed on top of his carrier. His curiosity was piqued. He opened it and withdrew the contents. They were a bundle of photographs. He examined the top copy and his jaws fell open in shock and disbelief. He flipped through them. They all had pictures of Jeff in them! He was naked in all of them and caught in compromising positions! Jeff was captured giving blow jobs, hand jobs, one showing him with his eyes closed, mouth opened in a scream, an ecstatic look on his face. Another with his mouth forced open, two cocks ejaculating cum onto his face and open mouth. Hands were shown touching him and groping him intimately. In all the pictures, the faces of his sexual counterparts were hidden.

Dave threw the whole lot on the floor, he was disgusted with them. And to think he thought of Jeff as an innocent, fresh and dewy-eyed lovable young man, uncorrupted by the ills of society! The sexual perversions revealed in the pictures showed him how wrong he was!

There was a knock on his door before it opened and Jeff popped his head in. He smiled when he saw Dave. He turned his head to converse with Mark before he walked in and approached Dave.

Jeff smiled shyly up at him, "I came to say goodbye and good luck. I wish they didn't move you. I .. I'm gonna miss you!" He blurted out his heartfelt emotion.

Dave stared at him, his face an impassive mask. He finally spoke in a tight tone, "I'm glad I'm leaving! Right now, the sight of you makes me sick!"

Jeff gasped and took a step back. _What did Dave just said?_ His look of hurt and confusion only prodded Dave to hurl at him.

"Stop putting on the innocent act! Don't take me for a fool, I'm not going to fall for it!"

Jeff didn't know why Dave was saying such hurtful things to him.

"Wha .. what are you talking about? I don't understand why you're being so mean!"

Dave gave a low laugh, he stooped to pick the pictures from the floor and thrust them at Jeff. "This is what I'm talking about! Explain these to me!"

Jeff took the pictures slowly from him and glanced at them. He gasped when he saw what they contained. His hands shook as he went through them. He didn't know! He didn't know they took pictures of him!

He looked up at Dave, shocked at the revelation.

Dave looked at him with contempt, "Can't explain them, can you? You're really something Jeff. You had everyone fooled! You know something? Those pictures of you just show you up for what you really are! You're nothing but a filthy cock slut! And to think that I actually wanted you! I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole! Now, get out of my room! I don't want you anywhere near me!"

Jeff's eyes brimmed with tears as Dave lashed out at him. The tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't think beyond what Dave just said. It kept playing over and over again, like a mantra, in his head. He bent his head in shame, unable to look at Dave any longer. Slowly, he turned and walked out. He kept walking until he reached his and Mark's dressing room. He opened the door and walked to the couch. He sat down and stared at the pictures he was still clutching in his hands.

With a cry filled with anguish, he tore them into shreds, his tears fell fast and unchecked. Loud, heartbreaking sobs escaped his mouth and wracked his body. His heart felt like it had been ripped apart! Dave's words had cut him into the very core_! He's right! I'm nothing more than a cheap whore, a slut! I don't deserve to be loved, I .. I'm … not worthy!_

The more he thought of Dave's hateful words, the harder he cried. He cried till he was spent and huddled into a ball on the couch. He felt numb, empty, devoid of any emotion. He lay there, unmoving for some time.

Reality suddenly hit him. Those pictures made it to Dave, it was only a matter of time before John and the whole locker-room guys got them too. Tears started to fill his eyes again. He couldn't face another similar confrontation with John over the pictures. He felt his heart wrenched painfully and a sob escaped his mouth. He felt so alone, so helpless, so afraid and so ashamed.

Everybody would look down on him, even John. He dreaded facing them. He closed his eyes, unable to stop the flow of tears running down his cheeks. _Will it never end? _He felt so tired, he just wanted to lie down and sleep and hopefully, never wake up again.

Jeff didn't know how long he laid there. He could hear busy activity outside his room. The guys were getting ready for the show, which meant that Mark would be heading back soon. He dragged himself up from the couch and walked into the washroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Wide eyes stared back blankly. His red-rimmed eyes stood up starkly against his pale and drawn face. Taking in a long indrawn breath, Jeff let it out slowly. He turned on the faucet to wash his face and then went back to the dressing room. Noticing the pile of shredded pictures, he gathered them and trashed them. He changed into his ring attire and sat down to wait for Mark.

He didn't have long to wait. Mark's face immediately furrowed into a worried frown upon seeing Jeff's wretched disposition. He strode to Jeff's side and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong Jeff? Did something happen?"

Mark's concern made him lose his composure and he started to sob uncontrollably. He found himself wrapped protectively in Mark's arms and he just let his emotions go. Mark let him cry, holding on to him, waiting for the sobs to subside. When he felt that Jeff had calmed somewhat, he told him, "Jeff, I'm here for you. You know that, don't you?"

Jeff nodded against his chest, still sniffling back his tears.

"I care for you little one. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Jeff held back his tears and told Mark what happened with Dave. By the time he finished, he was holding tight onto Mark, his sobs renewed.

It was obvious to Mark that whoever was behind this wanted to drive Jeff to isolate himself from the rest. He would then be vulnerable to his attacks. Mark couldn't let that happen, whoever it was, he was not going to lay his hands on Jeff again!

Mark told him, "We can go talk to Dave and tell him the whole truth."

Jeff cried out, "No! He despises me, he .. he .. doesn't want me! I .. I can't face him, Mark!"

Mark pulled Jeff's head to rest on his chest, rubbing him soothingly on his back, trying to comfort him. "If he chooses to believe what he sees without clarifying with you, then, he's a damn fool! He doesn't deserve you!"

The tears finally stopped and Jeff whispered his fear, "Mark, what if the pictures got to everyone? What am I gonna do? I .. I don't think I can handle their reactions."

Mark sighed heavily, "We'll handle it if it happens. You're not alone in this. I'm by your side every step of the way. But right now, I need to find a way to keep you safe."

He paused to think before putting forward his suggestion.

"Jeff, I know you don't want anyone to know but will you at least consider letting John know?"

He raised his hand to stop Jeff from interrupting, "Just hear me out first, okay?"

When Jeff reluctantly nodded, he proceeded to explain, "Right now, besides Matt, I'm the only person who knows what happened. Matt can't help me since he's not with us. I can't do this alone, I need John's help. He can watch out for you when I go for my matches and vice versa. So long as you have someone with you at all times, we can keep you safe."

He noted Jeff's hesitation. At least the boy was giving it some consideration. Jeff finally spoke but with great uncertainty, "Wha … what if John feels the same way as Dave?"

"John's a good guy, he will understand. Even if he doesn't, what harm will it do? If the pictures land on his lap, we'll still have to face the consequences."

Jeff thought over what Mark said and reluctantly agreed with him. "But, Mark, I .. I don't know where to begin, I don't know if I can tell him!"

"Leave that to me, but you're coming with me. I'm not going to leave you here on your own."

Jeff was startled, "You mean now?"

"No time like the present. I need immediate reinforcements and I know I can trust John. C'mon, lets get to it!" Mark pulled Jeff up. He decided to act before Jeff changed his mind.

They found John in his private dressing room. Taking one look at their grave faces, John knew something eminent must have happened. Without preamble, Mark related the events from 2003 to what took place in Dave's locker room to John.

It was hard for Jeff, it was like reliving those horrifying events over again. John's expressions fleeted from disbelief to shock to anger. When Mark finally finished, they both waited with abated breath for John's reaction.

Jeff was anxious and afraid. How would John react? He was surprised when John suddenly pulled him into his massive arms, embracing him tightly.

"Oh Jeff, I'm so sorry that you have to live through that all these years! I promise you, we'll get to the bottom of this and once we find out who that bastard is, I'll tear him limb from limb!"

Jeff relaxed against John, holding tight onto him. He finally found his voice and whispered gratefully, "Thank you, John, thank you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Love all the reviews I'm getting, I really appreciate them! Okay, I know you want to know who the perpetrator is, but not yet. Soon, I promise! And one more thing, this may no longer be a Jeff/Batista pairing. Anything goes from here onwards!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Dave was brooding in his hotel room. He flew in about two hours ago and was trying to catch some sleep. Those pictures kept haunting him, he couldn't forget them. Now that he had time to think calmly, he couldn't believe that Jeff would get involved in those crazy sex games. The shy, innocent and child-like man he was crushing on just didn't fit into those pictures! Those pictures bothered him. He felt uneasy when he looked at them. What was it that didn't look right? He just couldn't put his finger on it at the moment.

When he saw those pictures of Jeff, he had immediately associated him with Colin, his roommate back in college. After a late night out with his buddies, he had returned to the hostel to find Colin engaged in a threesome tryst in their room. Colin was hand-cuffed to the bedpost. A guy situated between his legs was thrusting frantically against him. What irked Dave was the other naked man who was video-taping the whole scene!

Once the two men had left, Dave had asked Colin why he had allowed himself to be taped. Wasn't he afraid what his friends might think and say about him? Colin had smirked and told him that he didn't care what other people thought. He was only interested in making money and there were people willing to pay good money for those videos.

Dave was stunned. Didn't he think he was selling himself short? Colin had simply laughed in his face. Dave must be naïve to think that he was the only guy in the campus to do it. He claimed that every guy who had done it never regretted it. They made more money than their counterparts who worked part-time waiting on tables and washing cars and all they got was a measly wage.

Colin had propositioned him, promising Dave that his great physique and good looks would stand him in good stead. He would make a lot of money in no time. Dave was disgusted with him and had immediately moved out the following day.

No matter how hard Dave tried, he just couldn't see Jeff selling his body that way. His behavior was way too innocent, his response to his touches revealed him to be inexperienced. It was true that he had never been with a man before but he had plenty of experience with ladies, so he should know. Yet, he couldn't find a logical explanation to explain Jeff appearing in those pictures.

The other thing that plagued him was how the pictures made their way into his hands. Someone definitely wanted him to see those pictures but why? It definitely had something to do with Jeff!

It was impossible to sleep with so many questions going through his mind. Dave checked his watch, 5.30 in the morning. He lay on his back, resting his body but his mind was on overdrive. He had lashed out at Jeff, had spoken harsh words to hurt him. Dave was surprised at his own behavior, he would normally never jump to conclusions but the thought of Jeff doing those perverse acts had triggered his temper. He felt ashamed of himself. He couldn't take back what he had said and he knew that Jeff was deeply hurt. God, he had actually made him cry!

He recalled the hurt in his eyes, the look of shame and … rejection. Dave suddenly recalled what Jeff had said to him before he blew him off. He said he was going to miss him! He regretted his harsh words and wanted to call Jeff to apologize. But he didn't have his number. He would find Matt later and try to get Jeff's number from him. He didn't have high hopes of Jeff forgiving him so readily, but he wasn't about to give up. He would try to make it up to Jeff somehow.

Having made up his mind on his next course of action, Dave's exhaustion finally overtook him. He fell into a restless sleep, his thoughts on Jeff.

~*~

Jeff didn't sleep well at all. Despite Mark and John's support, he was still apprehensive. He was jittery and his nerves were on edge. He was expecting the pictures to make their reappearance and someone to confront him with them. Surprisingly, no such thing happened. He still had no idea who the third man was. He could be anyone! The only people he could really trust were Mark and John and they never left his side.

With Dave now drafted over, the bet between Randy and Adam was finally called off but not before Randy kicked up a big fuss. They were having an argument over it at the breakfast table.

"The bet was that whoever gets Jeff in bed first would take the winnings. Neither of them got to him, so that means no one won!" Adam asserted his point.

"C'mon Adam, Jeff is now with John! Dave's out of the picture! John is officially the winner. I've won! You should pay me! Damn it, it's only five hundred dollars!"

"Five hundred dollars is not loose change!" Adam retorted.

At that moment, Mark, Jeff and John walked in. Adam waved them over.

"You're up early, what have you both been up to?" Mark enquired as they sat down at the table.

Randy started to open his mouth but Adam kicked him underneath the table. No one needed to know about the bet, especially Jeff!

"We're thinking of hitting the gym and then going for a swim later. Just wanted to get an early start, would you guys care to join us?"

John nodded, "Sure, why not? We've nothing planned so far. Huh, if it's all right with both of you. Mark? Jeff?" John almost forgot that Jeff disliked going to the gym.

Jeff sighed, "I might as well and I thought I got Matt off my back!"

Mark snickered at his look of resignation, "That settles it then. We'll meet you guys at the gym after breakfast."

A quick breakfast and the guys met up. No one else was around. They did an intensive one and a half hour work out before heading to the pool. It was a sunny day and except for a couple of hotel guests, the guys had the pool to themselves.

As Jeff pulled his tee off and wriggled out of his track pants, John couldn't help staring at his body. He was naturally fair and did not carry the massive muscular look of a standard wrestler. His abs were toned but the six-pack were not obvious. He had a small waist and his trunks rode low on his girlish hips. The sight of his tight buns had John drooling, he felt the urge to squeeze them. Jeff's legs were a sight to behold! They were long, slim and very well-toned. His thighs were slender but tight and John could imagine them clutching his waist in a tight grip!

John swallowed visibly, unconsciously licking his lips. What he wouldn't do to have that body beneath him and those legs wrapped around him! He broke off his reverie when he heard snickering. He turned to see Randy and Adam smirking at him.

"Hey John, see something you like?" Randy threw him a sly grin, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Jeff remained oblivious and had just dived into the pool. He came up, blinking the water from his eyes and moved his wet hair away from his face. John ogled at Jeff, he was practically salivating at the delicious sight of him! He looked so hot and sexy with his dripping wet hair and the trunks which clung to his tight ass like a second skin!

He heard Randy say, "You're getting hot under the collar, why don't you take a dip lover boy!"

Before he realized it, he was pushed into the pool by both Randy and Adam, raucous laughter followed him. When John came up, he saw Mark looking on amused. The watchdog had lain back against a deck chair which was placed strategically so that he could keep watch on who was coming and going. Randy and Adam were grinning at him at poolside and Jeff, his sweet Jeff was laughing at him. John shook his head but grinned good-naturedly at his friends.

They swam and played in the water before deciding to just lie back quietly and get a tan. Adam and Randy had brought the suntan lotion and offered to share. As the guys applied the lotion lavishly on their bodies, John noticed that Jeff was trying to reach his back.

"Here, let me help you Jeff," John offered and pouring a handful of lotion, started to rub it gently on Jeff's back.

Jeff's nerves tingled when John touched him. He couldn't stop the quiver that ran down his spine. John felt it and his hand stopped in its track. He could see the slow blush creeping up Jeff's neck and face and was delighted at his response. He moved his hand again but this time, he massaged and caressed the skin beneath it. He smiled to himself when he heard Jeff let out a soft moan.

Randy and Adam interrupted his moment with Jeff, again!

Adam slapped the back of his hand, "Stop molesting him!"

He turned back to Mark, "Hey Mark! You have to watch this guy here. He's putting his hands all over Jeffrey!"

Randy snickered and whispered to Jeff, "If you're not careful, John will have you lying on your back and moaning his name!"

Both guys roared with laughter at their own jokes, slapping each other on the back. Jeff blushed furiously and moved away to lay on his front on the deck chair beside Mark. He covered his face with a towel, keeping his still flushed face hidden from the others. Mark was trying to keep a straight face while John was grinning sheepishly at everyone. He ran his hand through his short hair before settling himself on the other side of Jeff.

The eyes narrowed with anger. He didn't like it when John placed his hands on Jeff! He had got Dave out of the way but he did not expect Mark to be so resourceful. Mark still remained and that was a big problem. John he could handle but Mark? He had to think of a way to get the Deadman out of his way. Only then would he be able to get his hands on Jeff!

He contemplated delivering copies of the photographs to John but decided against it. It was too risky. He might not be lucky the second time round and could get caught. Mark definitely would be watching closely now and it appeared he wasn't letting Jeff out of his sight.

He suddenly hit upon an idea. Yes, that would work. He looked down at the group from his window, his room overlooked the pool. He studied Jeff, admiring his body and yearned to touch him again. He missed him and couldn't wait to have him! Once he got his hands on Jeff, he wouldn't hold back. This time, he would take the little one and make him wholly his! He turned away from the window, time to put his plan into action!

~*~

Dave was frustrated. Matt had adamantly refused to give him Jeff's number. He had found it peculiar that Jeff didn't personally give Dave his number. Out of curiosity, he had called Jeff and was taken aback to find out that Dave had said some nasty things to his little brother. Jeff didn't exactly tell him what happened but had told him woefully that they were no longer friends.

Dave wondered if he should try calling Mark but considering how close and protective Mark was over Jeff, he wouldn't be able to get any help from him as well. He had tried calling the hotel but the guys had already checked out. They were on their way to their next destination, Chicago. How the hell was he going to find out where they were staying? He could call the office to find out their travel plans but it would take too long and too many questions would be asked.

Dave was desperate to talk to Jeff. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen but what? Why and how those pictures turned up had been on the uppermost of his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door and the stage hand called out that his match would be starting in fifteen minutes. He sighed, he had to get ready. He would try to reach Mark later. Maybe he could tell him what was going on.

~*~

"C'mon Vince, you have enough guys over there. You just sent Dave over, you don't need me!" Mark protested.

Vince had just informed Mark that he was sending him over to Smackdown for a one-night appearance. Good for ratings, he had said!

"Mark, it's only for one night. The fans would love to see you! It would be a real treat! I'm putting you with Dave in a tag-team match against Cade and Murdoch. Come on, just this once and you'll be back before you know it!"

Mark shook his head, "Looks like I've no choice. But don't spring this last minute shit on me again!"

Vince smiled agreeably, "Won't happen again, I promise! Now, you better go get ready, I've made the arrangement for you to fly to Denver tomorrow morning. You can pick up your ticket at the front desk before you leave."

Mark made his way back to his dressing room to prepare for his match. He had left Jeff with John. He quickly changed and went to John's room. Jeff's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Mark, what took you so long? What did Vince want?"

Mark explained the situation to them. He had no choice in the matter.

"Jeff, I want you to stay with John while I'm away and John, I trust you to take care of Jeff. Just make sure that you never leave him alone. You have to be extra careful when you're both at the arena."

John nodded, "We'll be careful and don't worry, I will take care of Jeff."

Later that night after the show, the guys decided to hang out at a local club. Mark invited Adam and Randy along. Somehow, he felt that he could trust them. Adam knew Jeff way back to their days as tag team rivals. They joined the company at about the same time in 1998. If he was the perpetrator, he wouldn't wait that long to get his hands on Jeff. Randy joined the company in 2002. The young man was all business. He was very ambitious and his whole focus was on becoming the champion and the best.

He had studied both Adam and Randy closely and was positive they would not harm Jeff. Their attitude towards Jeff had been cordial and friendly and they got along fabulously. He felt that those two would be the ones he would approach for help if the need arose.

Mark felt that it would be easier to catch the perpetrator off-guard if less people knew about Jeff's troubles. The evil doer would attempt to catch Jeff alone and that was why Mark felt uneasy leaving Jeff at that inopportune time. If only he could refuse Vince but he knew he couldn't. Not after Vince had given in to him to stay on at Raw. He couldn't deny him that simple request for a single night appearance.

Adam was dancing with Jeff. They were doing the bump, grinding and bumping their hips to the music. The music was loud and Adam had to lean in close to Jeff to make himself heard.

"Jeff, what's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Jeff looked startled. He stopped dancing and looked up at Adam, a bewildered look on his face, "How did you know?"

"No, don't stop dancing. I want us to remain inconspicuous. We can still talk." He continued their conversation without missing a beat.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on? I know something's wrong. You've changed. You used to be sociable but now, you have become subdued. You keep to yourself a lot and you're always looking behind your back."

Jeff kept quiet. How could he tell Adam what had happened to him? It wasn't something you could just talk about randomly. He couldn't even bring himself to tell Mark the sordid details. It was just too painful and shameful. His silence gave Adam his answer.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But, if you need my help, just let me know. We're still friends aren't we?"

"Yes, of course, Adam." Jeff didn't want Adam to think otherwise despite his differences with Matt over Amy.

Adam let out a sigh of relief, "That's good to know. I'm sorry for the trouble I had caused Matt. I hope you won't hold it against me."

"Adam, I love Matt and Amy and I'm sorry things didn't work out for the two of them. It wasn't exactly all your fault. You have always been my friend and I'm grateful that you still care. Thank you."

Adam smiled at him, "You're welcome and don't forget, call me if you need me."

Jeff returned his smile, "Thanks, I will."

Jeff had the next dance with John. Adam went to sit with Randy and Mark. He watched Jeff for several minutes before speaking, "Mark, can I ask you something?"

Mark cocked his eyebrow quizzically at him, "What is it Adam?"

"Jeff's in trouble, isn't he?" He asked quietly.

Mark thought. _Adam's really perceptive. He knows something's in the air!_

Randy asked curiously, "What are you guys talking about? What trouble is Jeff in?"

Adam explained, "It's just a feeling. I know Jeff for a long time and I can tell something's off. He's afraid. I don't know why but he's scared. Am I right, Mark?"

Mark wasn't certain that it was the right place and time to talk about Jeff's issues.

"I'm not at liberty to say anything. But, can I ask you guys to do me a favor?"

Adam and Randy nodded and Adam responded, "Sure, what is it?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. Could you guys just help to keep an eye on Jeff? John is his designated bodyguard but I appreciate another set of helping hands."

"That's not a problem, we are glad to help."

"Thanks, I hope I'm wrong but somehow, I've got this feeling that your help would be needed."

The guys retired to bed at around midnight. Mark had to leave for the airport at eight. In spite of his recent troubles, Jeff fell fast asleep, comforted by the presence of Mark. He had pushed Dave into the back of his mind, refusing to think about him. He couldn't help it if Dave despised him for his past. He was hurting and the only way to stop the hurt was for him to let go. He still had Mark and John and oddly enough, he found himself trusting Adam and Randy. He would be safe with them.

The next morning, Mark called John over to keep Jeff company before he left. Jeff was still asleep and he wasn't about to leave him alone in their room. As soon as John brought his stuff over, Mark leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Jeff's forehead and left quietly.

John sat on Mark's bed and looked upon the sleeping man. With his guard down, he looked so angelic yet vulnerable. It tore John apart to see the circumstances wearing down the younger Hardy. The lively yet shy young man had become a shade of his normal self. He had become aloof and kept to himself with the exception of Mark, Adam, Randy and himself.

John leaned back against the bed. They didn't have to fly off for the next two days. He intended to spend some quality time with Jeff and cheer him up. What better way to do that than to have a romantic candle-lit dinner in their room! He couldn't stop his heart from pounding hard against his chest as he thought of the possibility. _Tonight, after dinner, we could cuddle and kiss and who knows, if I'm lucky, I may have him sleeping in my bed! _

Jeff woke up an hour later and saw John gazing at him from the other bed. He smiled shyly at him, "You're here, why didn't you wake me? I wanted to see Mark off."

John grinned at him, "Mark didn't want to wake you up. He said he'll most probably see you tomorrow night.

Jeff nodded, "I'll call him later and John, thanks for coming over. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it Jeff, I'm glad I get some time to spend alone with you."

Jeff blushed at the hint but decided to steer clear from the subject. He was afraid of getting hurt, just like he was with Dave. His current predicament also didn't allow him to think of pleasant associations. It was hard enough trying to stay strong when he felt like breaking down. He just had too many things on his mind.

Jeff slowly sat up and stretched, throwing off his bedcover and slid his long legs off the bed. He was dressed in a simple tee and boxers. He got up and excused himself. He wanted to shower before they went for breakfast. John's breath hitched as he watched Jeff sashay into the bathroom. He kept his eyes glued on his ass until the door closed and he lost sight of those delectable sweet cheeks. He adjusted the tightening around his short front. He really had to stop thinking dirty thoughts as they were making him uncomfortably noticeable.

To Jeff's surprise, he found himself surrounded by Adam and Randy as they moved to join them for breakfast at the hotel. He was pleasantly surprised to find himself relaxing and enjoying their company. The guys spent the day together. They went to the arcade, shot some pool, done some shopping in which John secretly bought some aromatic candles, ate junk food and swam at the hotel pool. It was a day to relax and laze around. Jeff called Mark and they spoke for a while. Mark would be coming back the following night.

John had secretly made arrangements for dinner to be delivered to their room. He shared his dinner plans with Adam and Randy. They were seated at poolside having drinks. Jeff was taking a last minute dip before they retired to their rooms to wash up for dinner.

John told Adam and Randy that he appreciated their help in keeping an eye on Jeff but he wanted them to stay away that night. He did not want them to ruin his plan to get close to Jeff but he had trouble getting them to agree to it.

"Mark did ask us to help. We don't want to disappoint him. I'm sure you can understand our situation." Adam spoke to John with a straight face.

Randy nodded affirmatively, "Yes, we're supposed to follow you guys around. We take our assignments very seriously. You know what Mark would do to us if we fail him!"

John let out an exasperated sigh, "Tell me guys, what can I do to get you two to leave us alone for the night?"

Adam and Randy looked at each other before grinning deviously at John, "Well, you can pay us two hundred dollars to get rid of us," Adam said.

"Two hundred dollars! That's daylight robbery!" John gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Sshhh, keep it down! You don't want Jeff to hear, do you?" Randy tried to placate his friend and buddy.

John quickly glanced at Jeff and gave a sigh of relief. He had not heard and was still swimming leisurely in the pool.

"Okay! Okay! I'll give you the two hundred! And I thought you guys were my friends!"

John removed his wallet. He had the sudden urge to put both guys in his submission move, the STFU. He wanted them to gag on his money!

"It is money well paid, John," Adam said as he kindly removed the money from his fingers. "We are your friends. Good friends look out for each other. Don't worry. We'll not bother you tonight! And John?"

"What?" John answered grumpily, his mood sullied by the current incident. He was poorer by two hundred dollars because of his so-called friends!

"Good luck tonight! You know what I mean!" Adam and Randy high-fived each other and laughed. They were going to treat themselves to a nice dinner and head on to a bar afterwards. Their services were not required for the night.

After another half-hour, the guys got up to go back to their rooms. Adam and Randy winked at John before they parted ways. Jeff caught the exchange and wondered what was going on? He shrugged his shoulders absently, knowing them they were up to something. He decided to leave them to their own devices.

John and Jeff entered their room and John suggested that Jeff take the first shower. As soon as Jeff stepped into the bathroom, John quickly called room service asking them to send up dinner. When the dinner trolley was pushed in, Jeff had not come up from the bathroom. John quickly lit the jasmine scented candles he had bought and dimmed the lights. The setting was beautiful and so romantic! John was pleased with his handiwork. He was sure Jeff would be pleasantly surprised.

When Jeff stepped out, he was stunned by the sight that greeted him! The room was dimmed, a soft glow cast on the romantic setting for two at the table, and the candles! He sniffed the air appreciatively, the sweet jasmine aroma lulling his senses. He felt a set of arms wrapped his waist from behind and then John's whisper, "You like it?"

He leaned back against John, relaxing against him. No one had done anything like that for him before. He was touched by John's thoughtfulness, "John, this is beautiful, thank you!"

John turned him around, keeping his hands on his waist. "I'm glad you like it. I hope you don't think me too presumptuous!"

Jeff smiled up at him, "No, never that! It's really sweet of you to go to all these trouble!"

"It's nothing. I just want you to be happy."

Jeff shyly leaned up and kissed him. John pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Jeff's lips were so soft and warm and his mouth tasted heavenly! They kissed each other leisurely, exploring each other's mouth and finally broke apart for air. They gazed at each other with tender looks. John was the first to break the silence.

"Come, lets eat before the food gets cold!" He guided Jeff to his seat and sat across from him. He opened the champagne and poured out two glasses. They clink their glasses, taking a sip of the champagne before commencing to partake in the good food laid out before them. Throughout dinner, they made light conversation and before they knew it, they had finished the champagne.

Jeff giggled, the champagne had lowered his defenses and he felt relaxed. John could feel his blood rushing to his brain, he felt himself flush when he heard Jeff's giggles. He walked up to Jeff and pulled him to his feet. Holding his hips, John leaned down and kissed him deeply. His tongue sought entrance and was granted immediate entry. Their tongues dueled and probed and soft moans filled the room. Made bold by the champagne, John moved his hands to Jeff's ass and kneaded them gently. Jeff mewled softly, his body shivered with anticipation. He arched his neck to provide greater access as John kissed and nibbled on his sensitive neck. His eyes closed as he submitted himself to John's ministrations, his mouth emitting soft moans.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Both men disengaged themselves reluctantly and John cursed inwardly. _What bloody lousy timing! _

He strode to the door and opened it with more force than needed. The bell-hop greeted him with a smile, "Excuse me sir but someone sent up a bottle of the finest champagne." He handed over the chilled bottle in ice, "Have a pleasant evening sir," and walked away.

John was so surprised he had forgotten to tip the bell-hop. He closed the door and looked at the bottle. He grinned_. So Adam and Randy have a conscience after all!_

He looked up at Jeff who was now leaning against his bed. Holding up the bottle, he informed Jeff, "Compliments from Adam and Randy."

"Oh, that was sweet of them!"

John opened up the bottle and taking two glasses, walked towards Jeff and sat on his bed.

He filled their glasses and handed one to Jeff, proposing a toast, "To us, to a new beginning of a wonderful relationship."

They clink their glasses and drank. John refilled their glasses again. He found himself swaying, his eyes blurred and he fought to stay upright. Jeff suddenly slumped on his side, the glass dropped onto the carpeted floor with a dull clank. John tried to call out but darkness crept upon him. He felt himself falling and he hit the floor, unconscious. The bottle and glass that fell from his hand spilled their contents onto the carpeting.

Jeff and John lay motionless. The door clicked and opened. A tall man walked into the room, followed by two others. He smiled at the sight of the two motionless men before directing his attention to his lackeys, "You, stand guard outside and you, get rid of the bottle and wash the glasses."

He walked towards Jeff while his lackeys went about carrying out his orders. He bent down and moved Jeff's hair out of his face. The boy was more beautiful close-up! He caressed his cheek, running the back of his hand gently down his face, "Welcome home Jeff!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated ………………………….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you everyone, for reading and reviewing! By the way, I've put up a poll in my profile page on this story. Please take some time to cast your vote. Thank you!

Warning : Okay, I have to put this here. But I know it's not going to deter the minors from reading. I'm just being a responsible writer! Here goes nothing!

Semi-rape scene! Responsible minors, (do they even exist?) kindly refrain from reading the following rape scene! (as if they will heed the warning!)

The perpetrator is revealed in this chapter! Hey, stop that! No cheating! You have to read this in its entirety without hunting for his name already! Sheesh!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Mark arrived in Denver at almost noon and checked into the hotel. He immediately picked up the phone, intending to check on Jeff. Someone knocked on the door before the call went through. He answered it and to his surprise, found Dave standing outside.

Dave looked at him awkwardly and Mark sighed, "You might as well come in, I need to talk to you about Jeff."

Dave entered and Mark shut the door. He gestured for Dave to sit down before he gave him a piece of his mind!

"Why the hell did you go ballistic on Jeff?! Do you know how much you've hurt him?!"

Dave looked remorsefully at Mark, "I'm really sorry, Mark. I know I'm an ass for behaving the way I did. I just lost it when I saw those pictures! You'll react the same way if you had seen them too!"

Mark looked stoically at him, "I'm really disappointed in you. You really didn't give him a chance to explain, you just jumped to your own conclusions! So, what you're telling me is that those pictures have convinced you of who Jeff is? If you think that, then I have nothing to say to you! You might as well leave now!"

"Wait, Mark! I came here to talk to you about those pictures. I know someone sent them to me for a reason and I believe you know why!"

Mark paused in mid stride to open the door for Dave to leave. He contemplated. Should he tell Dave the truth? He respected Jeff's wish not to tell anyone except John. But, it would help to clear up Dave's misconception of Jeff. He weighed his choices. Dave already knew from the pictures that Jeff was involved. If he knew the reasons behind it, he might not be so ready to judge Jeff.

He made up his mind. He would enlighten Dave, just enough to get him to understand Jeff's predicament.

"I do know the reason and so does John. I'm going to tell you the gist of it but just keep this to yourself. Jeff doesn't want anyone to find out, including Matt. I'm not in favor of keeping Matt in the dark and I'm going to let him know after this. He has to know that Jeff's in trouble."

"Jeff's in trouble? What kind of trouble is he in?" Dave asked in a worried tone.

"Let me start from the beginning. Jeff was forced to leave the company in 2003 because he was sexually harassed."

"What?! Why didn't he …"

"Just let me finish, you can ask the questions later," Mark interposed before Dave could go further.

"Three men were involved, two had left the company and one still remained unknown. Jeff doesn't know who the third guy is. I think the third man is now trying to get his hands on Jeff again. He has to be the one to send you those pictures. Jeff had no idea that they took those pictures of him in the first place. He was just as shocked as you were when he saw them!"

Dave was stupefied by the revelation. It took him awhile to absorb what Mark had just told him. "Are you telling me that those pictures were meant to get me out of the way?"

Mark nodded, "Yes, I believe the stalker wants to isolate Jeff so that he can get his hands on him. I have a feeling that he is someone working high up in the company because he tried to get rid of me as well. Do you know that Vince actually wanted to send me over with you? I managed to dissuade him though. He told me one of his board members suggested it but refused to tell me who.

Dave gasped, "Then what are you doing here? You left Jeff alone! He could be in danger right now!"

Mark let out a sigh of exasperation, "I didn't have a choice! Vince agreed to let me stay on. I couldn't turn down his request for a one-night appearance here in Denver! But, don't worry. I have arranged for John to stay with Jeff in the meantime. Adam and Randy have also agreed to help keep an eye on Jeff for me. He should be fine. I was just about to check on him when you interrupted me."

"Just call him now, Mark!" Dave was worried for Jeff's safety. Whoever the stalker was, he had gone to great lengths to try and get him and Mark out of the way.

Mark picked up his phone and hit the speed dial for Jeff's number. It rang but Jeff didn't pick up. He tried John, he didn't answer either. Mark scrolled the names on his phone, he decided to call Adam. On the third ring, Adam picked up.

"What's up Mark?"

Mark could hear the sounds of pinball machines going off in the background.

"Adam, is Jeff with you? I've been trying to reach him and John. They aren't picking up."

"Yeah, Jeff's here with us. We're at the arcade. Jeff and John are racing against each other at the moment."

Mark let out a sigh of relief. That explained why both of them were not picking up their calls. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's hunky dory! Don't worry Mark. We are spending the day together. We'll keep an eye on Jeff. If it makes you feel any better, I will get him to call you later."

"I appreciate if you can do that, Adam. Can you ask Jeff to call me around five? Watch him for me and you guys enjoy yourselves!"

Mark ended the call and looked at Dave, "He's all right."

Dave heaved a sigh of relief. "Do you know that I tried calling you last night but you didn't pick up."

"We were at a club. The music was loud. I didn't hear the phone ring. Why?"

"Because I wanted to call Jeff but I didn't have his number. Matt refused to give it to me and I thought you would be my next best bet."

"I'm not sure that it is a good time to call Jeff right now. He's real upset about what you said. You must understand that he's going through a rough time at the moment."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about it, Mark? I don't like the situation at all. I've been feeling uneasy ever since I saw those photographs."

"I know the feeling." Mark also had a sense of foreboding but he had just spoken to Adam. They were watching over Jeff and did not encounter any problems so far.

"The guys will watch over Jeff. He'll be fine." Mark wished he could feel as confident as he sounded.

Dave couldn't ignore the alarm going off in his head, "I really hope you're right, Mark."

Jeff did call Mark later. He sounded cheerful and happy and Mark was glad to hear him enjoying himself. He told Jeff that he would be returning the following day and bade him to take care.

After hanging up, Mark tried to reassure himself that his little pup would be fine, but he couldn't stop worrying. He was becoming just as paranoid as Jeff was. Mark decided then that he wasn't going to wait until the next day to fly back. As soon as the match was over, he was going to catch the first available flight back to Chicago. Having made up his mind, he started to prepare for his tag match with Dave. Little did he know that his young pup would fall into the clutches of his stalker long before he could reach Chicago!

~*~

John came to groggily. He found himself lying on the floor and tried to sit up. The whole room spun and he had to close his eyes to get his bearings. He opened his eyes, searching for Jeff. _Where is he?_ Jeff wasn't on the bed, he wasn't anywhere in the room! John pulled himself up and staggered into the bathroom. Jeff wasn't there as well!

He started to panic. He looked for his phone and called Adam. After several rings and Adam didn't pick up, he tried calling Randy instead. There was no response from Randy either. He checked his watch. It was half past one in the morning. Jeff couldn't have disappeared just like that! He sat on the bed, trying to recall what had happened. The last thing he remembered was having dinner with Jeff. Wait! He recalled seeing Jeff fall unconscious on the bed before he passed out himself. _Oh God! The champagne! The bottle that was sent up …. it was drugged! Jeff! Someone has taken Jeff! _

John tried desperately to call both Adam and Randy again but to no avail. _I have to find Jeff! He's in trouble!_ But John didn't know where to start looking! He kept trying to reach Adam and Randy. _What am I going to do? I need help!_ He made his way out. He would start looking in the lobby and check with reception if they had seen Jeff. He tried calling Adam and Randy again. _Come on guys, pick up! I need you!_

He checked at reception, no one had seen Jeff or anyone suspicious. They asked John if anything was wrong. John hesitated to tell them. Jeff didn't want anyone to know. Things could blow out of proportion once the police got involved. He told them it was nothing. He punched the speed dial for Randy and left the hotel, looking around in desperation.

"Hey John! What's up man? I thought …"

"Randy! Oh God! I finally got you! Come back quick! Jeff's missing!" John cut off Randy half-way.

"Jeff's missing? How did that happen?" Randy was stunned.

"It's a long story but I need you and Adam to help me find Jeff! I don't know where to start looking!"

Randy could hear the desperation in his voice.

"You have to calm down! We're heading back right this minute! Do you think we should call the police?"

"No! Jeff's secret will then be exposed and we cannot let that happen!"

"Secret? What secret are you talking about?"

John had forgotten that Randy and Adam were not told of Jeff's unfortunate past and present trouble. "Shit! Forget I say that! Just come back now! I'll wait for you outside the lobby!"

"We're in the cab heading back right now! John, I don't know what's going on but I think you better call Mark and let him know!"

"Fuck! He's going to kill me! Look Randy. Can just meet me as soon as you can? I'll call Mark right now!"

John ended the call and with shaking hands, he called Mark's number. Mark picked up almost immediately, "John, what's wrong?"

John gulped before telling Mark, "I'm sorry Mark, but Jeff's missing!"

"WHAT?! You're supposed to stay with him! What happened?"

John related the events to the point where he woke up and found Jeff missing.

"You call Adam and Randy and start looking! I'll be there in half an hour!"

"What? You're in Chicago?"

"I'm at the airport. The plane just landed a few minutes ago. You guys start looking, I'll call you once I get there!"

Mark ended the call. He just had to clear Customs and then he would be on his way to the hotel. He never expected the stalker to be so bold as to kidnap Jeff from his hotel room! No one expected that to happen and Jeff would end up paying for their complacency! _Please God, let Jeff be safe! Don't let any harm come to him!_ Mark prayed silently.

~*~

His head pounded with a vengeance as he regained consciousness. Jeff winced in pain and tried to hold his throbbing head but found his arms restrained above his head. _What the ..? _ He forced his eyes opened and stared into the gloom. He knew he wasn't in his hotel room. He swallowed hard and licked his dry lips. _Where am I? _

He struggled to sit up and felt around with his fingers around his bounded wrists. He was handcuffed to the bedpost! His eyes widened at the realization and he started to panic. _No! No! Not again! _

He started to hyperventilate and tried to tug his hands free but the cuffs were locked firmly around his wrists. He found himself trembling and whimpering with fear. He heard a door clicked and he froze. Light filtered into the room as the door opened and he saw the silhouette of a large man standing at the doorway. He couldn't see his face and he watched fearfully as the man walked towards him. He scrambled backwards and cowered, his knees bent close towards his chest, his face shielded between them. The man stopped beside the bed, looking down at him. A hand grasped his hair and jerked his head backwards.

Jeff gave a sharp gasp when his mouth was suddenly crushed against the unknown assailant. He felt the skin of his bottom lip broke and he could taste the coppery taste of his blood in his mouth. He tried to pull back but his attacker held him tight by his hair while continuing to ravish his mouth. Just as quickly, the man released him. Jeff gasped for air while the man breathed harshly. He crouched over Jeff, unmoving with both knees on the bed. Jeff couldn't take the silence any more.

"Who … who are you? Wha … what do you want from me?" Jeff asked in a quavering voice.

The man gave a low laugh and spoke, "I thought that kiss would tell you what I want!"

Jeff gasped. _That voice! He knows that voice!_

The man leaned closer and put his mouth close to Jeff's ear, making him flinch. He whispered huskily, "I want you, Jeffrey! I thought you'll never come back but I'm glad you did! I've missed you!"

He flicked his tongue sensuously on the outer shell of Jeff's ear. Jeff squeezed his eyes tight and whimpered. He was too terrified to move and speak.

"Come on, don't be like that! I'm not going to hurt you." The man continued to speak softly.

Jeff finally found his voice to plead with the man, "Please, just let me go! I promise I will not tell anyone, please …"

The man stayed quiet for awhile. The boy was afraid, he still thought of him as a monster! He didn't want to release those pictures but it was the only way he knew how to get Jeff alone. They were meant for his private enjoyment.

"I can't let you go. I've missed you and you're finally back! You don't expect me to just let you go?"

He reached out a hand and caressed him gently on his cheek, "I missed touching you."

He brushed his fingers lightly across his lower lip, "I missed kissing you."

He caressed his neck gently before sliding his hand down to press lightly on his heart, "I can't help thinking of you every single day for the past three years!"

The very nearness of Jeff made him dizzy with longing and need. He found himself growing hard. This time, he didn't have to hold back. He didn't have to answer to anyone. He was his own man. In his own perverted way, he had feelings for Jeff. However, circumstances had prevented him from telling Jeff how he had felt about him. This was his chance to show him but he wanted Jeff to see him before he made love to him.

The man knew he was taking a great risk. If things didn't work out as planned, he could get into trouble if Jeff reported him to the authorities. But that was a risk he was willing to take.

"Don't be afraid of me, Jeff. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry things got out of hand back then but I'll make it up to you. Just don't be afraid of me."

Jeff shook his head, keeping it down. He didn't want to look at the man to confirm his suspicion. "Just let me go. I want to leave. I won't tell, I promise!"

The man sighed in resignation, "Just to prove that I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to uncuff you but you must promise me not to run. Do you promise?"

Jeff couldn't believe his ears but he quickly nodded his agreement.

"Okay, just let me get the cuffs off." The man held his wrists still and unlocked the handcuffs, releasing him.

Jeff rubbed his wrists to get the circulation back, but he still averted his eyes from the man. The man might let him go if he thought he couldn't identify him.

"Jeff, look at me," the man coaxed him.

Jeff shook his head, refusing to look at him.

"I'm going to turn on the lights so you will know who I am."

"No! I don't want to know!" Jeff feared the consequences once he could identify him.

He tried to make a dash for it but was pulled back by a strong arm. He screamed and fought to disengage himself.

"Don't fight me damn it! Will you just hold still?! I'm not going to hurt you!" The man used his body weight to hold the thrashing and kicking Jeff down on the bed, while keeping his arms pinned on both sides of his head.

"No! Let me go! Please ……." Jeff broke off and started to cry. He felt so helpless! He wanted Matty to come and save him! He needed Mark to come and protect him!

"Sshh, don't cry. I just want you to look at me."

Jeff continued to sob loudly, the tears blurring his vision. He realized that the man had turned on the side lamp. He shut his eyes tight, refusing to open them. He would not be allowed to get away if he looked at his face!

"Open your eyes and look at me!" The man's voice took on an authoritative tone. He was tired of playing nice, since it was getting him nowhere!

Jeff turned his head to one side, still refusing to look at him.

"I say, look at me!" The man released his hands to grab his head to face him.

Jeff felt compelled to obey and he forced himself to open his eyes. Oh God! He knew that voice and he was right! It was Hunter!

Hunter gently wiped his tears away with his thumb and stroked his hair away from his face. Jeff winced each time he touched him and it did not escape Hunter's eyes. Jeff loathed him! It triggered his temper and his eyes narrowed with anger. Forgetting himself, Hunter held his head firmly and kissed him forcibly. He plundered Jeff's mouth, forcing his tongue in, sucking on his tongue, biting his lips, raping his mouth! His actions made him rock hard and aching with need.

Just then, Jeff brought a hand up and punched him hard on his nose. Hunter yelped in pain and released Jeff to hold his nose. He shifted his body up and it was the opening Jeff was looking for. He kneed Hunter hard in the groin and attempted to make his escape. In spite of his pain, Hunter reached out and grasped him by the back of his pants, preventing him from getting away. He grimaced in pain but kept a firm grip and pulled the boy back down onto the bed.

Jeff kicked and punched blindly and that only riled Hunter. Willing the pain in his nuts to go away, he forced Jeff's legs open and crawled up between them, pinning him down with his whole weight. He held his hands down with one hand pinned above his head. Jeff continued to squirm underneath him and his wriggling got Hunter excited. Somehow, the throbbing pain in his nuts had given way to the throbbing need for release.

Keeping Jeff's hands pinned down with one hand, Hunter quickly unbuckled Jeff's belt, flipped his button open and unzipped his pants with his other. Realizing Hunter's intention, Jeff screamed and renewed his struggles. _No! Not Hunter! Please, not him!_ He didn't want Hunter to be the first one to pop him!

Unfortunately, his writhing only further aroused Hunter's sexual hunger. Hunter managed to pull off his pants and thong. He was now removing his own clothes and with great difficulty, got them off without letting Jeff up.

Jeff started to cry and plead with him, "Please, don't! I don't want this! Please, let me go!"

His pleas fell on death ears. Hunter was only aware of his need to get off. He spit on his hand and lubricated his cock. Positioning the head at Jeff's entrance, he pushed in none too gently. Jeff screamed out in pain. He could feel the sharp pain shooting down his back. He gritted his teeth and clenched the sheets with tight fists, willing the pain to stop. Tears streaked down his anguished face.

Hunter's eyes widened in surprise. His cock was only half way in. Jeff was so tight that he couldn't push past further without causing him a great deal of pain. It was like he was never penetrated before! He found it hard to believe! _Jeff can't be still a virgin? Or can he? _ He pulled out his cock and noticed the blood. The sight of it made his blood rushed to his cock. He was aching so badly that it hurt. Shaking with the need for release, Hunter looked at Jeff. He was trembling and crying softly and the fight seemed to have left him. He looked so vulnerable.

Acting on his instincts, Hunter suppressed his urges and decided to go slow. He believed that it was Jeff's first time and he didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily. Reaching out, he pulled open the side drawer and removed the tube of lube. Popping the cap open, he squeezed a sizeable portion onto his palm and coated them generously along his cock. He squeezed more of the lube and rubbed gently on Jeff's sore little pucker which had blood leaking out from it. Jeff jumped when he felt Hunter touch him. He whimpered at the soothing sensation of the cooling gel. Hunter tossed the lube aside and positioned his head again at the hole. This time, he pushed in gently and although Jeff whimpered with pain, it was bearable.

Slowly, Hunter pushed in until he filled Jeff completely. He lay still, trying to control the urge to thrust. He took in deep breaths and waited for Jeff to adjust to the huge invasion. Slowly, he pulled out and thrust in. With each thrust, he buried himself deeper into Jeff. He established a rhythm and started picking up the pace. He thrust hard and deep and Jeff's sweet moans sounded music to his ears.

He couldn't believe his good fortune! He had himself a virgin to break in and damned, he was going to have fun doing it! But, first and foremost, he would make sure that Jeff enjoyed his first time, although the initiation was kind of rough.

Listening to Jeff's moans, Hunter decided to enhance his pleasure. He picked up Jeff's legs and wrapped them around his waist. This allowed him to penetrate deeper. Hunter started pounding hard and deep into Jeff. He shifted ever slightly and listened to Jeff's moans. When he heard the sharp keening, he knew he had found Jeff's magic button. Holding the position, he drove in, driving deeper with each thrust, pounding Jeff into the mattress!

By this time, Jeff was writhing with need. He couldn't stop the pleasurable sensations sweeping through his body. He arched his back to meet Hunter's thrusts, crying out with need, seeking release. Hunter thrust frantically, he could feel himself almost at the edge but he held back, he wanted Jeff to cum first!

Panting loudly, he grasped Jeff's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He lifted Jeff's buttocks and drove in hard, plunging his large and hard pulsating penis deep into Jeff's core. Jeff had long gone lost his self-control. He gripped hard onto Hunter's shoulders and using them as leverage, arched his hips up to meet him, thrust for thrust. His wanton cries drove Hunter mad with desire. He increased momentum, pounding fast, hard and deep! He wrapped his hand around Jeff's shaft and stroked fast and hard to match his thrusts.

Jeff screamed as he climaxed. His cum shot out in ribbons covering both their bellies. Hunter took in a sharp intake of breath as he felt Jeff's rectal muscles caught him in a death grip. He came with a shout, shooting copious flow of hot cum into Jeff, filling him to overflowing before collapsing on top of him. Both men panted harshly, their bodies slowly coming down from the high. They were drenched in perspiration.

Hunter slowly got off Jeff and slid to his side. He looked at Jeff who was avoiding his eyes. Jeff looked so desirable with his fully flushed face and strands of hair clinging to the side of his face. Hunter couldn't resist. He moved to hold Jeff against him and was delightfully surprised when he didn't shy away from him. He nuzzled his face against Jeff's neck before kissing him tenderly. This was what he had been missing all along. His heart was now full. His Jeffrey had come back to him!

------------------------------------------------

Congratulations to those who guessed Hunter was the perpetrator!

Don't forget to cast your vote to my poll! It will close this weekend!

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………......................


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

The poll will close tomorrow. If you haven't voted, please do so. You can find the poll in my profile page.

Thank you for all your reviews! Some of your questions regarding Hunter's actions will be answered in this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Jeff opened his eyes and found himself looking into the eyes of Hunter. Hunter had been watching him sleep for the past hour. Jeff shyly cast his eyes down and made to get up, but Hunter pulled him back gently.

"Where're you going? Just lie down here with me for a while. I'll take you back later."

Jeff shook his head, "I need to get back. John and the guys will be worried." He quickly got dressed.

Hunter pulled on his pants before looking at him pensively, "Are you going to tell them?"

Jeff really didn't know what he was going to tell the guys when he got back. He was confused. He failed to understand how he could respond the way he did with Hunter. This was the man that had blackmailed, tormented and coerced him to submit to his sick perversions!

"I .. I don't know," Jeff told him honestly.

Hunter lifted a hand to cup his chin, "I know you're very confused and you don't need me to add on to it but I need to explain my past actions to you. It might help you to understand why I did what I did."

"All of you hurt me! What is there to explain?" Jeff spat out bitterly.

Hunter closed his eyes. He wished he had not agreed to participate in the sick game years ago. It hurt the one person that he cared for deeply and he could never forgive himself for allowing it to happen.

"I'm really sorry and I know that's not enough. Please, let me explain! If you still hate me after what I have to say, I'll not stop you from leaving and I'll leave you alone."

Jeff hesitated before nodding slightly for Hunter to proceed.

"I couldn't forget the first time I saw you. You were just a kid at sixteen years of age. You were the baby in the company. Everyone doted on you, Mark, Glen, Shawn, Austin … Hell! Even Vince and Shane had a soft spot for you! I was Triple H, Stephanie McMahon's faithful boyfriend. Can you imagine what would happen if Vince ever found out that I wanted to ditch his daughter for one Jeff Hardy, the man I fell in love with?"

Jeff gasped, "You .. you loved me?"

"Yes, and I still do! If Vince had found out, both of us would be out of a job and we would never set foot in a ring again! So I did the most logical thing, I hid my feelings from you and stayed on with Steph."

Hunter rubbed his hand across his face in exasperation, "All would have been well if I hadn't been careless. I followed and watched you closely. You can say that I loved you from a distance."

He gave a harsh laugh, "I was so stupid! I was paying attention to you that I didn't realize that Bischoff was watching me all that time! Once he realized I'd fallen for you, he held an ace card in his sleeves and compelled me to do his bidding."

Hunter stopped talking, he found it difficult to tell Jeff what Bischoff wanted.

Jeff prodded, "What did he want from you?"

Hunter swallowed visibly before looking at Jeff and spoke quietly, "He wanted me to get you for him."

Jeff gave him a bewildered stare, not quite getting it, "I don't understand."

Hunter looked at him uneasily, "Bischoff wanted you, Jeff! He threatened to tell Steph if I didn't help him. You and I were as good as gone if that happened. I'm sorry but I really had no choice."

"Tell me what you did to help him! I would really like to know!" Jeff spoke caustically but deep down, he couldn't help feeling hurt. This man had made love to him just a couple of hours!

Hunter had no qualms telling Jeff the truth. It was time for him to face up to the man he loved for what he had done.

"I believe Bischoff told you that he had connections with people higher up in the company. They have the authority to decide on the fate of their employees. He used that to blackmail you to submit to him. He told you that he would get Matt and Mark fired if you didn't do what he say, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Jeff's voice quavered, he was on the verge of breaking down. He could still recall the events clearly in his head, like it only happened yesterday!

"You didn't believe him at first. You refused to submit to his demands and he had to prove to you that he wasn't bluffing. He broke up the Hardy Boyz up and Matt got sent over, leaving you alone. You believed him then, didn't you?"

Jeff sobbed loudly, "What did you do to help him? Tell me, damn it!"

Hunter hated himself, he wasn't proud of what he did. And now, he had to hurt Jeff all over again.

"I was the one who convinced Vince to break up the Hardy Boyz. Bischoff knew that Vince wouldn't take his advice seriously. When it comes to decisions like moving the wrestlers, Vince listens to Shane, Steph and me. My role was to propose the idea to Steph and get her to influence her dad to agree to it. Vince asked Shane for his opinion and he was dead set against it. Vince came to me and … I'm sorry Jeff, but I did what I had to do."

Jeff was crying openly now, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered how lonely and helpless he felt then. Matt was gone and he couldn't even tell Mark. Bischoff swore that Mark was the next to go if he ever told anyone.

Hunter pressed on, better to get it all out now. He didn't want any secrets to stand between them, not anymore.

"You caved in then because you knew he wasn't bluffing. He could get Matt fired. It was Matt's lifelong dream to work for WWF and you couldn't stand by and watch his dreams fall apart. You refused to be selfish and so, you sacrificed yourself."

He looked on miserably as Jeff sobbed his heart out.

"To this day, I hate myself for allowing it to happen. I couldn't bear the thought of Bischoff and his henchman having their way with you. So, I tried to protect you the only way I can. I told him that I wanted to play his game as well. I wanted to be there for you, just to make sure that they did not totally violate you, to penetrate you. I warned them that if they fail to adhere to my request, I would not hesitate to go to Vince and tell him the whole story."

Jeff was crying piteously, loud sobs escaping him. He trembled at the memory. How they had used and abused him! The things they did to him! He had nightmares about them for the longest time!

"Bischoff agreed to let me into his game. He knew he could only push me so far. I needed to blindfold you to keep my identity a secret. But I swear to you, Jeff! I didn't touch you and partake in those sick games they played with you! I'm guilty though of taking those pictures. I wanted to use them as evidence against Bischoff if he went back against his word. I never revealed those pictures to anyone until now. I'm sorry for hurting you! I know it sounds wrong, but I look at them when I miss you! I can't get by a single day without thinking of you Jeff!"

Hunter couldn't bear how wretched Jeff looked. He was misery personified. If he could turn back the clock, he wouldn't have done what he did. He would rather sacrifice his job and career to keep Jeff safe! But, it was too late for regrets now.

"A few months after you left the company, Steph and I got married. I tried to put you out of my mind, but I just can't! Please Jeff! I know you hate me for putting you through all that, but can you forgive me?"

Jeff's head jerked upright at what Hunter just said. His voice was hoarse from crying.

"Forgive you? You son of a bitch! You … you and the others put me through hell! And even now when I come back, you still refuse to leave me alone! I hate you Hunter! I really hate you!"

He jumped off the bed before Hunter could stop him and ran out the door. He ran blindly down the stairs, the tears coursing down his face. He could hear Hunter running after him, calling out for him to stop. Running towards the door, he managed to get it open and ran out. He glanced around frantically. He didn't know where he was! How was he going to get back?

Hunter came up from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder but Jeff threw it off, "Don't touch me! I don't want you to touch me!"

He backed away from Hunter before turning around and ran down the streets. Hunter took off after him and caught him after a short chase.

Jeff tried to struggle out of his firm grip, crying brokenly, "Let me go! I hate you! You hear! I fucking hate you!"

Hunter wrapped Jeff in his arms, letting him vent. Jeff pounded his fists on his chest, crying helplessly, sobs wracking his body. Hunter held him tight, not releasing his hold and waited for his tears and anger to subside.

After several minutes, Jeff finally succumbed to exhaustion. He was spent. He slumped against Hunter and sniffled, his head resting against him, both hands fisted on his chest, his eyes closed. Hunter picked him up in his arms without any protest and carried him back to the house. He laid him down on the couch and went to fetch a wet towel. Gently, he wiped Jeff's tear-stained face before pulling him to rest against him. He leaned his head against Jeff's.

"I'll take you back to the hotel now. But, before you go, I just want you to know I will not hold it against you if you decide to go to the police. You have every right to do so."

Jeff remained unresponsive. He didn't acknowledge him. He just lay quietly against Hunter.

Hunter shifted his position, "We better leave now before John reports you missing."

He helped Jeff to his feet and got him into the car. It took them half an hour to reach the hotel. He unlocked the door to let Jeff out. Jeff got out from the car and both men looked at each other. Hunter gave him a slight nod. Without saying a word, he turned and walked away. He entered the hotel and took the elevator to his floor and walked towards his room. He slid the card key in and opened the door. Mark and John turned around in surprise and both shouted in unison, "Jeff!"

Jeff let out a loud sob and ran into Mark's safe arms. His heart wracked with pain as his tears flowed. Mark enveloped him in his arms and comforted him. He stroked his head and rocked him gently, waiting for him to regain some composure. The tears finally ceased but Jeff was emotionally drained. Mark lifted him onto the bed and lay him down. He pulled the covers over him and made to leave his side but Jeff grabbed onto his arm tightly.

He pleaded in a raspy voice, "Please Mark! Stay with me! Don't leave me here alone!"

Mark yielded to his request and sat on the bed, leaning against the bedpost. He stroked his hair gently and spoke in comforting tones, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here with you. Just close your eyes and sleep. We'll talk after you get some rest."

Jeff nodded and closed his eyes. He kept his grip on Mark and was fast asleep within seconds. Mark watched him for a couple of minutes before turning to John.

"Go and get some rest, John. I'll call you once I've talked to Jeff. Give Adam and Randy a call to let them know that Jeff is back and safe. They must still be running around looking for him."

John nodded, "Take care of him, Mark. He's in bad shape! I'll talk to you later." He left quietly.

Mark turned his attention back to Jeff. He gazed at the tear-stained face. Even asleep, Mark could sense his pain, his anguish. What had happened to him? Where did he go? Who was he with? He would get his answers when Jeff woke. Someone was going to pay for hurting his little pup!

~*~

Hunter sat on the couch, staring blankly into space. He had returned to the house, belonging to a friend who was currently on vacation, after dropping Jeff off at the hotel. He thought back to the events that took place just a couple of hours ago.

Jeff was so sweet, so responsive to his love-making! He even allowed him to hold him afterwards! But, everything fell apart once he confessed to Jeff his involvement in his purgatory. Jeff could never reciprocate his feelings now that he knew. He had lost him!

Hunter thoughts went to Steph and their unborn baby. Once the truth was revealed, he would lose both of them too. Hunter realized that he would end up losing everything that he cared for; Jeff, Steph, the baby, his career, his friends, his freedom. He dropped his head into his hands with despair. He wished he could turn back the clock but it was too late. The only thing he could do now was to wait and pray. His fate lay in Jeff's hands.

~*~

Mark couldn't get Jeff to tell him anything! He refused to divulge where he was, who he was with and how he got back. He told Mark to stop asking because he didn't want to talk about it, ever! Mark knew it was hopeless to try to get Jeff to talk when he was in that repressive mood. He would wait. Jeff would come to him when he was ready to talk.

~*~

Jeff stared outside the window. Mark was sitting beside him and seeing Jeff lost in his own world, decided to leave him alone with his own thoughts. He closed his eyes. He would take a short nap before the plane landed. They were heading to Washington, DC for their next show.

Jeff's mind kept wandering to the morning when Hunter took him. He had mixed feelings about the whole situation. He hated Hunter for all the pain and anguish he had caused him, yet …. _No!_ He told himself. _It can't be true! I shouldn't have any feelings for him! Not after everything he had done to me!_ He sat back and let out a heavy sigh. Why was it that nothing seemed to go well in his life?

Mark opened his eyes when he heard Jeff sigh. He turned to look at Jeff. His pup looked lost. He asked gently, "Are you all right, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded slightly before moving closer to Mark. He rested his head against Mark's arm, wrapping his arms around the massive arm. Mark smiled gently down at him and stroked his hair, "Get some rest, you look tired." Jeff closed his eyes in obedience to take a nap.

John had been watching Jeff closely. He couldn't help noticing that Jeff had withdrawn into his shell ever since he came back. He had not spoken a single word to him since then. John was worried about him. Mark told them that Jeff had refused to reveal the incidents surrounding his disappearance. He advised them not to broach the subject with Jeff but just to continue to watch over him.

John wanted to bring Jeff out of his gloom. He was thinking of ways on how to cheer him up. An idea suddenly hit him! John sat back with a satisfied grin on his face. He was looking forward to going out with Jeff on a date. With what he had planned, Jeff would definitely be surprised! _I can't wait to see his face when he sees what I have in store for him!_

~*~

Hunter was shocked! He was still a free man! Jeff didn't call the police on him after all! It didn't make any sense to him. He would have thought that the police would be waiting for him once he stepped into his hotel room. But all was quiet and his co-workers' behavior towards him were nothing out of the norm. It dawned on him that Jeff didn't tell anyone who kidnapped him. But why? He had every reason to tell on him but he didn't!

The turnabout confused Hunter. He didn't know where he stood with Jeff. More than anything else, he wanted to go and talk to him but he had made him a promise. He had promised to leave him alone!

But Hunter couldn't help wondering. _Does Jeff hate me? If he does, he would have called the police by now! But he didn't!_ _So, does that mean that Jeff has forgiven me? _There were just too many unanswered questions in his head. Hunter thought it over and came to a decision. He would try to find a way to talk to Jeff alone. If Jeff refused to see him, he would not hound him again!

~*~

"Come on guys! Jeff's feeling down and I want to put a smile back on his face. Just help me out here!"

Randy was bemused, "Why don't you just tell Mark? I'm sure he'll agree to let Jeff go if you will just tell him. What are you afraid of?"

Adam threw John a curious look, "Yeah, what's your problem John? Are you afraid of Mark?" He paused, "Let me rephrase that, everyone's afraid of the Deadman! Huh, did something happen between you and Mark?"

John sighed, "You could say that! Mark is disappointed in me! He thinks I failed him. I promised to keep Jeff safe and see what happened!"

Adam asked, "Did Mark tell you that?"

John hesitated before speaking, "Well, not exactly. But I can tell that he isn't pleased with me! If you have been paying attention, you would have noticed that he's keeping a close watch over Jeff himself. I don't have a chance to get close enough to Jeff to speak to him! That's why I need your help!"

Randy and Adam exchanged looks with each other before looking back at John. He knew that look and he couldn't help letting out an exasperated sigh, "Okay! How much do you want now?"

Adam smirked, "You know us very well, John! Tell us what you want us to do and depending on the effort required, we'll name our price."

"I want to take Jeff to a concert and I … huh … I kind of need Mark's permission to do that."

"Who's playing at the concert? Are you sure Jeff will even go?" Randy was curious how that idea could qualify putting a smile back on Jeff's face.

John shot them a confident look. He shot a quick glance at Jeff before he whispered, "I know Jeff would love to attend this concert, I bet my life on it!"

Both Randy and Adam's curiosity was piqued. "Come on John, don't keep us in suspense! Who's playing?" Randy asked.

John puffed out his chest proudly, "I can get tickets to the Pearl Jam's concert playing at our said destination tonight!"

"Wow! You do know what Jeff likes! Damn! I'm proud of you man! Jeff's going to be ecstatic! It's his favorite band!" Adam was impressed. It seemed John was going all out to win Jeff over!

Randy interrupted, "Okay, so what do you want us to do? Hit Mark on the head so you can kidnap Jeff?"

John slapped his buddy at the back of his head and hissed at him, "No, you idiot! You want to get us all killed? I just need your help to persuade Mark to let me take Jeff out."

Adam gave a short laugh, "And what makes you think that Mark will listen to us? Mark never listens to anyone! You should know that by now!"

"Please guys!" John begged. "Just help me one last time. I'll pay you whatever you want!" He regretted saying that immediately.

Adam and Randy whooped with glee before Adam turned his attention back to John, "Now you're talking! Five hundred dollars and we'll do the talking for you!"

John's face turned a livid red as he tried to speak. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish before he finally sputtered, "F ... five hundred dollars!"

Adam nodded, "You said it yourself. Mark's not happy with you so this is going to cost you!"

John smiled weakly at his friends before moving to remove his wallet from his back pocket. Reluctantly, he pulled out a wad of notes and started counting said amount to hand over to Adam. But Randy snatched it from John's hands first before Adam could reach for it.

"Thank you very much John! You are indeed a generous man! Hey! Stop that!" Adam had attempted to snatch the money from Randy who was quick to move it out of his way.

Randy arched his eyebrows at Adam, "I'll split 50-50 with you after we've come up with a plan to get Mark to agree to let Jeff go out with John."

Adam buffed his fingers against his shirt and looked cockily at Randy and John, "Just leave it to me. I know what to do."

Hours later at the concert …………..

John grumbled under his breath, he was not happy at the outcome. Yes, Jeff was here at the concert with him but it didn't go as planned.

Adam slapped him on his back, "Come on John, will you just enjoy yourself? Stop pulling that long face! Damn! Front row seats! You've got good connections, man!"

They were seated at front row near the stage and the band was playing. Jeff was on his feet, swaying his arms and body with the crowd to the songs. He was beaming with joy and it seemed like he was enjoying himself tremendously! But John couldn't ignore the fact that Mark was there too! He was standing beside Jeff, a grin plastered on his face as he watched Jeff sing along to the song the band was playing.

Randy passed a can of beer to John, "Cheer up, man! Jeff's here, you got what you wanted! Look at him, he's singing and smiling!"

John shot both of them a deadly glare, "I wanted to bring Jeff, ALONE! Not with you guys tagging along! You guys cheated my money!"

Adam's body shook with silent laughter. "If I remember correctly, you said that you just wanted us to persuade Mark to let Jeff come to the concert with you. You didn't say anything about bringing Jeff alone! Of course, Mark have to come along, he just wants to make sure that Jeff doesn't get kidnapped again. I must say that five hundred really come in handy to pay for our front seat tickets."

John growled under his breath, he didn't want Jeff to hear what he had to say to his buddies.

"That five hundred only covered your tickets! I've to pay for Mark on top of what I fork out for Jeff and myself!"

"Okay John, just calm down. Don't get your panties all twisted up over this!"

John threw Adam an unbelievable look and was about to say something but Randy put his arm around his shoulder.

"Okay, we're sorry it didn't work out like you planned. Tell you what, dinner is on us tonight!"

Adam opened his mouth to say something but Randy placed a hand over it, "Shut up, Adam! You're going to foot half the bill. No arguments!"

John had a gleam in his eyes. He intended to make them pay for bleeding him dry!

Back at the hotel a few hours later ………………

After a luxurious and very expensive lobster dinner, Adam and Randy headed off to bed. John was walking beside Jeff with Mark leading the way. They were headed towards their room. Mark unlocked the door and turned to look at John and Jeff. Jeff gave him a nod but made no move to go in as yet. He wanted to thank John for the concert. Mark got the idea and stepped into the room. Before closing the door, he spoke up, "Yell if there's any trouble. And John, thanks for tonight." The door closed behind him.

Finally! Some alone time with Jeff! John let out a sigh of relief before stepping towards Jeff.

Jeff smiled warmly at him, "Thanks for everything John! The concert was amazing and I thoroughly enjoyed it! How did you know I love Pearl Jam?"

"You told me when we were just getting to know each other. I'm glad that we finally get to spend some time together. I … I've missed you!"

Jeff blushed at his declaration. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, John. I .. I just needed some time to myself. But I'm glad you invited me out. I had a great time!"

Saying so, Jeff stepped up to John to plant a kiss on his cheek. But John turned his head and their lips met. John wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist to pull him closer towards him as he deepened the kiss. Jeff leaned in and allowed John to take control. John kissed him passionately, his tongue explored Jeff's mouth before their tongues dueled with each other. John sucked on the slick muscle that was Jeff's tongue. Oh … the pleasure of tasting that sweet mouth again! God, he really missed kissing him! They finally broke apart, John still holding onto Jeff's waist while Jeff's hands grasped onto John's shirt. They looked at each other desirously with half-lidded eyes.

John wanted to take Jeff to his bed but his instincts told him not to rush Jeff. He didn't know what happened to Jeff that night he disappeared. Mark said to back off until Jeff was ready to tell them. He told himself to be patient. He would wait because he knew that no matter what happened, he had already given his heart to the one standing before him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poll results so far :-

Dave 9 votes

Mark 8 votes

John 4 votes

Adam 3 votes

Hunter 1 vote

No one 1 vote

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………………..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

The poll has closed. Thank you for voting. The results have given me a sense of direction of where to go with the story. But I make no promises that the guy with the highest votes will get Jeff. I may even surprise myself!

Once again, your reviews are greatly appreciated! I thank all the regular reviewers. You are AWESOME!!!

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

"Matty? Matty! It's really you!" Jeff thought he had spotted his brother in the hotel lobby and when Matt turned around, he ran forward and jumped on him, giving him an affectionate hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'll be on your way home right now!"

Matt had actually planned to come down earlier to check on Jeff but his schedule didn't permit him to do so, until now. He was shocked when Mark told him about the pictures that Dave had received. He wanted then to fly back with Mark but was deterred from doing so. Mark promised to watch Jeff and keep him updated. A day later when he found out from Mark about Jeff's mysterious disappearance, he was sick with worry! Now that Matt had a couple of days off before his next appearance, he decided to fly to Washington to see his brother.

Matt tried to act nonchalant, "Well, I was going to head home but I decided instead to come and see how you're doing. It's been a while since we've seen each other. Is everything all right, bro?" Matt noted the dark circles under Jeff's eyes. He looked listless.

Jeff caught the note of anxiety in Matt's tone. He looked at Mark beside him and threw him a questioning look. Did Mark tell Matt his secret?

Mark had promised Jeff to keep it from his brother but it didn't feel right to keep Matt in the dark. Matt trusted him to do the right thing and to him, that was the right thing to do! But Jeff didn't need to know. Mark needed Jeff to continue to trust him but he had noticed that Jeff had started keeping to himself. He refused to tell Mark the circumstances surrounding his disappearance.

Mark shook his head slightly, keeping his face impassive. Wordlessly he was telling Jeff he didn't say anything to Matt. Jeff didn't have time to contemplate if he was telling the truth. Matt called his attention to him.

"Jeffro, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry Matt, I was distracted. Huh, I'm doing all right. Mark's been taking care of me and guess what! I'm in the contenders match for the Intercontinental Championship Title!"

Jeff gushed to his brother. He was so excited. It had been a while since either brother won a title!

"That's great Jeff! I'm really happy for you!" Matt patted his brother on the back, feeling very proud of him.

Just at that moment, the elevator pinged and the door opened. Out walked John, Randy and Adam. They saw the group standing near the reception counter and made towards them. Everyone exchanged greetings. Adam and Matt acted cordially towards each other. The group decided to head out for lunch together once Matt checked his stuff into his room. They hanged around in the lobby while waiting for Matt. A familiar man in shades walked through the door and immediately made his way towards them once he recognized the group. Jeff realized who it was then!

"Dave? What are you doing here?" Mark asked in surprise.

"You forgot Mark, I live in this city. I thought I would just pop over and look you guys up!" Dave answered Mark's query but his eyes were trained on Jeff.

Jeff had immediately tried to hide behind Mark when he recognized Dave walking towards them. He couldn't face Dave. Dave despised him! He had called him all sorts of names! His heart wrenched at the recollection. Jeff felt too ashamed to even look at him. He looked down at his feet, afraid to look up at those accusing eyes that would be glaring him down.

Mark and John immediately noticed Jeff's discomfort. John went to stand beside Mark to totally shield Jeff from Dave's eyes. His action tickled Adam and Randy but riled Dave. Adam and Randy glanced at each other with amusing looks.

Dave was trying to stay calm but inwardly, he was fuming. The nerve of that man to try and come between him and Jeff! He had come to apologize to Jeff but he didn't want to do it publicly in front of his co-workers. He told himself to wait for another opportunity. What he didn't need right now was for John to get in his face! Both men glared at each other.

Matt walked out of the elevator and immediately took in the situation with a glance. He knew what had transpired between Dave and Jeff over the pictures and from John's stance, if he didn't act quickly, a brawl would soon break out between Dave and John.

He headed quickly towards them and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, moving him forward.

"Come on Jeff, we have a lot of catching up to do! Lets go and get something to eat."

As an afterthought, Matt turned his head towards the rest, "We'll see you guys later. I want to spend some time alone with my brother, if you don't mind."

Mark nodded, "Call me if you need anything and stay safe!"

Matt got the hint. Jeff's troubles were far from over!

Matt moved off with Jeff. Mark gestured to Dave to follow him, leaving John, Adam and Randy standing in the middle of the lobby. John looked majorly annoyed. He was looking forward to spending some time with Jeff. Mark had begun to trust him again and now, Dave had to turn up and mess up his plans!

Randy poked him on his arm to get his attention.

"You are facing major competition for Jeff's affections! I thought Dave gave up. What is he doing here?"

Randy had noticed that Dave's eyes were fixed on Jeff throughout their meeting.

John gritted his teeth. Dave had called Jeff some nasty names. Why was he looking at Jeff like he was on the menu? Did he intend to toy with Jeff and hurt him? He wasn't going to stand for it! He would go and talk to Dave right now to find out his true intentions! He turned to go after Dave but Randy pulled him back.

"Don't you even think about going after Dave right now! Mark will have your head if you cause trouble!" Randy warned him.

He knew what John was thinking. When John didn't speak, Randy knew there was something deeper brewing between the two men. There was more to this than meets the eye!

Adam was wondering the same thing too. He knew Matt loved his brother more than his own life but for him to suddenly show up like that? He detected the note of anxiety in Matt's voice too. Something was bugging Matt and it had to do with Jeff! Instinct told Adam that Jeff was facing some trouble. No one explained his disappearance that night. It seemed to him that everyone close to Jeff was trying to keep a lid on it. Just what kind of trouble was Jeff in anyway? He guessed that John knew something about it but he was keeping quiet. It wasn't for him to force John to tell him the truth. But if Jeff needed his help, he would be there for him.

Now, to get John to leave with them before he changed his mind and went after Dave.

"Come on John. You'll have plenty of time to confront Dave, just don't do it when Mark's around! Lets go grab a bite. We can then spy on the Hardys, see what they are up to!"

John looked at Adam in aghast, "Hell no! If we get caught, my chances with Jeff are out the window!"

Adam and Randy smirked at each other. They had managed to turn John's attention away from Dave!

"Just kidding, John! I wouldn't dream of destroying your chances with Jeff!" They left the hotel, deciding to look for a good place to eat.

The two men sitting in the lobby lowered their newspapers and peered at the group leaving the hotel. They had been following one of them discreetly for quite some time. The person they were supposed to watch was Jeff Hardy. The young man had certainly drawn a fair amount of interest since he joined. If he was a loner, they would not hesitate to take him down! But in this case, they were wary of even touching the boy. The Deadman had taken him under his wings and they didn't want to cross his path! It would be a bad mistake! It was the same with John and Dave. Those guys were the company's major stars. It was better to stay out of their way!

But their leader seemed to have a death wish! He had given them the order to tail Jeff. Didn't he realize that he was playing with fire? The two men got up and left. It was time to report to their chief in command.

~*~

The brothers were seated in a secluded corner of the restaurant. The food they ordered lay untouched. Matt was too worried about Jeff to eat and Jeff was too unnerved by Dave's sudden appearance.

"I heard you have some good matches lined up. Who will you be facing in your next match?" Matt wanted to take Jeff's mind away from Dave.

Jeff beamed at his brother, "Randy Orton! I'm so excited! I've never wrestled against him and I'm so looking forward to it!"

"Good for you, bro!"

Matt fidgeted. He took a sip of water and cleared his throat. He was thinking how to get the information without arousing Jeff's suspicion. Mark could get into trouble if Jeff found out that he had spilled the beans!

Jeff noticed his brother's discomfort. He suspected that Mark had told his brother something about his troubles. Was Matt there to check on him?

He asked tentatively, "Matt, why are you really here?"

Matt smiled at him, "We haven't spoken to each other much since I moved over to Smackdown. I just want to make sure that you're all right. Don't tell me big brother can't do that anymore?"

Jeff studied him closely. Except for a slight uneasiness in his countenance, Matt didn't give anything away. Jeff wasn't certain but he decided to give Matt the benefit of the doubt. He wanted to spend some quality time with Matt since he was there.

"It's not that, I'm just surprised, that's all! I miss you Matty! How are you doing over there? Have they started your title run yet?"

It was Matt's turn to beam, "Yes, they have and I must say I'm enjoying myself!"

Jeff giggled, his eyes twinkling, "I heard that you're going out with one of the divas. Is it true?"

Matt grinned sheepishly at him, "We just went out for a couple of dates, nothing serious going on."

Jeff pouted, "When are you going to settle down Matty? You're not getting any younger you know?"

Matt let out a snort before leaning forward to pull his nose playfully, "None of that from you Jeffro! If you weren't so damn cute, then I would have time to date! But big brother has to look out for you. Just take those three men, they are all after you!"

Jeff shook his head, "What three men are you talking about?"

"Come on Jeff, haven't you realized that Mark, John and Dave have been showing an interest in you?"

Jeff's eyes grew wide in surprise. He knew about John's affection for him. Dave had no interest in him any longer, the man despised him! The light in his eyes dimmed as he recalled Dave's rejection. But Mark? He had no idea that Mark looked upon him that way! He tried but couldn't recall Mark hitting on him anytime.

"I think you're mistaken Matty. The only guy hitting on me right now is John." He blushed as he finally admitted it to big brother.

Matt knew what Jeff was thinking. Jeff thought that Dave was no longer interested in him. Mark had told him that Dave felt sorry for his actions and wanted to apologize to Jeff. Dave was here now to make amends but Jeff didn't know it yet.

"I could be wrong but I still think Mark holds you kind of special. Haven't you notice?"

Jeff chewed on his bottom lip as he thought over what Matt just said. Mark had always looked out for him, had always been there for him. He never thought of Mark as anything more than … a friend? Wait! Mark was more than a friend to him! He was … he was … Jeff furrowed his brow. What was Mark to him?

Judging from Jeff's confused look, it dawned on Matt that his baby brother hadn't the faintest idea how Mark felt about him! His gut feeling told him that Mark more than liked his brother but had kept his feelings well hidden. Matt only realized it when Mark came to talk to him when he was in Denver. Mark was telling him what Jeff had confided to him and it started Matt thinking. Mark was the only one capable of getting Jeff to open up to him. He was the only one that Jeff trusted with his troubled past. In Matt's opinion, Jeff's actions revealed his innermost feelings for Mark. He just didn't realize it, yet!

Matt couldn't figure out Mark. He had every opportunity to tell Jeff how he felt since they spent all that time together. They even roomed together! But why didn't he say anything? He had even allowed John and Dave access to Jeff. What was he thinking? What would it take before he finally confessed his feelings for Jeff? Or, maybe Mark had no intention of telling Jeff at all!

Matt was still trying to figure it out but he had no answers. He had brought Mark to Jeff's attention because he really liked the guy! But Jeff had to be the one to sort out his feelings and make his choice.

"Earth to Jeffro, are you here with me, bro?" Matt waved a hand in front of Jeff to get his attention.

"Yes, but I'm getting a headache!" Jeff groaned and held his head in both his hands.

He was feeling lethargic and light-headed. He brushed it aside. _Probably due to lack of sleep and not eating well._ He had been having sleepless nights, his thoughts often wandering to Hunter. He had so much on his mind and now, Matt just sprung a surprise on him! Could Mark really be interested in him?

Matt laughed at him, "Just take it easy bro. Like I said, beating the guys away from you is a full-time job! Now, you see why I'm still single?"

"Are you blaming me for your bachelor status?" Jeff folded his arms and pouted sweetly at his brother.

"Nah, I'm just choosy!" Both brothers broke into laughter at that. Matt smiled fondly at Jeff. He missed bantering with Jeff!

Now that Jeff was more at ease, he tried subtly to get the information he wanted.

"Mark told me the other day that he had to fly back to Chicago because of an urgent crisis. Do you know what that was all about?"

"Matt, are you sure you're here just to visit? Why is it that I've got this feeling you're digging for information."

Subtlety just went out the window! Jeff knew him so well! It was better to just ask Jeff without beating around the bush.

"I'm just worried about you Jeff! You know how it is with me. I heard you disappear for several hours. Do you care to enlighten me on that?"

Jeff kept quiet. Why must Matt bring that up? He had been trying so hard to forget!

"Jeff, are you okay? You don't look good."

Jeff suddenly looked drained. His change in demeanor showed he was disturbed by his probing! Matt was sure that his brother was hiding something!

Jeff shook his head wearily. He couldn't meet his brother's eyes. "I don't feel good Matty. The headache is bothering me. Do you mind if we go back to the hotel to rest?"

Matt wondered if Jeff was just trying to evade the issue but decided to acquiesce to his request for the time being. He could sense that Jeff was upset and he intended to find out why. He was not going to let the matter rest until Jeff told him the truth.

"Of course not! Let me get the bill and we're out of here!"

At the hotel, Matt kept Jeff company while he lay on the bed. He wasn't about to leave him alone. He turned on the tv and glanced at his brother occasionally.

Jeff didn't want to think about how he was going to answer Matt about his disappearance. He would worry about that later. He felt weak and his headache seemed to be getting worse. Right now, the pounding was making him feel nauseous and he needed to close his eyes. He drifted slowly off to sleep.

Mark had called Matt to find out where they were. Matt informed him that they were back at the hotel. He explained that Jeff wasn't feeling well and was taking a nap. He would call him once Jeff woke up. That was two hours ago and Jeff was still sleeping. Matt decided to check on him. He got up to move to Jeff's side. His brother looked flushed. Matt felt his brother's forehead and let out a gasp. Jeff was running a fever! He tried to wake him up but Jeff didn't open his eyes. Matt quickly called the operator, requesting for medical assistance. He called Mark next, informing him of Jeff's condition. Mark said he would be right up.

While waiting, Matt placed a wet towel on Jeff's forehead, trying to cool him down. He heard the door opened and turned to see Mark and Dave walked in.

"How's Jeff doing?" Mark touched Jeff's forehead and winced. Jeff was burning up!

Matt shook his head, "He's feverish and I can't get him to wake up! I've already called for the doctor!"

Mark tossed his car keys to Matt before pulling the covers off Jeff. He lifted him easily into his arms.

"Get the car ready, Matt! We're driving to the hospital! Jeff's really sick! We can't wait for the doctor!"

Dave quickly opened the door for Mark and followed them out. As they made their way down, he told Matt to hand over the car keys.

"Let me drive! We can get there faster as I know the way!"

Matt willingly surrendered the keys to Dave. Mark settled in the backseat with Jeff lying on his lap. He held on to him protectively. Matt sat in front with Dave. With Dave's driving expertise, they reached the hospital in record time. Jeff was pushed into the emergency unit and the guys were told to wait outside. They waited anxiously for news on Jeff. The doctor finally came out and all three rushed towards him.

He gave them a reassuring smile, "You're here for Jeff Hardy?"

Everyone nodded and Matt stepped forward, "I'm Jeff's brother, doctor. How is he?"

"He has caught the flu virus. Nothing proper medication will not heal. I have put him on a course of antibiotics and the fever will subside soon. He needs to rest for a couple of days. No strenuous activity until he gets his strength back. I would like to keep him here for the day though, just a precautionary measure until he's fully awake."

Mark asked, "Is he conscious now, can we see him?"

"He's coming to but not fully conscious. I would advise to keep the visits short. He really needs to rest. The nurse will bring him up. You can see him once he's settled in."

Just at that moment, Jeff was pushed out and the guys made to follow him up.

The doctor stopped Matt, "Mister Hardy, if you could just follow me to do the necessary paperwork first." Matt told Mark and Dave to go to Jeff. He would meet them later.

Mark and Dave waited outside while Jeff was settled in bed. They glanced at each other, wondering who should go in first. Both wanted to be alone with Jeff. Dave gestured to Mark to go first. He knew how close Mark and Jeff were. Mark must be very anxious to see his young friend.

Mark nodded his gratitude before entering the room. He closed the door softly and moved towards the bed. Jeff looked so much better now. His eyes were closed, he was asleep. Mark moved his hand to touch his forehead. His fever had subsided but his face still looked slightly flushed. Mark moved his hand up to brush Jeff's hair gently away from his face. He froze when Jeff opened his eyes at the movement. It took Jeff a while to regain his senses. When he realized that Mark was with him, he gave him a wan smile.

"Mark," he called out weakly.

Mark smiled at him, speaking softly, "Hey kid, you gave us quite a scare!"

Jeff muttered, "Sorry." He licked his dry lips, his mouth was parched.

Mark poured a glass of water and lifting his head gently, put the glass to his mouth. "Here, take small sips."

Once Jeff drank enough, he lowered his head to the pillow and adjusted his covers. Jeff lifted his hand weakly to take Mark's hand in his. He wanted Mark to stay but just didn't have the strength to say it.

Mark knew what he wanted, "I'll stay until you fall asleep." He gave him an assuring smile.

Jeff smiled his gratitude and closed his eyes. He still held on to Mark's hand. There was a soft knock and Matt entered. He hesitated upon seeing their clasped hands but Mark gestured for him to come in.

Matt closed the door gently and approached the bed. He studied Jeff and let out a sigh of relief. His brother looked better now.

He spoke softly, "Has he woken up yet?"

"Yes, but he's still weak. He could utter no more than a few words."

Matt nodded before sitting himself on the bed on the other side of Jeff. He stroked his brother's hair before asking Mark in a hushed tone, "Do you think it's safe to leave him in the hospital by himself?"

Mark had the very same thought. The doctor wanted to keep Jeff overnight. If his condition stabilized, he would prefer to take him out. But, Jeff was too weak to move.

"I think one of us should stay with him at all times."

Matt nodded his agreement, "We can take turns."

He paused before asking, "You're sure it's all right to let Dave see Jeff now? Jeff might freak out if he wakes and sees Dave."

Mark thought before speaking, "Dave bears no ill intention towards Jeff. Jeff is deep asleep now. It won't hurt to let Dave see him. He came down today to clear things up with Jeff. I don't think we should turn him away."

"You want me to go and get him? It's better for him to see Jeff now while he's in a deep sleep. I don't want to chance Jeff seeing him when he's awake."

Mark nodded and as Matt left to get Dave, he gently pried his hand loose from Jeff's grip. He kissed him gently on the forehead just before the door opened.

Mark nodded to Dave as he walked towards him. He closed the door behind him. Dave took the chair just vacated by Mark. He looked down at Jeff. He looked angelic when he was asleep. Slowly, Dave took Jeff's hand in his and kissed his palm tenderly before placing it on his cheek. He missed Jeff tremendously!

Earlier on, Jeff had refused to even look at him, he must really hate him! But, he couldn't blame Jeff. Dave wished there was a way he could make it up to him, but it looked hopeless! He didn't even know where to begin to start mending the bridges. Right now, his little angel was lying sick in a hospital bed. He had only one day left before he had to fly off to the next show. There just didn't seem enough time for him to work things out with Jeff!

Dave's thoughts were interrupted when Jeff started to whimper in his sleep. He tossed his head restlessly and mumbled. Dave couldn't make out his words but he suddenly bolted upright when Jeff cried out clearly, " .. please let me go … don't touch me .. please .."

Dave cradled Jeff close and whispered reassuringly against his ear, "Sshush, it's all right Jeff, you're safe."

He rocked him gently until Jeff quiet down and fell into a deep sleep. He lay him back gently onto the bed, pulling the covers over him.

Dave took a couple of deep breaths. He was shaking with rage. He left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. He found Mark and Matt waiting outside. They turned towards him as he approached them.

Dave's hands were clenched into tight fists and his face was filled with rage. Mark and Matt tensed. Mark quickly asked, "What happened Dave? Is Jeff all right?"

Dave spoke in a deadly quiet tone, "Jeff was whimpering in his sleep. He said something very disturbing."

He looked at Mark, a dangerous glint in his eye, "What did you do to Jeff?"

Mark's eyes darkened. He took a menacing step towards Dave and thrust his face close to his. "What are you insinuating, Dave? Are you saying that I hurt Jeff?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying!" Dave replied with gritted teeth.

Matt intervened, placing a hand on each man's chest, trying to separate them. "Both of you, stop that! Dave, you have wronged Mark! Mark wouldn't hurt Jeff! Tell us what Jeff said in his sleep to get you so riled up!"

Dave took a step back, his anger had got the better of him, again. Matt had somewhat pulled him back to his senses with his intervention. He was right! Mark wouldn't hurt Jeff! What was he thinking! He felt ashamed of himself. He had once again acted rashly and spoken out of turn! He had driven Jeff away and now, he might even lose Mark's friendship!

"I'm sorry Mark! I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions!"

Mark's face was an impassive mask. He didn't know why Dave acted the way he did but it was inexcusable! He would deal with Dave later but right now, he wanted to know what Jeff said.

He asked quietly, "What did Jeff said in his sleep?"

Dave repeated what Jeff had said, "He said, 'please let me go, don't touch me, please.'"

Both Mark and Matt froze and then their faces twisted with fury. Mark let out a low growl while Matt gritted his teeth in anger. Both men thought immediately to the night Jeff disappeared. He had returned with no offered explanation. What they had just learnt explained why Jeff refused to talk about it. He was sexually abused!

Mark closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He had failed to protect Jeff! And even after he was abused, Jeff couldn't tell him and was now having nightmares about it! Mark punched the brick wall with a furious growl. Jeff knew the identity of his abuser but had kept it to himself! Why? What was he afraid of?

Mark moved towards Jeff's room but Matt held him back with a firm grip on his arm.

"Mark, I know what you're thinking. Jeff's sick! We can find out when he's better. You can't do this now!"

Matt was right, Jeff was in no condition to talk to anyone at the moment. The boy had been traumatized yet again! He would only hurt Jeff deeply if he acted rashly. Now was not the time to become emotional. He needed a clear mind to find a way to get Jeff to reveal who sexually assaulted him!

While Mark was thinking, Matt quickly briefed Dave on Jeff's disappearance a couple of days ago. He told Dave that Jeff had refused to talk to anyone about it. It was the reason he flew down to join Jeff. He wanted to persuade Jeff to tell him what happened.

Mark suddenly turned towards Matt and Dave. "I've got it! I know a way to find out who did this to Jeff!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated …………………………………..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I can' thank you all enough for your kind reviews! Hope you keep up your support!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Mark gave Matt and Dave a quick rundown of his plan. He intended to set a trap for the assailant. But, first and foremost, Jeff needed to get well before he could start his plan rolling. Dave had a proposition.

"It's not safe to let Jeff stay at the hospital. Why don't we bring him to my place instead? It's more comfortable and we don't need to watch over him 24/7. And you guys can stay over and get some rest too."

Mark and Matt looked at each other. It was a good idea but the problem was Jeff didn't want to be anywhere near Dave right now. Mark and Matt conferred with each other in whispers until Dave interrupted with an impatient sigh.

"Is there a problem I should know about?"

Mark decided to tell Dave the truth. "Jeff feels awkward around you. I don't think he will take too kindly to staying in your house."

Dave was silent for a while before speaking up, "You know I'm really sorry for what I did. I wanted to apologize to him today but just didn't get a chance to do it. Let me make it up to him, give me a chance to explain. If he stays at my place, I promise to make myself scarce until he agrees to see me willingly."

When Mark and Matt still hesitated, Dave gave it his last shot.

"Come on guys, Jeff needs all the protection he can get! You know it's not safe for him to stay here!"

Mark and Matt finally relented. Dave was right. Jeff would be safer in his home. Matt left to get Jeff discharged while Mark and Dave went back to Jeff's room. They sat on either side of him, watching him sleep. He was quiet and slept undisturbed.

Matt returned shortly with the medication prescribed by the doctor and a nurse. They helped Jeff into his own clothes while another nurse pushed a wheelchair in. Mark waved the nurse off. "We don't need it, I'll carry Jeff myself. Dave, can you go get the car? I'll meet you at the entrance." Dave nodded and left the room.

Mark lifted Jeff gently into his arms. Jeff grasped onto Mark in his subconscious state. He murmured drowsily and buried his face against Mark's neck, wrapping his arms around it. They made their way down to meet Dave at the front. Once Mark got in the back with Jeff settled comfortably in his arms, they headed to Dave's place.

Dave lived in a cozy three-bedroom well furnished apartment. He led Mark to the guestroom where he placed Jeff gently onto the double bed. After changing Jeff into one of Dave's silk pajamas, they made their way to the living room.

Dave said, "I don't have to leave till the day after tomorrow, so you are all welcome to stay. You can take the other guestroom."

Mark and Matt thanked him. It was then that Mark's phone rang.

"Mark! Is Jeff with you? I've been looking all over for him! He isn't picking up his calls!" John was on the line. He was frantic with worry.

"Calm down John, Jeff's with me. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to call you earlier but Jeff is sick. We took him to the hospital and he is now resting at Dave's place. We'll be staying here till tomorrow."

Mark could hear him let out a sigh of relief. "Can we come and see him?" John was anxious to see Jeff.

Mark looked at Dave, "John and the guys would like to come and see Jeff. Is it all right with you?" He knew the two men were rivals and didn't like each other much.

Dave winced at the thought of meeting John again, but he grudgingly nodded to Mark. He didn't want to appear ungracious. _I'll just make myself scarce when he gets here._ He gave his address to Mark who relayed it to John. After asking John to pick up their stuff from the hotel and get some things he needed from the supermarket, he hung up.

Mark decided to go and check on Jeff. Matt took the opportunity to talk to Dave about his brother.

"I've known you for about three years Dave. You're not the type of guy to make quick judgments of people but you did with Jeff. What gives?"

Dave looked down shamefaced. He didn't know what to say to that, he had trouble believing it himself.

Matt added quietly, "Were the pictures that bad? One moment, you were all over him and the next, you treated him like he was the scum of the earth!"

Dave remained silent, the way he had treated Jeff was inexcusable!

"When Mark found him, he was crying his heart out. He was devastated that you had turned on him! He thought everyone would ostracize him, just like you did, once the pictures got into circulation. From the moment he saw those pictures, Jeff has been living in constant fear! Do you have any idea what it's like to be in his shoes? He has to constantly look over his shoulders, wondering when his tormentor will come for him and if his co-workers will look on him as trash!"

Matt rubbed a hand across his weary face, "I love my brother more than anything in the world! When our mother died, I swore to protect him and never let any harm come to him. But look at what has happened! I'm his brother and I can't even comfort him! He didn't want me to know so I have to feign ignorance while he has to go through hell alone!"

Dave tried to pacify Matt, "It's not your fault Matt. No one anticipated the kind of trouble Jeff was in. If Jeff would just speak out, we would have done something about it!"

Matt let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes, if only he would open up to me or Mark but he chose not to! I just don't get it! And now, we just found out that he was violated on the day he disappeared! What's going on? I don't understand why this is happening to Jeff! And you know what scares me the most? He hid it from us again! I'm afraid that if he tries to take everything upon himself, he's going to break!"

"Jeff must have his reasons for not telling. If you really want to help him, I think you should just tell him that you already know. If he realizes that he doesn't need to hide anymore, he may just reach out to you for help! If I get a chance to talk to Jeff, I'm going to tell him that his past doesn't matter. I want us to start on a fresh footing."

Matt looked at Dave. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should just tell him that but I hope it's not too late. He's having a hard time letting others in. The only saving grace is that John and Mark are persistent and are standing by him. They are giving him their undivided attention and love."

Dave looked up in shock at Matt. He knew John was madly infatuated with Jeff but Mark? Shit! John was already a torn in his side and now he had to deal with the Deadman as well!

"Are you serious? Mark is in the running for Jeff as well?" Dave asked in disbelief.

Matt gave a short laugh, "Is that so hard to believe? They have known each other for a long time. Jeff trusts him more than he does me! But I don't mind, because I know Mark cares deeply for him just as much as I do!"

Dave asserted himself, "I care for Jeff too! I know I made a mistake and I'm really sorry for all the pain I've caused him! I wish I can take it all back! Just tell me what I can do to make things right again."

Matt gave him a wry smile, "I wish I knew. But if you're seriously thinking of getting with my brother, you have your work cut out for you!"

~*~

Mark was seated on the bed beside Jeff, watching him silently as he slept. _Oh Jeff, what's going on inside that head of yours? Why are you pushing me away? Why are you so insistent in keeping your attacker's identity a secret? What are you really afraid of? _

Mark had never felt so helpless in his life. He couldn't help Jeff if he didn't know what was plaguing him. Jeff started to whimper in his sleep again. "No .. no .. don't touch me!" He started to kick and thrash, crying frantically, "Nooo…. leave me alone!"

Mark decided to wake him. Shaking him gently on his shoulder, he called out softly, "Jeff, wake up! No one's going to hurt you, you're safe."

Jeff's eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked disoriented. It took him a while to come back to reality. Seeing Mark, he tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by Mark, "No, lie down Jeff, you're still sick!"

Jeff realized the truth in Mark's words. He could hardly push himself up, he felt so drained. He smiled weakly, "How long have I been out?"

Mark ran his fingers through his colorful tousled hair, "About four hours. How do you feel now?"

"I'm feeling much better already but … ?" Jeff looked around in confusion, "where am I? This doesn't look like the hospital."

Mark decided not to agitate Jeff by telling him that they were at Dave's place.

"We're at a friend's place. We thought it would be more convenient as Matt and I can stay with you while you recuperate from your illness." _Okay, I didn't actually lie to him, it was the honest truth! _Mark assured himself.

"My brother's here? Where is he?"

"He's busy right now but he'll come to see you shortly."

Mark fixed his gaze on Jeff, wondering how to broach the subject without upsetting him too much. It just wasn't possible and he decided to just get to the point.

"Jeff, I need you to hear me out. What I'm going to say may upset you but just bear with me okay?"

Jeff was immediately on his guard. He didn't like the sound of it but he reluctantly nodded.

"You were talking in your sleep and you said something very disturbing."

Jeff quickly averted his eyes and looked down at his hands. He flecked the polish off his nails with his fingers nervously.

Mark moved and took both his hands in his, comforting him.

"I need some answers Jeff. You've been keeping secrets from me and they are plaguing you even in your sleep! Matt and I are worried about you! Now, I need you to tell me the truth and I'm not going to beat around the bush. Did someone violate you on the night you disappeared?"

Jeff gasped and tried to pull away but Mark held onto his hands firmly.

"Don't run away from me, Jeff. You know I care for you! Please don't shut me out, I just want to help. Whatever it is, we'll get through this together!" Mark waited for a response but he didn't get any. He sighed when Jeff turned his head away from him.

Jeff was afraid to look Mark in the eyes less Mark could see through him. He was torn between telling Mark the truth and just keeping quiet. _How can I_ _tell him about my first time with Hunter and that I did enjoy it. He will think I'm a sick freak and may just walk away from me! But if I keep quiet, he'll think I'm pushing him away! Either way, I may end up losing him! What am I going to do? _

Just then, Matt walked in to join them. Mark released Jeff's hands and excused himself. He wasn't able to coax Jeff to tell him the truth. Perhaps Matt would have better luck. He shook his head to tell Matt he wasn't successful and left the brothers alone.

Matt took Mark's place on the bed beside Jeff. Jeff wished he had the strength to get up and run from his big brother! Matt was never going to let it rest until he told him what he wanted to know!

"Why are you hiding from me Jeff? I'm your brother, don't you trust me?"

Jeff was taken aback by Matt's remarks, "Matt? What …."

"Don't Jeff, please stop pretending! I know everything!"

Jeff panicked. How much did Matt know? "What do you know and who told you? Was it Mark?"

"Don't blame Mark, he was right to tell me! How could you hide that from me Jeff? I'm your brother!"

"I .. I .. I just can't!" Jeff cried out.

Matt grasped him gently by his shoulders, "You should have told me and I could have done something about it! You didn't have to go through it all alone!"

"Nooo…. you don't understand, it wasn't that simple!" Jeff started to cry softly.

"Please Jeff, please don't cry. I'm not angry with you. I just don't understand why you kept it from me!"

If Matt knew why he did it, he wouldn't forgive himself. Jeff didn't want Matt to blame himself. It was bad enough that one of them was feeling miserable. He didn't need Matt to be that way too!

Jeff wiped away his tears with the back of hand, sniffling, "It's all in the past, Matty. I don't want to talk about it. Can we just leave it alone?"

"No, we can't because the past is now coming back to haunt you! Those pictures turned up and now the bastard has even raped you!"

Jeff gasped in sharply and stared at Matt in shock, "You .. you knew about the pictures and the …. ?" He thought Mark only told his brother parts of his past but not all of it! He started to shake and Matt could feel him trembling under his hands.

He embraced his brother tightly, "I'm so sorry Jeff! I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me! I'm so sorry for not being there to protect you! I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore! Just tell me who did this to you!"

Jeff shook his head furiously, crying harder. If he told, everything that was still sane in his life would fall apart, not to mention it was career suicide! No one must know that he was involved with Hunter, husband to Stephanie McMahon and son-in-law to Vince, their boss!

"Jeff, please tell me! You can't carry this burden by yourself. It's too much for you to bear! Let me help you!" Matt pleaded with his brother.

Jeff shook his head wearily, "Please Matt, not now. Give me time to think about it. Please don't force me, I'm not ready to tell yet."

He decided to lie to get Matt temporarily off his back, but he had already made up his mind. He had no intention of telling anyone, the secret would follow him to his grave!

Jeff closed his eyes and lay back on his bed. Matt looked sadly at him but decided not to force the issue. Jeff was still sick and he was not helping by stressing him further.

He leaned forward to press a kiss on his forehead, "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I love you Jeff. I'll leave you now to rest."

Matt got up to leave but not before he heard Jeff call out softly to him, "I love you too, Matty!"

As soon as the door closed, Jeff sobbed into his pillow. He knew how Matt and Mark felt right now. They thought he was pushing them away but that wasn't his intention. He needed them more than ever, but there was too much at risk if the truth came out.

He didn't hear the door open. Mark stood silently watching him cry. He was muffling his sobs against the pillow. Quietly, Mark made his way towards him and placed the bowl of chicken soup on the side table. John, Adam and Randy had arrived with his grocery items some time ago and he had prepared the soup for Jeff.

Jeff heard the crockery clinked and raised his head. He blinked the tears away, wiping furiously at his eyes when he realized Mark was standing beside the bed.

Mark's heart twinge when he saw how miserable Jeff looked. How much pain must the boy endure?

He sat down beside Jeff, "I've prepared some chicken soup for you. You must be hungry by now."

Mark chose not to mention his red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained face. He moved to place another pillow behind Jeff to raise him up in order to feed him. Jeff allowed him to do so and before he could move his hand away, Jeff grasped onto his arm.

His voice quavered as he spoke, "Mark, I know you think I'm pushing you away but I'm not! I care a lot for you too!" His eyes filled with tears and his lips quivered. He was overwhelmed by all the recent events.

Mark wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head, "Don't cry, I know you're upset, we all are. Lets not talk about this until you get well."

He released Jeff to take the bowl of soup with chicken bits and vegetables. "Here, you need to eat to get your strength back. It's light enough so you won't feel nauseous."

He fed a spoonful of the soup to Jeff, it was good! Mark continued to feed him till he finished the whole bowl. "I can see some color in those cheeks already! Now, do you feel like having company? John and his sidekicks are waiting to see you."

"John's here? Does he know?" Jeff didn't want to go another round with what he just did with Mark and Matt.

"No, he doesn't know yet about your sleep talk but he needs to know."

"Please Mark, can't you .." Mark cut Jeff off.

"I'm not going to help you keep any secrets from those who care for and love you. They all just want to help. You stop your fretting and I'll send the boys in."

Jeff stopped Mark from leaving, "Mark? Could you help me to the bathroom first? I really need to go!"

"Sure Jeff, why didn't you say so earlier?"

Mark drew the covers off and helped Jeff to stand. The moment he stood up, his pajamas pants slipped down and he quickly grasped at the front to hold it up, partially exposing his posterior. He blushed and pulled up both ends so that both his front and back were discreetly covered. Dave's pants were a couple sizes too big for him. Mark's mouth twitched with amusement. Jeff has a nice piece of ass. In fact, Jeff must have the best looking ass in the company!

"Mark, whose pants am I wearing? Are they yours?" Jeff was struggling to hold them up and yet stay on his feet. He was still weak and was grateful for Mark who supported him with a hand around his waist.

"They belong to a friend. John has brought your bag, you can change later." He eased Jeff forward into the bathroom and asked, "You need any help?"

"No, I can manage from here." Jeff couldn't help blushing at the thought of Mark watching him go about his business.

"Okay, I'll be just outside the door. Call me when you're ready."

Mark closed the door behind him and a huge grin immediately made it to his face. Jeff's reaction was adorable and Mark surprised himself with that thought. He shook his head, finally acknowledging it. _He's too damn cute for his own good! I better watch myself! _ If truth be told, Mark had to admit that he was checking Jeff out!

John, Adam and Randy knocked three times before admitting themselves. Mark gestured towards the closed bathroom door, "He'll be out soon. He's still weak and needs help to move around." He felt a need to explain when all three men raised their eyebrows and looked at each other quizzically.

The door clicked open and Jeff stumbled out. He was trying not to let his pants fall and keep his balance at the same time. John gawked at him, his attention immediately drawn to the lower half of Jeff's body. He prayed silently for divine intervention, that Jeff would lose his grip and his pants would fall! He swallowed hard and licked his lips and was pushed forward suddenly by both Randy and Adam. He advanced towards Jeff, the other two following close behind.

Mark had got Jeff back on the bed and drew the covers over him. He nodded to John and left the room, leaving them to talk.

John sat on the bed while Randy and Adam stood around the bed. John took Jeff's hand in his.

"We could have gotten here sooner but had to pick up a few things. We were so worried about you! How're you feeling now?"

"I'm better and thanks, guys, for coming." He smiled at them, glad to see them.

"No problem Jeff. We heard you caught the flu, now that's nasty! I hate to be bedridden!" Adam shuddered at the thought.

"Damn! I was so looking forward to wrestling you! Looks like you have to forfeit that match to me now." Randy shook his head woefully.

"No, I don't intend to forfeit Randy. I'll be back on my feet to take you on." Jeff was determined to be up and about by then. He was missing championship gold and intended to win the contender's match!

Randy beamed, "I'm glad to hear that! You better not disappoint me. I need you to be a one hundred percent, so you better get well soon!"

Jeff nodded and leaned back to rest. He was feeling the exhaustion creeping up on him. John immediately noticed.

"Well, I think we better leave and let you rest," John said reluctantly. "You look kind of peaky."

Jeff smiled gratefully at him. "We can hang out together after I'm better."

"Yeah, that would be great!" John returned his smile. "You take care now. You may see us sooner than you think!"

The guys turned to go and Randy remarked casually, "Why is Jeff staying at Dave's house? I thought they broke up!"

Matt and Mark had forgotten to tell the guys not to mention to Jeff that they were at Dave's house.

Jeff's eyes widened at the news. He stammered, "We .. we are at Dave's place?"

The guys turned to look at him in surprise. Randy mentally kicked himself. _Oh boy, Jeff didn't know!_

~*~

Hunter was wondering where Jeff had disappeared to. He had been hoping to talk to him alone but it looked like he and his friends had vanished into thin air! Mark, John, Randy and Adam were nowhere to be seen!

He paced in his hotel room. He had just arrived in Washington, having flown back to see his wife in their home in Connecticut. Steph was doing extremely well albeit her legs were swollen. In the short time he spent with her, Hunter lavished her with attention, massaging her legs and back to soothe the aches that plagued her day and night.

Regardless of his feelings for Jeff, Hunter loved his wife. He couldn't understand himself how he could love a man and a woman at the same time. Jeff was the only man who had captivated him. After he left, Hunter had never looked at another man. He wondered if it was fate that so decided that he would love two people at the same time. But if he was true to himself, he had to admit that he loved Jeff more than Steph before they got married. Now that Jeff was back and he had tasted the sweet rapture of their togetherness, he wondered if his love for his wife would diminish. For all those years that Jeff was away, Hunter had never failed to think of him every single day! He sighed. Steph had been a wonderful wife and going to be the mother of their child. He was soon to be a father. He should act more responsibly instead of fooling around! If Steph ever found out, he would lose everything!_ Jeff didn't even want to be with me! I'm being foolish acting the way I am! _

Hunter told himself that he wanted to speak to Jeff one last time. Jeff had made it clear that he hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. But Hunter needed to know why Jeff didn't report him to the police. He promised himself that once he knew the reason, he would leave Jeff alone. He would then put his entire focus on Steph and his daughter. He smiled at the thought of holding the baby in his arms. He couldn't wait for her arrival!

~*~

After the two lackeys left his hotel room, the tall and well-groomed man turned to look outside his window. His thoughts were fixated on one man, Jeff Hardy. He had been harboring lecherous thoughts of that beautiful young man since he met him in 1998. It wasn't that he didn't attempt to get his hands on Jeff but circumstances then had forced him to back off. He didn't want to mess with Mark, Bischoff and Hunter!

Jeff was now back and he thought he would finally have his chance. But he never anticipated the young Hardy to have so many people looking out for him. Or, should he say, having a love interest in him! And they were all formidable opponents! If he wanted to have his way with Jeff, he had to find a way to get rid of them first! _I will not let him get away this time!_ _I will just have to be patient and wait for the right moment. They are bound to leave him alone at one time or another and when that time comes, I'll have him! _The man smiled wryly at the thought. He spoke to himself, "Sweet, sweet Jeffrey, I can't wait to get my hands on you and when I do, I'm going to do things to you to make you scream!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………………………….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Just to clear up the confusion some of you might have, the unidentified man at the end of chapter 9 was the same guy that appeared at the end of chapter 1. They weren't Hunter!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

"Please let me up, I want to leave!" Jeff pleaded with John. He was trying to get up from the bed but John was holding him down gently.

"Jeff, you're sick and you're in no condition to move. Dave's not going to hurt you." John pacified him.

Jeff shook his head, almost on the verge of tears, "Please, I can't stay here!"

Randy and Adam left to get Mark and Matt. They realized that Jeff was uncooperative and John needed help to calm him down. As soon as Mark heard, he headed immediately to Jeff's room to find a distraught Jeff and a flustered John.

Jeff reached for Mark with outstretched arms as soon as he spotted him, "Please Mark, I want to leave!"

Mark held him tight, holding his head to his chest. Jeff buried his face against Mark's chest, whimpering softly.

"I know you don't want to stay here but Dave's trying to make amends. You're sick and you need a safe place to stay and Dave was kind enough to offer us his home. He won't come near you if you don't want him to. So you need to calm down."

Jeff continued to cling to Mark, "You promise he won't come near me?" When Mark nodded, he relaxed slightly but pleaded with him, "Please stay, don't leave me."

"I'll stay but you don't have to be afraid, Jeff, no one here is going to hurt you. I want you to lie down, close your eyes and rest."

Mark eased him down onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. He stroked his hair to comfort him and waited patiently for him to quiet down. The day's events had finally taken their toll on Jeff, his eyes slowly fluttered shut. John, who was still sitting on the bed, sighed in relief. Mark nodded to him to follow and both quietly got up and left, closing the door gently behind them.

As soon as everyone had seated themselves, Matt asked anxiously, "Is Jeff all right?"

Mark nodded, "He has finally fallen asleep. I think one of us should stay by his side tonight, in case he panics when he wakes up in the middle of the night."

"I'll stay!" John volunteered without hesitation. Randy and Adam snickered, managing to catch the attention of the others.

John frowned at them, "Hey, it's not funny! Jeff's scared to be alone!" Both men looked remorseful.

Adam turned to Mark, "I don't know what's going on but if Jeff's in trouble, Randy and I would like to help any way we can." He looked at Randy who nodded his agreement.

Mark looked at Matt for approval. This involved his brother and it was up to Matt to decide if he wanted Adam and Randy to know. Matt hesitated. The less people to know about Jeff's problems the better, but Adam and Randy would be a great help since they were on the same brand as Jeff. They could help Mark and John to watch over his brother.

Matt nodded to Mark before turning to Adam and Randy, "We need all the help we can get but you have to keep this to yourselves. No one else needs to know, Jeff still feels insecure about people knowing his dark secrets."

He looked at Mark, "Mark, I'll leave it to you to tell them. I don't think I can go through that all over again!" He got up, keeping his head down, "I'm going to stay with Jeff," and left the room.

Everyone looked at each other. Matt was deeply affected by what had happened to his brother and was trying hard to hold it together.

Mark sighed heavily, "For Adam and Randy's sake, I'll start from the top but John, we have not told you about the latest development. You need to brace yourself because it's bad news!"

Adam and Randy listened with shock and horror as Mark related the tumultuous events. When Mark told them about Jeff's nightmares and his suspicion that Jeff could have been sexually violated on the night he disappeared, John turned pale. His eyes widened with shock.

"Did you ask him?" he whispered. He looked distressed by the revelation.

"Yes, we did but he refused to reveal anything, he didn't deny it either. He got so upset that we decided to stop pressing the issue until he recovers. I don't understand why he's keeping his attacker's identity a secret. I'm really puzzled by his erratic behavior."

John clenched his fists. He wanted to tear the rapist limb from limb and rip his heart out! Just as quickly, his anger left him suddenly and he looked defeated. He raised his eyes to look at Mark remorsefully, "I failed him! You left him in my care and I failed to protect him!" He got up to stand beside the window, staring outside blindly through unshed tears_. How could I let it happen? I'm supposed to protect him but I've failed! _

He wiped his tears away when Mark put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault! We never expected the assailant to kidnap Jeff from his own room. If you beat yourself up with guilt, you'll be no good to Jeff and to me. I need you to stay focused. I can't do this by myself John."

Adam and Randy moved to stand on either side of John. Adam spoke first, "Mark's right. Whoever this guy is, we'll catch him and make him pay for what he did to Jeff! You need to stay strong!"

Randy had trouble taking in everything at once. He shook his head, "I don't know, I mean I want to catch this guy too but how are we going to do it? He's real slick, planning everything to a 'T'. It's going to be hard to catch him!"

Mark's eyes darkened with fury, "I made a mistake right from the start. I waited for him to make his first move, unknowingly giving him all the time to plan his every move. If anyone is to be blamed for Jeff's rape, it's me!"

Dave got up to join them, "I'm to be blamed for this mess too! If I didn't mess up with Jeff's head, he would have approached you for help. He's afraid that once he let the skeletons out of the closet, everybody will ridicule him!"

Matt spoke up then. He had returned just in time to hear them berating themselves for Jeff's misfortune, "Just listen to yourself, guys, you're blaming yourselves for everything that has gone wrong." He added sadly, "I blame myself too. I'm Jeff's brother and I've done nothing but upset him. But you guys," he looked gratefully at all of them, "you're not even related to him, yet you have gone all out to protect him, to love him! You've done more than a brother would have! Please stop this nonsense, Jeff would be really upset if he is to hear you talk like that!"

Everyone remained silent, each caught up with their own thoughts. Randy broke the silence, "You know, this is kind of weird."

Everyone turned to look at him with frowns on their faces. John asked, "What's weird?"

"You guys!" Randy's mouth quirked in amusement.

"What're you getting at Randy?" John asked in exasperation.

Randy's eyes gleamed mischievously, "Jeff's suitors gathered in the same room, sharing their thoughts like old buddies when you should be at each other's throat! It's hard to believe if I'm not seeing this with my own eyes!"

John looked at Dave who looked at him and both looked warily at Mark. Mark cocked his eyebrow, "What?"

They had just realized that Mark was their greatest rival for Jeff's affections. Dave found it out from Matt while it only dawned on John after he saw how Jeff reacted to Mark. He couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy, Jeff was very attached to Mark! He eyed Dave warily. The big guy had just renewed his interest in Jeff, he shouldn't write him off as yet.

Try as he might, Matt just couldn't hide his amusement. He knew Jeff was going to have a hard time deciding who he wanted to be with when the time came to choose. The same thought was going through Adam and Randy's minds. Adam pulled Randy to one side and they were conferring in hushed tones.

"This is getting interesting, Randy. Dave's back in the race and now, we have Mark added to the equation. So, how do you want to do this?" Adam asked.

Randy looked baffled, "Do what?"

"The bets! What else should I be talking about?" Adam snorted.

Randy thought for a moment. "We can place our bets up to a maximum of two guys. Winner takes all but if we only got one guy right, we split 50-50. How does that sound?"

Adam disagreed, "Nah, I don't want that cos' we'll end up even. I say we just bet on one guy, winner takes all!

"Okay by me!" Randy conceded to Adam's proposal. "How much are we talking about here, the usual five hundred?"

"This is going to be a toughie. These three gentlemen have an even chance, so, the stake has to be raised. Why don't we make it five hundred for each guy? That makes a thousand five hundred from each of us."

Randy was aghast at the amount, "Adam, you know that means the pool money is three thousand dollars?"

Adam gave him a cocky grin, "Look at it this way, you come out half the amount but you may get to double your money! It's only a thousand five hundred!"

"Only a thousand five hundred!" Randy echoed with disbelief, "so says the guy who told me that five hundred is not loose change!" he huffed.

"Okay, just tell me if you're in or not."

After some grousing, Randy gruffly agreed, "Okay, I'm in." The guys shook hands to seal the deal. They turned to see that they were being watched. All eyes were on them. Both guys laughed uneasily.

Dave rolled his eyes before asking, "I'm ordering take-in, Chinese. You guys staying for the night?"

Adam and Randy shook their heads with Adam replying, "There're not enough beds for all of us. We'll come over again to see Jeff and we'll bring something to cheer him up! See you guys tomorrow!" Adam and Randy showed themselves out.

After dinner, all the guys, except Dave, drew lots to determine who would stay with Jeff that night since everyone clamored for that privilege. John had the lucky pick and he couldn't help whooping with glee. He would get his chance to hold Jeff in his arms, he couldn't wait!

~*~

_Where can he be? I don't see him anywhere!_ Hunter had been wandering around the hotel all day and had yet to catch a glimpse of Jeff. He hadn't seen Mark either. He was about to head to the bar to check if they were there when he spotted Adam and Randy entering the hotel. He frowned, Jeff wasn't with them.

He turned to leave when Shane, his brother-in-law, intercepted him, "Hunter, what are you doing here alone?"

Hunter was surprised to see him, "I was getting bored in my room and decided to come down for a drink. What're you doing here yourself?"

"Dad wants me to take over Creative for the time being. He said Stephs almost due and he wanted to be on standby for any emergency. I think he can't wait to be a granddaddy again! So, here I am!"

It was news to Hunter. Steph never mentioned it to him when he last saw her. _She must have forgotten to tell me, the baby on her mind all the time._

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow night? Any changes I should be aware of?" Hunter was curious. Shane didn't need to attend the event in person. But then again, Shane always took his responsibilities seriously and it was his first time overlooking the Creative Department.

"Jeff may not be able to face Randy in the contender's match. He's down with the flu. I was thinking of putting Adam in his place. The members of Rated-RKO feuding with each other, what do you think?"

Hunter's eye twitched at the news on Jeff but he spoke nonchalantly, "It would make a great storyline. It's only a matter of time before you break up their tag-team collaboration."

"I thought so too. If Jeff is able to wrestle Randy tomorrow night, I'll delay the feud to the following week. Well, I've got to go, I'll see you around."

As soon as Shane took his leave, Hunter headed towards his room. _Jeff's sick! He must be staying in a hospital somewhere!_ Hunter called for directory assistance and asked to be put to the hospital nearest the hotel. He asked if they had admitted a Jeffrey Hardy and was told to wait. Yes, they did have a Jeffrey Hardy but he was discharged earlier that day. Hunter thanked the lady for her assistance and hung up. _Now, where has he gone to?_ _He must be staying somewhere with Mark._ Hunter reasoned to himself. He hoped Jeff was all right. It looked like he would have to wait for another time to catch Jeff alone.

~*~

The man growled in frustration, Jeff was staying at Dave's house! It would have been the perfect opportunity to grab him since he was ill except for the fact that he was unreachable. It looked like Mark was covering his bases well. He didn't anticipate the Deadman to house Jeff in Dave's house, it was a smart move!

His eyes narrowed at the thought. Of all the guys, he was most wary of Mark. He swore the man had sixth sense, as well as eyes at the back of his head! It would be extremely difficult to get his hands on Jeff with the Deadman hanging around him all the time! He needed a plan to get Mark away from Jeff, just long enough for him to grab the pretty blonde_! I'll still have you yet, my pretty one!_

_~*~_

John was in total bliss! He was presently lying on the bed beside the man of his dreams! Mark had fed Jeff earlier and then prepared a bath for him. It was up to Matt to help Jeff wash since he was too bashful to let the others see him in the nude. After dressing Jeff in his usual night shirt and boxers, Matt helped his brother back to the bed. He gave Jeff his medication and tucked him in. Kissing him on his forehead, Matt bade him good night and left him in John's care.

John kept looking adoringly at Jeff who blushed at his close proximity. Matt had told him that John would be looking staying with him that night, but Jeff didn't expect John to be sharing his bed!

John grinned and leaned in, studying Jeff closely, "You look so much better Jeff! All you need is a good rest!" He stared into the pretty green orbs and realized for the first time that they were speckled with gold. Jeff's long and curly eyelashes fluttered over his downcast eyes, blushing at the attention. John cast his eyes downwards to those luscious full lips. He wanted so badly to taste them! He couldn't resist running a thumb sensuously over Jeff's bottom lip. Jeff let out a gasp of surprise.

John asked in a hushed whisper, "May I kiss you Jeff?"

Jeff flushed at the request, a dubious look on his face, "You'll catch what I have and fall sick if you do."

John lifted himself to hover over Jeff, smiling down gently on him, "I don't care, I still want to kiss you! So, will you let me?"

When Jeff shyly gave a nod of consent, John slowly lowered his mouth, pressing it softly against Jeff's lips. He ran his tongue over them before locking his lips fully with Jeff, deepening the kiss. His tongue probed for entrance and when Jeff allowed him in, he thrust his tongue into the sweet haven of Jeff's mouth, exploring it leisurely. Jeff moaned sweetly, wrapping his arms around John's neck, losing himself to the kiss. His tongue came out to duel with John's, their tongues sliding over each other in a mating dance. John moved his hands to hold Jeff's head still as his kisses grew feverish. Jeff had, by now, lost any semblance of control and was returning his kisses with equal fervor. The wet sounds of their kisses, their heavy breathing and Jeff's soft mewls filled the room. They finally broke apart, gasping for air, their half-lidded eyes glazed over with undisguised desire.

Both men suddenly turned their heads towards the door in surprise when they heard it open. A man stood at the doorway. He didn't attempt to come into the room. His voice rang out quietly in the still of the night, "I'm warning you John," he growled, "if you do anything more than kiss my baby brother who is sick and defenseless right now, I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll never be able to see straight!" He paused to let his message sink in and just as quietly, he turned, closing the door behind him.

John was speechless! He blinked when he heard the pretty blonde giggling beneath him. He turned to Jeff and his face lit up on seeing his amused look. John gave a wide grin, "How does he do that? I mean, we weren't making too much noise, he couldn't have heard us!"

Jeff was baffled yet amused at how Matt always seemed to turn up impromptu when he was nearby. "I don't know but I swear my brother has got a built in radar or something like that! I'm kind of surprised that he allowed you to share my bed though." He suddenly thought of the last time he had slept with anyone. His face fell and he looked away, he didn't want to think of Hunter.

John sensed his mood change and suspected the reason behind it. His eyes narrowed in anger, he would hunt down the man who forced himself on Jeff! Once Jeff was well and back on his feet, their top priority was to catch his attacker!

Jeff turned on his side to face him, asking softly, "Will you hold me, John?"

John's heart thudded with joy. "Gladly!" he said. He wrapped his arm under Jeff's shoulder, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

Jeff snuggled closer and couldn't help letting out a huge yawn, "Thank you for staying with me." His medication was making him drowsy, his eyes already closing.

John kissed his temple before hugging him close. "Good night Jeff, sleep well," he whispered.

The following morning ………..

Matt opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Jeff enveloped protectively within John's arms. Both were still soundly asleep. He walked towards the bed and gently shook John awake, trying not to wake his brother. As soon as John opened his eyes, Matt put a finger to his lips and gestured for him to follow.

John groused inwardly, he was so comfortable with Jeff in his arms but he gently extricated himself and followed Matt. They headed to the living room to where Mark and Dave were waiting.

"What's going on guys?" John yawned widely and sat himself down on the couch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Mark elected to speak first, "Dave wants to reconcile with Jeff. Now, I don't know how Jeff's going to react but I think we owe it to Dave to help him since he has been kind enough to let us stay here."

"Why are you telling me this? Let Jeff decide if he wants to see Dave." John was reluctant to aid his rival. He would only be hurting his own chances.

Mark and Matt tried to hide their amusement but Dave threw John an unfriendly glare, "I know you don't like me John but let me remind you that you're staying in my house right now, so you better watch that attitude of yours!"

John was about to retort when Mark intervened before things got out of hand. "Boys, behave!"

He turned to John, "I know you like Jeff a lot, so does Dave and so do I!" Mark finally admitted it! Dave and John looked at him with mixed reactions. Why did he let them have free access to Jeff then? It didn't make sense!

"You don't see me stopping you guys from seeing Jeff. I think Jeff has the right to choose the guy he wants to be with, so if he chooses someone other than me, that's fine by me because I want him to be happy." He paused before adding, "I know you want that for him too."

John looked shamefaced and Dave kept quiet, both keeping their thoughts to themselves. John had fallen hard for the younger Hardy. He found it hard to be noble although he agreed with Mark. He didn't want to lose Jeff, especially to Dave! However, he couldn't help his growing admiration for Mark, but would he feel the same way if he ended up losing Jeff to him?

Dave, on the other hand, wondered if Mark ever revealed his true feelings to Jeff. From the way things looked, he doubted that Jeff even knew about the Deadman's feelings for him! If he was in Mark's shoes, he wouldn't have gone the same way. When it comes to love, he believed that you have to be selfish and in his opinion, Mark was being foolish to let either of them get so close to Jeff!

Mark knew what they were thinking from their faces, "Don't think this is easy for me," he spoke quietly. "If either of you can make Jeff happier, I can live with that but it doesn't mean I love him any less." His eyes suddenly narrowed and his tone changed to a dangerous growl, "But if you hurt him, you'll answer to me!"

They were interrupted by the sound of soft padded footsteps and turned to see Jeff standing barefooted at the doorway. He looked so small and vulnerable in his oversized 'T' which fell over his boxers. Jeff had stopped his approach as soon as he saw Dave and was hesitant in coming forward. Everyone immediately got up to go to him, except for Dave, who had stood up but stayed where he was. He didn't want to spook Jeff and was really glad that he didn't take off at the sight of him.

"You shouldn't get up yet, you're all wobbly on your feet," Matt scolded his brother, his arm supporting him around his waist.

Jeff gave him a small smile, "I'm feeling better Matty. I'm hungry and I thought you have forgotten to feed me so I came down to find you."

Dave immediately made his way to the kitchen, "Just sit right down while I make breakfast, it won't take long." He threw Jeff a glance and was pleased to see that he didn't look away but he still looked awkward.

"I'll help you Dave," Matt offered, handing his brother to Mark who wrapped his strong arm around Jeff and guided him to the dining table. John excused himself to get clean up before joining them.

As Dave and Matt busied themselves in the kitchen, Mark poured Jeff a glass of O juice and a cup of coffee for himself.

He sat down beside him, "Glad to see you up and you do look better. Did you sleep well?"

John made it out in time to hear Mark's question, "Of course he did! I held him in my arms all night!" e He sat himself down on the other side of Jeff and grinned at him.

Jeff blushed lightly, "I slept well Mark, thanks for looking after me yesterday." Saying, he reached up and planted a kiss on Mark's cheek. Mark looked at him in surprise. Jeff just smiled sweetly at him.

He then turned to John and pecked him on his cheek as well, "You too, John."

John beamed at him, "Any time, Jeff."

Any further conversation was put off as Dave and Matt set plates of bacon, eggs and toasted bread on the table.

"Tuck in while it's hot," Matt said while buttering some toast for Jeff.

Jeff was ravenous and helped himself to the hearty breakfast. It had been awhile since he had a home-cook meal and eating with the guys added a homely atmosphere to the whole setting. He was warmed by that thought. It did feel like they were a family. Well, almost. He sneaked a peep at Dave who caught his eye and smiled at him. Jeff looked down, blushing slightly. He had given thought to what Mark told him last night, about Dave wanting to make amends. The Dave he was seeing now was the Dave he liked, not the one that snarled and hurled abuse at him a week ago.

He frowned, thinking to himself, _What if he changes his mind again, especially if he finds out about Hunter?_ _He's not as understanding as Mark and John and I'll just be making a fool of myself. I can't really trust him, even though I wish I could. _Jeff cautioned himself to be on his guard. It was safer to keep his distance from Dave. He didn't want to build up any feelings for him and then get blown off again. It hurt the last time and he didn't want to risk it happening again. It was better to stay on the safe side so that nobody would get hurt.

He ate his fill and waited politely for the rest to finish. He was startled when Mark suddenly said, "Come on guys, lets leave Jeff and Dave to talk alone." Mark got up and placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, "It'll be all right, Jeff. Just give him a chance to explain."

Matt got up to follow but John hesitated somewhat. He wasn't sure it was a good idea but the fact that Mark initiated the reconciliation process forced him to his feet and he followed them out reluctantly.

There was a temporary uneasy silence before Dave got up and moved to sit next to Jeff. His nearness made Jeff nervous. He twisted the ends of his shirt nervously with his fingers, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, uncertain how it would go.

His fears were laid to rest when Dave spoke gently, "You don't need to be afraid of me, Jeff. I'm so sorry for my bad behavior towards you, it was inexcusable! I've my reasons but I shouldn't have jumped on you like that! Please forgive me. I really hope we can still be friends."

Jeff had kept his eyes down all the while, but he slowly raised them to meet Dave's. Those eyes never failed to hold him captive and he couldn't look away. They looked at him with tenderness and .... there was something else …. . He forced himself to look away, a confused look on his face. He must be mistaken! He could hear his heart thumping loudly and he was certain that Dave could hear it as well. He got up to make his escape but he swooned and before he knew it, he was in Dave's arms.

"Lets get you to bed, you're still sick!" Dave lifted him into his arms and carried him out.

Mark and the rest were startled at the sight and quickly made it to their side. Mark asked anxiously, "What happened?"

"He got to his feet and just fainted. He should have stayed in bed," Dave replied, making his way to Jeff's room, the others following close behind. He gently laid Jeff on the bed, pulling the covers over him, "Rest now, we will talk later."

He caressed Jeff's cheek lightly with his fingers and Jeff couldn't help leaning towards them. He felt comforted by the touch. He allowed himself to enjoy the moment until Dave removed his hand. He felt his head being lifted and some pills were fed to him. After that, everything else was in a haze. He could still hear their voices as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Jeff woke up several hours later, he felt someone lying close to him. A hand touched his forehead before Matt's voice rang out, "He's awake! Jeff, you're feeling better?"

Jeff forced his eyes open to look into the worried eyes of his brother. Several pairs of eyes stared down at him. He realized that Adam and Randy were among them.

"Help me up," Jeff struggled to sit up. Matt helped him while Randy propped him up with another pillow. He smiled his thanks and asked curiously, "Why are you guys all here?"

Everyone stared at him before Matt said, "Jeff, don't you remember? You fainted!"

Jeff furrowed his brows trying to recall what happened, "Oh!" He finally remembered. He looked nervously for Dave and saw him standing at the corner. He wore a worried look on his face. He noticed everyone else wore the same look, "Why are you all staring at me?"

Mark moved to sit beside him, studying him closely. "Are you having dizzy spells? You fainted when you stood up."

Jeff shook his head, "No, I'm fine Mark. Don't worry about me, okay?" But he didn't convince anyone.

Matt spoke up, "I don't care what you say Jeff, you're going to stay in bed and I'm not going to let you wrestle tomorrow night!" Despite Jeff's protests, Matt was adamant and he was glad that Mark totally agreed with him. Jeff resigned himself to his fate and sat pouting on the bed. He really wanted to win the contender's match!

Adam and Randy made their way to his side. Adam pulled something over his hands and waved them in front of Jeff to catch his attention. "Look Jeff, meet Jeff and John Socko." Adam introduced his handmade puppets. They were actually socks made to look like Jeff and John with buttons, colored papers and hand-drawn mouths.

Jeff giggled as Adam entertained him. He began to have one sock talk to the other, changing the pitch of his tone, starting with John Socko, "Oh Jeffie baby, I heard you're sick, I hope you're feeling better." Jeff Socko looked crestfallen, "I do feel better but I won't be wrestling tomorrow, Matty doesn't allow it!" Jeff Socko started to cry, "Boo…..hoo….."

Randy jumped in with his Undertaker and Dave Socko. Undertaker Socko had mean eyes drawn in and Dave Socko had a grim smile. Undertaker Socko said, "Don't worry kid, you'll get your chance at the title. If anyone tries to deprive you of that chance, I'll bury him!" Dave Socko added his bit, "This Animal will protect you! If Matty tries to stop you, I'll power bomb him through the ground!" The Sockos turned and growled menacingly at the real Matt Hardy who shook his head and rolled his eyes at them.

Adam and Randy had accomplished what they set out to do, to cheer Jeff up and it worked! He was giggling and was now playing happily with the Sockos which Adam and Randy had removed and given to him. It seemed his worries had faded away. No one knew that Jeff's life would take a drastic turn within the next few days!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay, my elder son has been incarcerated in a rehab centre yesterday. He has been fighting his glue-sniffing addiction for almost a year. I'll continue to write since it helps me to relieve stress.

Reviews greatly appreciated …………………….


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Esha Napoleon, Ashura77, redsandman99, NeroAnne, AnonymousPunk and FortheLoveofWrestling, thank you for your kind words and reviews, I really appreciate them.

I thank all the reviewers! It is so cute how you rally for Dave, Mark and John and I know some of you even rally secretly for Hunter! Good for you!

If you haven't figure out who the unknown guy is, let me give you a clue, he is very wealthy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Jeff stayed in bed but was never left alone. Dave was anxious to talk to him again before he left the following morning. He intended to do just that as soon as Jeff woke up from his nap. He had just returned to the house from an errand and handed Mark the extra set of house keys he had made.

"You guys can stay here as long as you like, it will be safer and easier for Jeff and all of you. You can just drop the keys in my letter box once you're ready to move out to your next destination."

Mark thanked him and told him that Jeff was already up. Maybe it was time for him to finish his conversation with Jeff? Dave nodded and made his way to his room. The guys were playing charade. They were guffawing at Adam's wild hand gestures, making wild guesses until Adam finally flipped them his middle finger in exasperation. Everyone chortled with laughter. Jeff was giggling helplessly on the bed until he noticed Dave standing at the doorway. He flushed at the way Dave was staring at him and averted his eyes, afraid to look into those mesmerizing eyes.

Dave cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Can you excuse us guys? I need to talk to Jeff alone."

John was the last one to leave, throwing Jeff an assured smile before he closed the door behind him.

Dave made his way to sit beside Jeff, who shifted to make room for him. Despite Dave's earlier apology, Jeff still felt nervous around him. Dave was unpredictable, he didn't know what to expect from him. His nervous disposition did not escape Dave's watchful eyes.

"Are you all right?" Dave asked with concern.

Jeff stammered, "I .. I'm fine."

Dave noticed him clutching the pillow in front of him, as if he was trying to put a shield between them. He gently pried it away from his grasp, "You don't need to be afraid of me, Jeff. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jeff gulped and was surprised when Dave reached out and took his hands. He felt himself quivering under his touch, liking the feel of his hands.

Dave was glad he didn't pull away, "I can't tell you how sorry I am for hurting you, Jeff. I didn't mean all those things I said. I associated those pictures to some events in my past and jumped to conclusions. I'm really sorry that you ended up getting the brunt of it. I'll do anything to make it up to you, Jeff! Will you please forgive me?"

Jeff decided that he had no qualms being friends again with Dave. The man had been kind enough to take him in when he was sick. It was the least he could do to repay him. However, he warned himself to keep his feelings in check.

"It's okay Dave, I forgive you. Lets not bring this up again."

Dave sighed in relief, "Thanks, Jeff. I'm glad!"

Jeff gave him a smile and moved to get off the bed but was stopped by Dave, "Where're you going?"

"I need to use the bathroom," Jeff said, blushing lightly.

"Let me help you, you shouldn't be getting up on your own. Remember what happened the last time you did?"

Despite Jeff's protests, Dave helped him to the bathroom and waited outside for him. He was relieved that Jeff had forgiven him, though he seemed to be still wary of him. He sighed to himself. It would be a while before Jeff trusted him again.

The door opened and Dave immediately went to help Jeff out. In spite insisting that he was better, Jeff didn't feel well. He needed to rest for a few more days before he would be allowed back to the ring.

Dave eased him down on the bed and propped himself beside him, surprising Jeff with his action.

"You don't have to stay with me, I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a nap."

Jeff tires easily. It just proved that he was right, he had not fully recovered.

"Mark says someone must always stay with you. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and it'll be a while before I see you again. So, just humor me and let me stay."

Jeff relented, he was getting used to having someone beside him. Dave watched him close his eyes, his hands clutching a pillow like a safety blanket. He waited patiently and soon, Jeff's slow and even breathing told him he was asleep. Dave leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips before getting up and leaving. He had to pack and there was something else he needed to discuss with Mark and the others.

He found them in the kitchen. "Mark, what's the arrangement for Jeff tomorrow?"

"We were just discussing it. All of us have matches, except for Jeff. We can either take him with us or leave him here. One of us will stay with him at all times if he goes with us. I don't like the idea of leaving him here by himself," Mark said. Everyone murmured their agreement.

Mark nodded, "That settles it then. We'll take Jeff with us."

But as things would turn out, it didn't go as planned. When Jeff woke up later and was told that he would be leaving with them, he tried to convince them to let him stay on at Dave's place, "I'll be safe here. No one knows where I am, except for you guys. I will not open the door until I hear your voice, Mark, I promise!"

Mark looked towards Matt for help, he was against the idea.

Matt tried to coax his brother to change his mind, "Jeff, I don't think that's a good idea at all. What if you faint again? No one will be here to help you."

"It won't happen. I promise to be good and stay in bed. Please?" he pleaded relentlessly.

John tried his best, "Come on, Jeff. You'll only make us worry about you. Just come with us."

Jeff shook his head, the motion making the room spin. He closed his eyes to regain his senses before opening them slowly, "I want to but every movement makes the room spins."

Everyone looked at each other with resignation. Dave shook his head, "Looks like we don't have a choice. Just remember to keep the door locked and don't open up until you're sure it's one of us."

Jeff leaned back on his bed, "I will, don't worry."

Dave and Matt left early in the morning to catch their flight. The rest stayed with Jeff until it was time to go. After reminding Jeff to be careful and to lock up after them, they headed out to the arena.

Unbeknownst to them, they failed to see the two lackeys watching them from behind the wheels of a parked sedan. As soon as Mark's and Adam's rentals pulled out, one of them put in the call, "The kid didn't leave with them, he's alone in the house!" the man called excitedly into his phone.

"Keep watching and make sure he doesn't leave! If he does, follow him and keep me informed, I'll be there in half an hour!" the voice at the other end ordered before terminating the call. He immediately called his chauffeur to pick him up at the entrance. As the limousine headed out, the man leaned back and smiled at the thought of having the pretty blonde squirming helplessly under him. _You're mine now! All mine!_

~*~

Jeff was resting comfortably on the couch with his iPod when he thought he heard someone at the door. He removed his ear plugs and listened attentively. Someone was rapping at the door! He got slowly to his feet and moved towards the door, putting his ear against it. He heard voices but they slowly petered out as they moved away from the door. He gave a sigh of relief and was about to move back to the couch when the knocking resumed. A voice called out urgently, "If anyone's in there, get out now! There's a fire in the building! Please evacuate!"

Jeff's eyes widened in shock, he unlocked the door and pulled it open only to be thrust back with a violent shove. He landed on his back, hitting his head hard against the floor. He groaned in pain, trying to get up but the room spun, making him dizzy. He was hauled up roughly by his arms and thrown unceremoniously onto the couch. Jeff kept his eyes shut, his senses were reeling and he felt sick to the stomach. He finally regained his senses and looked up at the man hovering over him. His eyes widened in recognition and confusion, "What are you doing here? What do you want from me?"

The man leered down at him, "I came for you!"

~*~

Mark had been trying to reach Jeff but he didn't answer his calls. He felt a sense of foreboding but kept telling himself that Jeff was safe. _He promised he wouldn't let anyone in. …. But why didn't he answer his calls? …. He must have fallen asleep, those meds make him drowsy. _

He glanced at his watch. They still had another half hour to go before the show ended. He had showered and changed and was waiting for John to finish his match with Hunter. He paced in his dressing room, still feeling edgy about leaving Jeff alone. He decided not to wait any longer. Picking up his carrier, he strode out of the arena towards his rental, putting a call to Adam at the same time. When Adam picked up, he told Adam to let John know that he was heading back to check on Jeff. He would meet them there.

Mark pulled out of the car park, pressing down on the accelerator once he hit the highway. He tried calling Jeff on his phone again.

"Come on kid, pick up!" he muttered to himself, but Jeff didn't answer the call.

Mark reached Dave's place in almost an hour. He ran up the stairs instead of taking the lift.

When he reached Dave's door, he knocked, calling out to Jeff, "Jeff, open the door! It's me, Mark!"

There was no response. He needed the keys to unlock the door and they were with Jeff. Frustrated and worried, Mark called out to Jeff again but he didn't appear. Mark made a decision. Taking a few steps back, he ran forward and threw his body sideways against the door, trying to ram it open. It took him a few more tries before the door gave way.

Mark entered the apartment but Jeff was neither in the sitting area or kitchen. He made his way quickly to Jeff's room, pushing the door open none too gently, calling out to Jeff. He heard whimpers and flipped on the switch. He froze at the sight that greeted him, "Jeff!"

He made his way quickly towards him. Jeff was crouched naked on the floor beside the bed. He was hugging his knees towards his chest, his head buried in his arms, whimpering softly. Mark pulled the blanket off the bed and gasped in shock at the blood found on the sheets. He turned his attention back to Jeff, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and lifted him easily into his arms. Jeff didn't struggle. He buried his face against Mark's chest, his hands clutching tightly onto Mark's shirt. He kept his eyes closed but Mark saw that the exposed side of his face was bruised and swollen.

Mark quickly made his way to the car with Jeff in his arms and drove to the nearest hospital. When he got there, he carried Jeff and rushed into the emergency room, shouting for assistance. Jeff was quickly taken away. Mark stood unmoving for several minutes. He stared numbly at the wet and sticky blood left on his arms and shirt, Jeff was still bleeding! He recalled the blood streaking down his thighs when he lifted him into his arms.

Mark closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply a few times. He took out his phone and called Matt's number.

As soon as Matt picked up, Mark spoke in a strained voice, "Matt, Jeff's hurt! You better catch the earliest flight down and bring Dave with you." He told him which hospital they were in.

He called John next, telling him to meet him at the hospital but instructed him to let Adam and Randy drive him, John was in no state to drive safely. He didn't want to say more over the phone. He ended the call and sat in the waiting area.

Mark didn't know how much time had passed but the doctor finally came out and walked towards him. "Are you related to the young man you just brought in?"

Mark shook his head, "No, but I'm his friend. I've already informed his brother who's on his way here. How is he, doctor?"

"Not good, I'm afraid." The doctor hesitated before asking gently, "You know that he has been raped, don't you?"

Mark's face darkened and he answered quietly, "When I found him, there was blood on his bed and they were trickling down his thighs. I suspected it."

The doctor nodded solemnly, "I've run a rape kit on him. He's badly torn up, indicating he was forcibly taken." The doctor paused before continuing, "The amount of semen found indicated that he was raped more than once. There were bruises found on both wrists, lower torso and left side of the face. He was obviously punched and held down. All signs indicated that he was taken against his will. I need to put this on record and the police will need to talk to both of you."

Mark nodded, "Can I see him?"

"I gave him a relaxant before I checked his injuries. He's not fully conscious now but you can see him but just for a few minutes. The nurse will be bringing him up soon. You can see him once he's settled in. I need you to come with me to fill up some forms."

Once the formalities were done away with, Mark found his way to Jeff's room. He approached the bed, looking down at the vulnerable young man lying on the bed. They had cleaned him up. The entire left side of his face was swollen and bruised, from his eye to his cheek and his bottom lip was cut and swollen. The sight was like a punch to his guts! Mark breathed out harshly, trembling with rage. How many times did he say he would protect Jeff and he had failed to do so just as many times?

Jeff stirred restlessly, sensing someone close by. He opened his eyes, finding difficulty in opening the left one since it was swollen shut. He grimaced in pain and looked at Mark with his one good eye. "Mark?" he whispered.

Mark leaned down towards him, eyes wet with tears.

He answered in a quaky voice, "Yeah, it's me kid."

A tear fell and dropped onto Jeff's good cheek. Jeff felt it. The fact that Mark was so upset caused his own eyes to brim over with tears.

The next moment, he started to cry piteously, "I'm so sorrr..rrry …. I shouldn't have opened the doorrrr... "

Mark hugged him tightly to him, his own tears now falling unchecked. Jeff continued to sob brokenly onto Mark's chest as Mark cradled him in his arms, crying softly. Mark finally managed to regain some control over his emotions and just continued to hold Jeff. He didn't know what to say to Jeff. There was nothing he could say to ease the pain and suffering Jeff had just gone through. All he could do right now was to stay with him and hold him and let him know that he would always be there for him!

Jeff finally cried himself to complete exhaustion. He lay limp in Mark's arms. Mark knew he had to say it, even though Jeff was in no state to be receptive to it. It was something he needed to prepare him for. The police would be coming soon to take down his statement and Jeff would have to relive the incidents of his rape. And there was something else Mark desperately needed to know, the identity of his rapist!

Still holding onto Jeff, he whispered, "I love you, Jeff. Whatever happens, I'll always be here for you."

He kissed his forehead tenderly before saying, "You'll need to tell the police what happened and I'll be here when you do it," he reassured Jeff when he started to whimper at the thought. "I know it's not a good time to ask but Jeff, can you tell me who.. who hurt you?"

Jeff pleaded in a hoarse voice, "Please Mark, I don't want to talk to the police. I… I.. don't want to report this. Please just leave the matter alone."

Mark tilted Jeff's chin gently to look up at him, "We can't leave this matter alone, Jeff! We can't let him get away with it! I know it'll be painful for you but we'll get through this together!"

"Nooo…. I don't want to report this, I… I can't!" Jeff's tears renewed and he started to cry again.

Mark stroked his hair, "Tell me then who did this to you? I'll hunt him down myself! No one else needs to know."

"I can't! Please Mark, don't force me, I just can't!" Jeff pleaded in between ragged sobs.

"Why can't you tell me? You can't keep this to yourself, Jeff. It kills me to see you like this! I promise, I won't tell anyone else!"

Jeff buried his face against Mark's chest, "I'm sorry but I just can't tell you, Mark. I'm so sorry!" His body shook uncontrollably, wracked by his emotions.

Mark held him until he finally fell asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of his head, whispering to him though he knew Jeff probably couldn't hear him, "I'm sorry for failing you time after time. I promise you that it's the last time, it'll not happen again! I'm going to find out who did this to you and I swear he's going to pay dearly for what he did!"

John, Adam and Randy opened the door to see both men lying on the bed with Jeff settled in Mark's arms. Mark's eyes opened when he heard them. He sat up slowly, easing Jeff's head gently onto the pillow so as not to wake him up. The guys gasped when they saw Jeff's face but Mark shook his head, gesturing to them to follow him out.

Closing the door behind him, he told them what the doctor had said and how Jeff had adamantly refused to lodge a police report and to reveal the identity of his rapist.

"I don't know what Jeff is afraid of. He must have his reason but he's not going to tell us. I'm waiting for Matt. He may be able to coax the information out from him. The police wanted to talk to Jeff earlier but I told them to wait until he gets some rest. It's just too much for him to handle, he keeps breaking down in tears!"

John spoke quietly, "Do you think it's the same guy who kidnapped Jeff last week?"

He felt so helpless, seeing Jeff beaten and broken. He couldn't imagine what Jeff was going through, the kidnap, the rape, it was all so overwhelming!

Mark sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know, John. We know now that Jeff was being watched closely. He was attacked once he was left alone. The guy knew that Jeff was staying at Dave's place, he knew where Jeff was all this time!"

John let out a frustrated growl, "The only way to get to the bottom of this is to find out who attacked Jeff. I know Jeff is hurting but we can no longer allow him to keep us in the dark! We can't protect him when he refuses to co-operate with us! He has to trust us! We're his friends, damn it! I'm not going to sit back and let anything else happen to him! I'm going to get him to give us the name right now!"

He strode purposefully towards Jeff's room but Mark caught his arm and pulled him back, "Don't do this, John, not now! Give him time to change his mind."

Mark's eyes dimmed as he spoke quietly, "He was raped! The incident is still fresh in his mind and on his body! You can't just walk in and force him to tell you who his rapist is when all he wants to do is to forget!"

"Then, what are we supposed to do? Stand here and pretend it never happened? And what if that guy comes after him again?" John cried out in exasperation.

"That is not going to happen! I'll find a way to find out who did this!" Mark reiterated with gritted teeth, glaring at John.

Adam put an arm each on John's and Mark's shoulder to pacify them, "Please guys, we're all upset. Just calm down, we'll think of something to get Jeff to tell us."

Both Mark and John moved away from each other, knowing that if they kept this up, they would be going after each other's throat! An uncomfortable silence ensued among them. Randy looked to Adam for help to ease the tension. Adam shrugged his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. He really didn't know what to do or say. Everyone seemed to be treading gingerly on eggshells, it was completely beyond him!

Randy moved away from them, heading towards the lift. Adam called out to him, "Where are you going Randy?"

Randy turned his head but continuing his way, "Just getting something downstairs, I'll be back in a jiffy!"

John opened the door to Jeff's room. He approached quietly and stared down at Jeff. He was asleep, his fingers clutching the pillow to his chest. His face was a mass of broken skin with deep purplish bruises. Jeff had been brutally beaten and raped! The realization hit him like a ton of bricks! John's face crumpled and he found himself weeping, his cries filled the room.

A hand grasped his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "We will get through this together. Jeff needs us more than ever! We have to stay strong!"

Mark released his shoulder and went to sit on the side of the bed, "I know things look hopeless right now but we'll figure a way out!"

John wiped his tears and went to sit on the other side of the bed. He took Jeff's hand, caressing it gently.

He looked up at Mark, "I'm sorry for just now, it's just so hard to take in everything at once," he tried to explain.

Mark nodded, "Don't worry about it. Lets wait for Matt and Dave to get here before we decide what to do next."

The door opened and Adam and Randy poked their heads into the room. Seeing that a truce had been called between the two men, they entered. Adam was carrying several cups of coffee. Its fragrant aroma filled the room. Randy held onto a large stuffed elephant. Both made their way towards the bed. Randy gently placed the fluffy toy at the foot of Jeff's bed. The coffee was passed around with accompanied sighs of relief. They all needed the caffeine as it was going to be a long night for everyone.

Matt and Dave didn't know what to expect and were not prepared for what confronted them. Matt broke down when he saw Jeff's condition. He held on to him fiercely, distraught at what had happened to his brother.

Dave stood and watched as the brothers sobbed uncontrollably on each other's shoulders. His eyes were cold with rage as he looked at Jeff's injuries. Mark pulled him aside and quickly updated him. Dave was incredulous to hear that Jeff refused to reveal his attacker's identity. His first reaction was to shake it out of Jeff but looking at Jeff's emotional state, he knew he couldn't take that route. They must find another way to get to the truth, with or without Jeff's help!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated …………………………………….


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Warning : Graphic rape scene in this chapter, caution is advised!

A big thank you to those who reviewed! I'm so glad that you are loving this story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

He stared blankly into space, his thoughts on the confrontation just a few hours ago. Matt was seated beside the bed, his head and arms resting on the bed, asleep. The rest had left earlier. Mark and the others were advised to leave as Jeff needed to rest and only Matt was allowed to stay with him. They had opted to stay at the hospital and were now sleeping on the couches in the waiting room area.

Jeff turned his head to look forlornly at his brother. Everyone had been so upset with him when he refused to reveal his attacker's identity. John and Dave had looked incredulously at him like he was stark raving mad and he had looked away in shame. Though Mark kept his silence, his eyes told Jeff that he was extremely hurt and upset. As for Matt, he was so furious with Jeff that he threatened to disown him! Jeff's eyes had welled up with tears when Matt shouted at him and the older Hardy found himself hugging and apologizing to his baby brother for his harsh words.

Jeff choked back a sob, how could he explain to them that the repercussions were drastic if the truth came out? He was afraid to confide in them. He felt so alone and helpless! His tears rolled silently down his cheeks as his mind replayed to the events back at Dave's house earlier in the day.

Flashback

"I came for you!" Bradshaw, more popularly known as JBL, the self-made millionaire, leered down at Jeff.

He lunged forward to cover Jeff but Jeff kicked him in the stomach and rolled off the couch, trying to get to his feet. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough.

Bradshaw pulled him back by his shirt and punched him hard in his face, "You do that one more time and I'll make you suffer!" he growled before sneering, "just take it like a good boy and I'll go easy on you!"

Jeff felt pain racked his face as his senses reeled with the hard blow, yet, he refused to give in. He continued to struggle to free himself. The brute's choice of words had set off an alarm in his head. He threw wild punches at the man but they seemed to have no effect on him.

Bradshaw finally managed to lock both his wrists in a vice grip, causing him to wince in pain.

The loudmouth laughed at his futile efforts, "You're a real wildcat! I love it when you fight me! I'm going to enjoy breaking you in!"

He tossed Jeff over his shoulder and carried the kicking and screaming young man into the next room, which happened to be Jeff's room. He threw Jeff on the bed and quickly stripped off his clothes.

Everything happened so fast, Jeff couldn't collect his senses fast enough to get up. He swayed to his feet, trying to stand but his legs failed him. Bradshaw licked his lips as he swept lustful eyes over Jeff's frame. He had waited so long and the thrill of anticipation had already given him a full arousal. His cock stood stiff and erect like a weapon as he approached Jeff in a predator-like manner.

Jeff finally got to his feet but Bradshaw pushed him down on the bed and immediately covered his body.

Jeff felt his hardness pressing against his thigh and he renewed his struggles to get the man off him, "Nooo….. get off me, you bastard!"

He rained blows on his predator's chest and tried to push him off but to no avail. Bradshaw was much too strong and had used his whole body weight to pin him down. He finally made a last desperate attempt to free himself by sticking a finger into Bradshaw's eye. Bradshaw yelped in pain and shifted up, giving Jeff the chance he needed. He folded his legs up and kicked out. Bradshaw stumbled backwards and Jeff quickly rolled off the bed and got to his trembling feet. He made a desperate dash towards the door but tripped in his haste over Bradshaw's clothes on the floor. The fall knocked the air out of him. He heard a growl and felt hands pulled him up by the back of his pants. Before he could disengage himself, a fist connected with his face twice. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, dazed by the blows.

He heard Bradshaw shouting at him, "You fucking bitch! I warned you not to pull that shit but you just wouldn't listen!"

He was dragged and thrown down on the bed. Hands tore at his clothes roughly and he found himself lying naked on the bed. He felt Bradshaw climb over him and kiss him roughly on the mouth. Jeff felt violated and tried to fight back. He bit hard on Bradshaw's lower lip, drawing blood. The brute howled in pain and his eyes filled with rage.

Before Jeff could shield himself, he punched Jeff's face several times at close range, screaming, "You fucking ask for it! I told you not to do that but you ask for it!"

Jeff's head rolled helplessly on the pillow with the blows, he was knocked completely senseless. He felt hands spread his legs roughly apart and without preamble, Bradshaw tore into him. Jeff screamed as pain racked his body. He felt his insides tear and something warm gushed from his lower body. He almost blacked out and it would have been a blessing if he had!

Bradshaw thrust frantically into Jeff's body, his grunts filling the room. Jeff cried out in pain as the large cock tore mercilessly into his body. He felt nothing but pain as Bradshaw continued his assault. As Bradshaw continued to rut against him, Jeff gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, closing his mind to the ongoing rape. He heard Bradshaw roared his release and felt warmth filled his insides. He gave a whimper of relief, glad that it was over and waited for the large brute to get off him.

But Bradshaw wasn't through with him yet. He pulled out and turned him over so that he was lying on his front. Jeff protested feebly as Bradshaw grasped his hips roughly and nudged his legs apart with his knee. He lifted his hips up and plunged his hardening cock into his sore and bleeding pucker, burying it to the hilt. Jeff screamed and thrashed about, his breaths coming out in shaky gasps. His whole body shuddered as Bradshaw continued a frantic pace, driving his unforgiving cock deep into him. Sharp pains shot up along his spine and he felt his sacred hole burn with a vengeance.

Bradshaw dug his fingers hard into his flesh leaving dark bruises on his hips. Tears of pain and anguish rolled down Jeff's face as Bradshaw thrust hard and deep into his core. As he approached climax, he lifted Jeff's hips higher and drove his hard cock deep in several times before shouting his release. He emptied his load into Jeff, before falling on top of him, crushing the bruised and battered boy underneath him. A few minutes later, he pulled out leaving a trail of bloody cum on the sheets. Blood slowly trickled out of Jeff's hole and pooled on the bed. Jeff remained still, crying softly into the pillow beneath him.

Bradshaw got up and pulled on his clothes. Once dressed, he turned to Jeff, "I wouldn't have hurt you if you had only listened to my orders."

He wasn't apologizing for his actions, not regretting that he had beaten Jeff's face to a pulp and then brutally raped him!

When Jeff didn't answer, he leaned down and pulled his hair to lift his head to face him, "Listen kid, if I were you, I wouldn't go and tell anyone what just happened. Because if this ever gets out," he pressed his face closer to Jeff's in a threatening motion, "I'll make sure that Vince finds out about you and Hunter!"

Jeff gasped in shock, how did he know? Bradshaw studied Jeff carefully and realized that he was right after all, there was something going on between the two! When his lackeys reported seeing Hunter dropping Jeff off at the hotel, he suspected they were having a secret rendezvous. It was a wild guess but looking at Jeff's reaction, he must be right!

He decided to capitalize on the situation, "I don't think Vince will appreciate hearing that his son-in-law is cheating on his precious pregnant daughter and it is with you!"

He laughed at Jeff's shock expression, "You didn't know that Stephanie's pregnant?"

He shook his head, feigning sympathy, "How could you Jeff? Hunter's a happily married man! You're going to break up his family and the baby's not even born yet, shame on you!"

Jeff cast his eyes down, what Bradshaw had just said was news to him. He had no idea that Hunter was going to be a father.

Bradshaw continued to play on his emotions, "Like I said earlier, if you mention what just happened to anyone and report me to the police, I'll go to Vince and tell him what's going on between you and Hunter! You and all those close to you will pay for it! Do I make myself clear?"

When Jeff failed to respond, he pulled hard on his hair forcing him to cry out in pain, "We understand each other, don't we?"

Jeff finally nodded and Bradshaw released him. He checked himself in the mirror, smoothing his hair back before moving towards the door.

He paused and turned back, "And Jeff? If I feel like having you again, you had better make yourself available." He was finally gone.

Flashback ended.

Jeff knew he couldn't risk telling his brother or Mark or anyone else. If Bradshaw found out, he would spew his secret to Vince and everyone he was close to would end up paying for his mistakes! He didn't mind if Vince just fired him but it was too much to risk his friends' livelihood and Matty's dream. It was just like back then, he was caught in a situation where he had no control whatsoever!

He cried softly, thinking of his relationship with Mark, John and Dave. _How can they want me now? I've been soiled and defiled and I feel so cheap and dirty! _

His heart wrenched at the sudden thought. _They feel sorry for me because of my past, that is all there is to it. They couldn't have loved me and if they did, they wouldn't love me now!_

Fresh tears fell as Jeff continued his self-defeating thoughts. _I'm not good enough for any of them! I'll only get them into trouble if Vince finds out about Hunter and me! It's better to put an end to whatever feelings I have for them before I end up hurting them!_

Jeff sniffled and wiped his tears on the pillow. His eyes fell on the large fluffy elephant that Randy had given him. He leaned down to pull it into his arms, hugging it tight to him like a lifeline. He couldn't tell anyone his dilemma but at least, he could talk to his newly found little confidante.

He whispered to it in a quavering voice, "You're all I have now, Fluffy, please help me get through this."

Exhaustion overtook him and he finally succumbed to it. Jeff finally fell into a troubled sleep, Fluffy held tightly in his grasp.

~*~

Hunter walked out of his hotel room, preparing to go down for a light breakfast before heading to the gym for his daily routine workout. He was wondering when he would see Jeff again. He had not seen him for the past two days and was curious where he was at. He thought back to last night when John and his buddies left suddenly immediately after their match. They seemed to be in a hurry. He had noticed that Mark wasn't with them. _Mark must have left before the show ended. They must have gone to meet him and Jeff. _Hunter reasoned to himself but he couldn't shrug off the uneasy feeling he had been having since yesterday.

As he made his way down, the lift door opened and to his surprise, John, Adam and Randy were waiting to get in. They called out their greetings to Hunter who acknowledged them but he couldn't help noticing that they looked wiped out.

"Hey guys, you're up early! Where're you headed to?" Hunter decided to fish for information, Mark and Jeff weren't with them.

Adam yawned behind his hand before replying, "Nah, we just came from the hospital. We have been staying there since last night."

Hunter's eyes widened in surprise, "Who has taken ill?"

Before Adam could say anything, John interrupted him, "Jeff is sick and will be staying there for a couple of days. It's nothing serious."

Adam and Randy looked bewildered at John's answer. They looked at each other, wondering why John didn't just tell the truth, that Jeff was attacked and was badly hurt. John threw them a look of caution. No one needed to know about what happened to Jeff. He believed that Jeff needed his privacy and wanted to protect him from unscrupulous gossip mongers. Jeff had enough on his hands already!

Hunter saw the exchange of looks and knew something was wrong. He just needed to coax them to reveal the truth.

"Look, I know you're hiding something from me. It's not my business but Shane will tell me anyways. Maybe I can help."

The three looked at each other, undecided if they should tell Hunter, but he was right. Shane would have to be informed for the reason for Jeff's extended leave of absence and he would definitely tell Hunter since they are related.

Randy was the one who decided to make the call, "Jeff was attacked yesterday and has been badly hurt. Matt, Dave and Mark are now with him."

Hunter's nostrils flared with anger but he tried to keep his emotions hidden. He asked quietly, "What happened and who attacked him?"

"We don't know who attacked him, Jeff refused to tell us!" John let out a sigh of exasperation.

Hunter stared at him in disbelief, "What do you mean Jeff refused to tell who attacked him?"

John snapped back, "Exactly that! He didn't want to tell us who raped him!"

It took a moment for Hunter to digest what he just heard. He was stunned at the revelation! Conflicting emotions fleeted across his face. It suddenly contorted with anger and he clenched his hands into fists. He stood there trembling with fury and the three men stared at him with mouths agape, they were taken aback by Hunter's reaction!

Hunter suddenly grabbed hold of John, fisting his shirt in his grasp, "Tell me exactly what happened to Jeff, now!" he demanded.

"Take your hands off me or I'll punch your oversized honker off your face!"

It had been a long and trying night and John was not intimidated by Hunter. In fact, he felt like taking his frustrations out on him!

But it was not to be so. Adam interceded, putting a hand on John's shoulder, "Calm down now, John, you don't need to do this."

He turned to Hunter, "We're all tired and upset Hunter, just let go of John now before things get out of hand."

He paused before asking curiously, "What is it to you anyway? Why are you so interested to know about Jeff?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at Hunter. He realized that he had let his emotions got the better of him and had almost given himself away with his recklessness.

He thought fast and came up with an appropriate response, "You guys are like my extended family, I want to help if any of you is in trouble."

He was relieved when the guys accepted his reply.

"Well, you don't have to be all over me, you just need to ask me nicely," John said gruffly.

Hunter nodded his agreement, "I'm sorry but I got carried away when I heard about Jeff."

Inwardly, his blood ran cold with fury. _Wait till I find out who did this to my sweet Jeffrey! I'll make him fucking regret that he was ever born!_

~*~

Jeff woke to find Mark had taken Matt's place beside his bed. He learned from Mark that Dave and Matt had gone back to Dave's place to wash and change. Dave also had to get the door fixed to re-secure his home. They would be back once the job was done. Mark didn't want to tell Jeff that the guys wanted to clean up his room. They would be bringing Jeff back to Dave's place to recuperate but he would be taking the other guestroom. There would be too many bad memories if he was to sleep in the room he was raped in!

After watching Jeff take a bite of his toast before pushing his plate away, Mark offered, "I can get you something else to eat if you like, what about McDonalds?"

Jeff shook his head, "I'm not hungry, Mark." He looked up at Mark, "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Mark gave him a smile, "I had something in the cafeteria before you woke up, don't worry about me."

The long silence that followed was awkward.

Mark finally spoke up, "Jeff, we need to talk. Can you tell me what's going on? I'm really worried about you!"

Jeff remained silent, keeping his eyes down. He didn't want Mark to see his eyes, he was certain he could read the truth in them.

Mark continued to press on, "Why can't you tell me? Is someone threatening you?"

Jeff kept his eyes down, his hands reached out for Fluffy and he hugged it to his chest, burying his face into its coat.

Mark spoke quietly, "Don't you trust me anymore? I know I failed you again. I wasn't there for you when you were kidnapped and I wasn't there for you when you were attacked. I really don't blame you for how you feel."

Jeff heard the sad note in Mark's voice and his heart wrenched in pain. How could he let Mark think that he didn't trust him? It was just unfortunate that his predator was a cunning and scheming bastard who waited for him to be left alone before he attacked. It was not Mark's or anybody else's fault that bad things happened to him when he was alone. He had to let Mark know that he was not to be blamed.

Jeff shifted and patted the space beside him, "Please come sit here beside me, Mark. I .. I need you to hold me."

Mark gladly obliged and Jeff cuddled into his arms, holding Fluffy to him as well. He nuzzled against Mark's chest, thankful for the comfort Mark offered by just holding him.

He spoke softly, "Please don't take this the wrong way, Mark. I have my reasons for not telling you but it doesn't mean that I don't trust you. I trust you with my life, Mark! What happened to me was not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself, I can't live with myself if you do that!"

Mark swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions under control. He blamed himself for allowing Jeff to stay behind on his own when his gut feelings told him it was a bad move. If only he had been more assertive, Jeff wouldn't have been raped!

Jeff looked up at Mark's face, studying it carefully.

He knew what Mark was thinking, "Don't even think that, Mark! I chose to stay behind and it was my fault for opening the door."

Mark hugged him tighter before kissing his forehead, "I should be the one comforting you, not the other way round!"

"Who says you're not comforting me? You've been my source of comfort ever since I met you! In fact, I feel like I'm a burden to you!"

Jeff tried to ease Mark's mind but deep inside, he did feel like he was a burden to everyone. He was nothing but trouble!

Mark squeezed him tight, "Don't you ever think that! You'll never be a burden, not now, not ever! I'll be glad to take care of you for the rest of my life, if you let me."

Mark leaned down and kissed Jeff softly on the lips this time, taking care not to hurt him.

Jeff took in a sharp intake of breath. _What is Mark saying? Is he saying he loves me? But how can he love me? I'm tainted, spoilt, a reject! Who would want me? _

Confusion reigned in Jeff's mind. He found it hard to believe that Mark or anyone else could love him after what happened to him.

Noticing Jeff's look of confusion, Mark regretted running his mouth. He didn't want Jeff to think that he was doing it out of pity. He had watched Jeff bloom from an awkward teenager into a beautiful and desirable young man. Initially, he was content to be just his mentor, protector and friend but as time passed, he found himself growing more attached to the boy. He meant it when he told Dave and John that if either one of them could make Jeff happier, he was willing to give way to them. He wanted Jeff to be happy and had spoken out his heartfelt feelings because he wanted Jeff to know that he would always be there for him.

Mark felt that he should clear it up with Jeff, "Don't think that I'm just saying it because I feel sorry for you. You mean a lot to me, more than you know! Whatever happens Jeff, just remember that I'm always here for you!"

Jeff was touched by Mark's heartwarming words. He closed his eyes, happy tears forming behind them, Mark had given him hope! He was sure that his friends would slowly turn away from him but Mark had just given him an assurance of a lifetime, promising that he would always be there for him!

The heaviness in his heart eased. He opened his eyes to look up gratefully at Mark, "You don't know how much that means to me! Thank you, Mark!" He hugged Mark tightly as tears of relief trickled down his cheeks.

The two men continued to enjoy the closeness they shared, Jeff still wrapped in Mark's arms. There was a knock on the door before John, Adam and Randy entered. They had brought flowers and chocolates for Jeff and handed them to him who thanked them for their well-wishing gifts. John couldn't help feeling jealous of Mark, Jeff looked like he enjoyed being in his arms.

His thoughts were interrupted when Adam broke through them, "Jeff, we brought a visitor with us. He found out about what happened to you and insisted in coming with us to visit you. I hope you don't mind because he was really worried about you."

Seeing Jeff's alarmed look, Adam quickly added, "You don't have to see him if you don't want to. We told him that you may not want visitors and he says he will leave if that was the case."

Jeff really didn't want anyone else to know what happened to him, but it was too late. He didn't want to see anyone else except for his few friends. He started to ask who he was when the door opened and Dave and Matt entered. The person standing behind them caused him to freeze and before anyone could say anything, Jeff suddenly fell into a dead faint in Mark's arms!

Everyone was alarmed and Mark quickly lowered Jeff to the bed, shouting to his friends to get the doctor. When the doctor and nurse rushed in, they stood around the bed, worried looks on their faces as the doctor checked Jeff over.

He finally set aside his stethoscope and turned to them, "His vital signs are okay. He had just gone through a traumatic experience and sometimes, he may have these relapses," he paused before adding thoughtfully, "although he must have been in shock to just faint like that, but what could have caused it?" He looked at them, "Let him rest, I'll check him again in an hour or so before discharging him."

Hunter spoke up for the first time, "You're discharging him so soon? But, he just collapsed!"

Matt turned to explain to him, "It's not safe to keep Jeff here. We're going to bring him back to Dave's place where we can keep an eye on him."

Adam and Randy exchanged looks with each other before Randy asked uneasily, "You think that's a good idea? I don't think it's wise to bring him back to the scene of the crime, if you know what I mean. That place will give him nightmares!"

Hunter raised his eyebrows, "Jeff was raped at Dave's place?" Everyone nodded in silence.

Hunter gave it a thought before suggesting, "Why don't we move him to my aunt's place? She's vacationing in Europe at the moment with her family. Her place is big enough to house all of you."

Everyone conferred with each other and Mark finally spoke, "Thanks Hunter, we'll take up the offer."

Hunter nodded, "I'll bring you guys up to her place. It's about a three-hour drive. You just get Jeff and yourself ready and leave the rest to me."

He turned to Matt, "Have you asked for time off yet? You can't be at two places at the same time."

Matt let out a sigh of exasperation, "I haven't talked to Vince yet. I don't know if he's agreeable to giving me any time off."

"Let me talk to Vince, he's sympathetic where family is concerned. Don't tell him I say that, though!" Hunter gave Matt a warm smile who thanked him profusely.

"Don't mention it. I'm going to call Shane. We can change the venue for next week to be near our present location so that we didn't need to move until Jeff has fully rested."

"Thanks Hunter, Jeff will really appreciate all that you're doing!" Mark said appreciatively and everyone chorused their thanks.

Hunter smiled, "It's all right. We are like family, no need to thank me."

He threw Jeff a longing look before moving towards the door, "I'm going to make some calls, I will meet you guys here later."

Mark opted to stay with Jeff and asked John and the guys to pack his and Jeff's stuff and bring them down with them. They headed back immediately. Everything looked like it was good to go but no one stopped to think if Jeff would agree to move once he woke up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated ………………………………..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

A big THANK YOU to Magz86, Seraphalexiel, redsandman99, NeroAnne, AnonymousPunk, BellaHinkenbottom and ForTheLoveofWrestling, who have been my faithful reviewers from the beginning of this story, and a warm welcome to BreakingFable and yohoho as well!

Esha Napoleon, I'm so sorry that you lost the bet to your grandma, why don't you make another bet with her in the near future as to who will end up with Jeff? I can pm you the answer once I've decided and you can break even. Wait, on second thoughts, I can't bring myself to do that, helping you to cheat on a poor old lady! Well, better luck next time then and thank you for your reviews.

However you look at it, Hunter does have feelings for Jeff, and vice-versa. Yes, I know, please don't scream at me, I can hear you from across Asia! Hunter does love his wife, but he can't bring himself to leave things alone, especially now that Jeff has been hurt. He's making it his business to get to the bottom of it. You'll see a different side of him in this chapter and hopefully, some of you will change your mind about him!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

He slowly awakened as he felt something cold touched his chest and he forced his eyes open. Well, only the good right eye since the left one couldn't open fully yet. The doctor was examining him and was now shining a light into his good eye.

Jeff blinked and the doctor put it away, "Glad to see you're awake, young man. You have everyone worried here."

He saw Matt and Mark standing near the bed. Jeff pushed himself upright and leaned back against the pillow which Matt had thoughtfully propped up for him.

"Jeff, are you okay?" Matt asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Matt," Jeff replied weakly. His head pounded with a vengeance and he felt irritable for no apparent reason.

The doctor asked, "How do you feel?"

Jeff looked up with a baffled look at the doctor, "Huh, I'm not sure why I'm here doctor."

Mark, Matt and the doctor looked at each other before Mark moved to sit by Jeff, "You fainted just now, Jeff. Don't you remember?"

Jeff looked surprised, "I did? I don't recall."

The doctor asked with concern, "Jeff, what's the last thing you remember?"

Jeff pursed his lips, trying hard to recall but his headache was making it difficult for him to think, "Please, can we stop with the questions, my head is killing me!" He massaged his temple to ease the pain.

The doctor studied him with a worried look before turning to Matt and Mark, "I would like to run a cat scan on him, if it's okay with you."

Matt threw his brother an anxious look before looking to Mark for advice, "What should I do, Mark?"

Mark looked thoughtfully at Jeff, "Let him do it, we don't have to leave yet." He turned back to the doctor, "How long will it take?"

"About an hour or so," the doctor said.

Mark nodded to Matt, "We can still leave as planned as the guys won't be back so soon."

With Matt's consent, the doctor arranged for Jeff to be sent to the radiology department to run a head scan. Jeff lay back, feeling confused. He couldn't understand what the fuss was all about and why was he in the hospital?

Matt held on to his hand as he was wheeled out on the trolley bed and Jeff took the opportunity to ask, "Matt, why am I in the hospital?"

Matt stared at Jeff, speechless. He couldn't voice out his concern to Jeff over his state of mind.

Mark came to his rescue, "Jeff, you were injured, don't you remember?"

When Jeff shook his head, Mark started to worry too. _What's wrong with Jeff? Why can't he remember? _

"Mark, please tell me what happened. I don't know what's going on, I'm really confused!" Jeff simply couldn't recall how he was injured and ended up in the hospital.

Mark looked at Matt who, by now, had recovered from his shock. He squeezed his brother's hand comfortingly, "Everything is going to be okay, Jeff. You've been under a lot of stress and the doctor just needs to run some tests to make sure that you're okay." Inwardly, Matt prayed silently, _Please God, let this be temporary, let Jeff be alright!_

Jeff persisted, "Tell me how I got injured then."

Fortunately for both Matt and Mark, they were saved from answering Jeff. They had reached Radiology and Jeff was pushed into the examination room. Both were told to wait outside. It would take at least an hour to complete the tests. Matt and Mark decided to go to the cafeteria. They ordered and took their coffee to sit in a secluded corner.

Both stayed silent until Matt said anxiously, "This is serious, Mark, Jeff seems to be suffering from memory loss! What are we going to do?"

Mark rubbed a hand wearily over his face, "I don't know, Matt. Lets just wait for the results and see if the doctor can figure out what's wrong with Jeff."

"You know what this means, right? Jeff will not be able to tell us who hurt him. We don't know who we're looking for and Jeff is of no help to us now!"

Mark tried to reassure Matt, "Jeff's condition may just be temporary. Even if he can't tell us who hurt him, we can still find a way to trap him to reveal himself." He added with a frustrated sigh, "We have yet to apprehend his kidnapper and now, we have another person to hunt down!"

"Do you think they are both the same guy?"

Mark shook his head, "I don't think so. Jeff came back to us safely after missing for several hours in the first incident but he is brutalized in the second incident! I'm pretty sure we are dealing with two different guys here."

Matt's eyes glinted with determination, "We'll get them, Mark! I'm not going to let them get away after what they put my brother through!"

Mark nodded firmly, "We will and that's a promise!"

They sat silently, drinking their coffee and watching the clock. Hunter and the others had not returned yet. There was going to be a lot of explanation to do when they got back.

Matt cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, "Mark, can I ask you something personal?"

Mark looked at him, "What is it?"

Matt fidgeted uneasily, it was none of his business but he couldn't help noticing how protective and caring Mark was with Jeff. He had told himself many times that Jeff was the one to decide who he wanted to be with but considering all that had happened, Matt was hoping that Jeff would pick Mark. He had been their mentor and friend for as long as he could remember and Matt knew that Jeff cherished Mark's friendship deeply from the way Jeff always talked about him. He was curious about Mark's feelings towards Jeff. Yes, he did confess that he liked Jeff but was there more to it? The opportunity to find out was staring at his face and he decided to take it.

"Huh, I don't know how to put it across delicately so I'll just come out and say it. Mark, do you love my brother?"

Mark wore a guarded look on his face, contemplating his answer, "Lets just say I care for him very much and leave it at that."

Matt shook his head stubbornly, "No, you didn't answer my question. I don't want Jeff to get his feelings hurt. So, you have to tell me if you're really interested in my brother, you know, like a lover."

Matt thought Mark would take offense to his interference but Mark only looked amused, "I can understand that you're just looking out for Jeff. Well, if you must know, I'm waiting for Jeff to decide. If you haven't noticed, John and Dave are also after your brother."

Well, it was almost close to the answer he wanted to hear so Matt decided not to push it. But he couldn't help asking, "You're just going to sit back and wait and let Dave and John make their moves on him? You may lose him to them if you rest on your laurels, Mark!"

Mark gave a bark of laughter, "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Matt! I'm not John or Dave but I admit I admire them for their tenacity. They are really going all out to win Jeff over!"

Matt shook his head, "Don't say I didn't warn you. I think you should put in more effort in your pursuit, that's all."

"John, Dave and I are in love with Jeff, but he can't have all of us! He has to choose and he will choose when the time is right. So long as he chooses the guy he wants to be with, I'll be happy for him!"

Finally, the Deadman admitted he love Jeff! But Matt only sighed heavily, prompting Mark to tease, "What is it now, feeling left out?"

"No, I'm going out with someone right now and she's pretty awesome!" Matt gushed. His face fell suddenly and he spoke somberly, "It's just that I'm personally rooting for you and you're letting me down!"

Mark couldn't stop himself from chuckling at Matt's woebegone look, "Don't tell me you've placed your bet on me with Adam and Randy?"

Matt gasped, "Now, that is so wrong! Jeff will throttle me if he thinks I'm making money at his expense!"

"Adam and Randy are just having fun, they mean no harm," Mark assured him.

"I know that, I'm just saying that I'm Jeff's brother and I shouldn't get involved in it because it's his happiness we're talking about! But if Jeff isn't my brother, I'll put my money in the pool and I will bet on you to win!" Matt grinned at Mark.

Mark shook his head, "Okay, okay, I promise to put in more effort to pursue and woo Jeff, as you put it. So, can we drop the subject already?" He checked his watch, "Lets head back to check if Jeff's out yet."

As they were crossing the lobby to reach the lifts, they spotted their friends heading their way. They quickly updated them on the latest development. Everyone was stunned to hear that Jeff was suffering from memory loss. They couldn't understand it, Jeff was fine until he collapsed for no apparent reason and then he had wakened up with blanks in his memory. They prayed that it was only a temporary condition, believing that Jeff should regain his memory once he was fully rested and given time to get over the trauma.

They made their way to Radiology and were in time to see Jeff being pushed out. Hunter stayed well behind the guys, studying Jeff discreetly. He was enraged to see the injuries on Jeff's face and swore to seek out the man who did this to Jeff!

Hunter knew he was the cause of Jeff's present dilemma and chided himself for acting so recklessly. He should have known that Jeff would be shocked to see him but never anticipated this to happen! He was nervous, what if Jeff suddenly remembered about them and decided to reveal him to the others? He shouldn't have volunteered to drive them up to his aunt's place but he didn't want to miss the opportunity to get close to Jeff again.

Finally, after everyone had taken their turns to talk to Jeff, he found himself following behind as the nurse pushed Jeff back to his room. Jeff had not seen him yet. The guys were discussing if they should stay back for the results or to get Jeff discharged. Hunter stayed hidden behind the others, shielded by their large frames.

Everyone was talking at the same time until Adam's eyes fell on him, "Hey Hunter, can you give us your aunt's address in case we lose track of you along the way? Matt's going to get Jeff discharged and we'll be leaving soon."

Everyone turned to look Hunter, including Jeff. Hunter stood still as Jeff stared at him with wide sea-green eyes. It was unnerving! On one hand, he wanted Jeff to remember him, but on the other, he was afraid of the consequences. Apprehension gripped him when Jeff looked at him, wearing a confused look on his face. But Jeff didn't say anything and Hunter felt unsure if he should feel relieved or upset that Jeff couldn't remember anything of their past.

Thinking that Jeff was just curious about Hunter's presence, Matt decided to explain, "Hunter has offered to put us up at his aunt's place for a week until you're back on your feet. He has even spoken to Vince to give me time off to stay with you until you're better."

Jeff nodded absently, still looking at Hunter. He suddenly recalled what he wanted to ask, "Will someone tell me what I'm doing here in the first place."

Everybody looked uneasy. They didn't want to be the one to tell Jeff what happened to him. Jeff waited and it finally dawned on him that they were hiding something from him. He implored them, "Please, tell me what's going on. I've been trying to find out why I'm in the hospital but no one wants to tell me!"

Each man looked to the other, someone needed to tell Jeff what happened. It was Hunter who spoke up, "You were beaten and raped!" he said quietly.

Jeff was stunned momentarily before finally uttering his disbelief, "Nooo ….. it.. it can't be!"

Mark went to sit beside him, putting an arm around him, "It is true, Jeff, I found you and brought you here."

Jeff struggled to come to terms with what he had just heard, "Who .. who hurt me?"

Mark said, "We don't know because you refused to tell us. We hope you'll change your mind but it looks like we just have to wait until you regain your memory."

Jeff swallowed hard, this couldn't be happening to him! He shifted to get off the bed, deciding to check himself in the mirror. How badly hurt was he? His left eye was swollen shut and his face was tender to the touch and there was pain and discomfort ... he blushed at the thought … in his lower region. He almost fell as he tried to stand, but Mark was there to catch him.

"Take it easy, Jeff, you've lost a lot of blood. You need help to get to the bathroom?" Mark asked with concern.

Jeff nodded, "I want to see my face, see what he did to me."

"I'll get you a hand-held mirror, you don't need to get out of bed," Adam said as he rushed out of the room to borrow one. He was back in a jiffy and handed Jeff a powdered compact with a mirror on its inside cover.

Jeff opened and looked into it and gasped at his reflection. Whoever hurt him did not hold back! He closed the compact and stared at the faces around him, "But why, why me?"

He found his tears forming and blinked them away, "Mark?" he turned to Mark. Since Mark found him, he was the best person to ask.

Mark decided to find out how much Jeff could remember. After a series of back and forth questions and answers with Jeff, he realized that Jeff had suppressed the traumatic incidents in his life. He couldn't remember Bischoff, Tomko and the third man, who still remained unknown to them. Neither could he recall his kidnap and the rape. The situation was worse than it looked! It was going to be difficult to protect Jeff if he himself didn't know who to watch out for!

During the whole exchange, Hunter was praying silently that Mark's probing didn't jolt Jeff's memory. It would have been disastrous for him! It was a blessing if one was to look at it in a different light, Jeff could forget the ugly incidences in his past and move on with his life. But they couldn't ignore the danger that his attacker might come for him again.

Mark finally decided to tell him just enough to get him to understand the danger he was in and why they had to move him out of the hospital to a safer place. He didn't want to upset Jeff any more than necessary.

Initially, Jeff was reluctant to leave, "I'll be safe here in the hospital, he can't be that stupid to try anything here! I want to stay and wait for the results and see what the doctor has to say about my condition. I don't like having blanks in my memory, I feel weird!"

After much coaxing, he finally relented after the guys promised him that the doctor would call once the test results were out. The discharge form was signed and Jeff found himself wheeled out to a family van, belonging to Hunter. Hunter slid the back door open, allowing Mark to lift and place Jeff on the wide and spacious seats. Matt and Dave climbed in after Jeff while Mark sat in the front with Hunter. John, Adam and Randy would follow in their rental. The vehicles finally headed out.

Jeff had so many unanswered questions in his head. He was wondering why the guys were following him around and couldn't explain those weird vibes he had been getting whenever John, Dave, Mark and Hunter looked at him. He wanted to ask Matt but couldn't because the guys were hanging around all the time. He knew they were just looking out for him but he could sense there was something more to their presence. Maybe it would come to him later after he had fully recovered.

Hunter and Mark were conversing quietly up front but Jeff couldn't hear what they were saying. Matt's eyes were closed, dead to the world, he was beat! Jeff turned to look at Dave and was startled to find him watching him. He couldn't keep from blushing as those eyes held him in their gaze.

Dave smiled at him before moving closer. He pulled the lever to let Jeff's seat down gently so that he could lie back more comfortably. "Are you comfortable?" he asked Jeff amicably.

"Yes, thank you," Jeff responded shyly. Dave stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable. To his surprise, Dave reached out and gently pushed back the loose strands of his hair from his face before running the back of his hand gently down the uninjured side of his face.

"You don't remember about us?" he asked quietly.

Jeff frowned in confusion, "Us?" before it dawned on him what Dave meant. "Are you my boyfriend?"

Dave gave him a smile, "I wish, and so do John and Mark. We all want you but you haven't chosen who you want to be with and all these unfortunate incidents are not helping at all!"

"Oh!" Jeff finally realized what he had felt all along, these men held a special place in his heart which explained the strange sensations he gets when they were near him. It was no wonder they surrounded him like watchdogs all the time.

"I would have thought you would remember the pleasant memories, like us kissing and how you melted in my arms when I touched you …. " Dave spoke longingly, recalling the sweet memories of the short time they had together.

Jeff was embarrassed and blushed at Dave's words. "Did … did we? you know …"

Dave gave a short laugh and shook his head, "Not yet, but I want to," he grinned cheekily at Jeff who lowered his eyes bashfully.

Jeff was taken aback when Dave suddenly moved forward and kissed him tenderly on his still swollen lips. He closed his eyes and found himself melting towards the kiss. Dave felt his response and wanted to take it further but reminded himself about Jeff's condition and reluctantly pulled back.

Jeff looked up at him with uncertainty, but Dave smiled down gently at him, "I hope to refresh your memory with that kiss but if you can't recall, then we'll just have to start making new ones."

Right up front, Hunter was watching them in the mirror. Mark was taking a nap. He had stayed up all night to watch over Jeff and had finally succumbed to exhaustion. Hunter's eyes narrowed when he saw Dave kissing Jeff. He knew he had no right to be jealous but he couldn't control his feelings for Jeff. He chided himself, _Damn it! You have to stop thinking of Jeff, he doesn't belong to you! Focus on your own family, think of Steph and your child! _

He forced himself to turn his attention back to the road, asking himself why he was doing this. He couldn't deny his love for Jeff, yet he did promise never to bother Jeff again. But this was something he needed to do, to find out who raped Jeff and mete out punishment. He promised himself that once he had tidied up that piece of business, he would leave Jeff alone.

After a long drive, they finally reached their destination. Mark and Matt slept throughout the whole journey while Dave had spent the time trying to help Jeff recall by talking to him. It was fruitless, he simply couldn't remember. One thing good came out of it though. Jeff felt more comfortable with him now. It would help him to build up on their relationship and he was thankful for that.

As the door slid open, Matt rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got out. He leaned in to help Jeff out but Dave told him quietly, "I'll carry him in, can you please get the bags though?"

Matt nodded and moved out of the way. He didn't see Hunter's reaction when Dave lifted Jeff into his arms. Hunter wasn't a happy man! He didn't like the way Dave was holding Jeff so possessively in his arms. He swallowed his anger and moved to open the door to let them into the house, not noticing that Mark was looking at him thoughtfully.

Hunter opened up the curtains to let light in while Dave set Jeff gently down on the couch in the living room. It was a beautiful house, spacious with five bedrooms, big enough for everyone. They heard a car outside, John and the rest had arrived.

As the guys made themselves comfortable, Hunter went into the kitchen to check if they needed to stock up the pantry. When he came back, he found Dave and John seated on either side of Jeff. They were lavishing Jeff with attention while Mark looked on, amused. Matt nudged Mark, trying to egg him to get into the action but Mark just shook his head silently. Adam and Randy were checking out the house and came back shortly to inform them excitedly that there was a swimming pool behind it. They were already making plans to make full use of it.

Hunter said, "I'm running down to the mart to pick up some groceries. Just help yourselves to anything you need. You may want to bring your bags up to the rooms first and unpack."

He turned to Jeff, "Jeff, why don't you take a nap first? You have nothing to fear, the place is well secured."

The problem of who was supposed to share the room with Jeff arose and Matt was the ideal choice, putting a stop to the squabbling, though not without some discontent among the others. They got Jeff settled in his room and within minutes of lying down, he fell asleep with Fluffy clutched firmly in his grasp.

Hunter left them to their own devices and made his way out to the van. As he climbed into the seat and pulled out, he punched a number on his mobile phone. The phone picked up at the second ring. Hunter dispensed with any formality, "Get me the names of those who didn't turn up for the taping yesterday," he paused before adding, "and include those who weren't required to turn up as well. Call me back as soon as you have the information and keep it discreet." He ended the call abruptly. Only one thought prevailed in his mind. He was certain that the guy who hurt Jeff was someone who worked for the company since he seemed to know their whereabouts. Once his undercover guys find out who weren't at the taping, he would be able to shortlist the suspects from the list. And then, he smirked at the thought of what he was going to do. _Once I'm through with him, he'll regret that he ever set his eyes on you, Jeff! I promise I'll make him pay for hurting you!_

------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………………………………..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you to all my wonderful and awesome reviewers!

This is tough to continue, especially when I still haven't decided who I want Jeff to end up with. We'll just have to see where this goes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Mark sat deep in thought, Jeff beside him at poolside. The others were in the pool and Dave was still with them. He had called Vince a couple of hours ago, asking for a week off. The Chairman was reluctant to give in because Dave had just returned to work but it only took a little persuasion from Dave's friend and mentor, the Nature Boy, Ric Flair to convince Vince otherwise.

So there was Dave, taking a leisure dip in the beautiful pool when he should be at work. He was the envy of everybody who had to get back to work the following day. But they should count their blessings because thanks to Hunter, their venue wasn't far and they would be able to drive back and join the others over the weekend.

Jeff sat and watched the guys splashed around in the pool. He wished he could join them but his delicate injuries impaired his mobility. He appeared more cheerful since his arrival at the house. Most of the guys were already thinking that it was probably a good thing that he couldn't remember the rape and could just move on with his life. But Mark knew that Jeff was still not out of the woods.

He gave Jeff a smile when he turned his attention to him, "Mark, why don't you join them? You don't need to sit here with me. I'll be fine on my own."

"I don't mind it at all because I enjoy your company," Mark reassured him. He was relieved to see Jeff smiling again.

Jeff beamed at him, pleased that Mark chose to stay with him. Mark hesitated before asking, "Jeff, can we talk?"

"Of course, Mark. What is it?"

"What I'm going to say may not be what you want to hear but it needs to be said. I feel like there's a dam waiting to burst and I'm worried. I know the doctor hasn't called yet about the results but I think you're unconsciously suppressing your innermost feelings."

Jeff frowned, "I don't understand."

Mark nodded at Jeff's predicament, "I'm not surprised, Jeff. You've been keeping things to yourself since the day you were kidnapped. Things got worse when you were attacked at Dave's house. Now, I don't know why but you went into shock at the hospital and woke up with some memory loss. What I think happened is that your subconscious shuts out those bad memories as you couldn't deal with the pain."

Jeff thought over what Mark had said, "If that is true, what will make me remember again?"

Mark mulled over his question before answering carefully, "I'm not sure whether probing deeply into your mind will do any good but it's worth a try. However," he looked directly into Jeff's eyes, "it intrudes into your privacy and you may not want people to know what you've been hiding all along. Are you prepared for that?"

Jeff looked at Mark with astonishment, "Are you suggesting hypnotism?"

Mark nodded, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to but I think it's crucial that we find out who hurt you before he strikes again."

"Isn't there any other way? I don't like the idea of people probing my mind and revealing my secrets," Jeff shuddered at the thought.

"There is another way but it's risky," Mark said and then added quietly, "because we have to use you as bait."

Jeff gulped, fear showing in his eyes, "What if the plan fails and the guy gets his hands on me again?"

Mark felt bad for making Jeff feel afraid again, "I'm not going to lie to you, Jeff. Yes, that can happen but I'm not going to let it happen! I swear he will never lay his hands on you again! I need the guys' help on this but I need to know if you trust me to do this."

Jeff hesitated, "Can we wait for the hospital to call about the results first? If they can't help me, I will go with your idea. I trust you, Mark."

Jeff leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on Mark's cheek before giving him a hug. It brought a smile to the Deadman's face. They were rudely interrupted as water was splashed at them furiously, forcing both men to break apart.

Mark growled playfully and before Jeff realized it, Mark had him in his arms and jumped into the pool with him. Jeff squealed with laughter as the guys immediately surrounded them and continued their water attack against them. Mark put him down and both went into defense, retaliating fast and furious with their own onslaught but they were outnumbered! Jeff retreated and buried his face against Mark's chest, Mark keeping both arms protectively around him.

Matt came out of nowhere, yelling "Banzai!" He jumped off the diving board into their midst, causing a big splash which drenched everybody. He intended to help his brother and Mark but it backfired and he ended up being everyone's sole target. He kicked and splashed, screaming at them to stop as he tried to get away from them! Laughter filled the air as the guys continued their games. Everyone was pleased to see Jeff relaxing and enjoying himself. It had been a while since they last saw him smile.

Hunter stood watching the scene from inside the house. He smiled to himself as he watched Jeff shriek with laughter at the guys' antics. They were striking absurd poses to show off their finely sculpted muscles and body to Jeff, asking him to pick the winner. Hunter shook his head, he sometimes wondered if his co-workers were just fresh out of high school.

He turned away from the window when his phone rang. His face turned somber when he saw who was calling.

"Yeah, you got the information I want?" he listened carefully as the caller reported his findings. His eyes narrowed when he heard one particular name mentioned.

"JBL," he said to himself. He turned his attention back to the caller when two other names jumped at him, Gene Snitsky and Hardcore Holly.

Hunter ended the call, his mind working furiously, "I should have known!" he said to himself.

Snitsky used to be Tomko's tag team partner and Hardcore was an associate of JBL. Those two became Bradshaw's lackeys when he struck gold with his investments. They were always at his beck and call. Hunter recalled Bradshaw's seemingly interest in Jeff way back in 2003.

"So, the bastard thinks he can just throw his weight around and take what he wants! He thinks he is above the law! Well, he has made a very bad mistake when he raped and hurt Jeff!" Hunter spoke aloud, his anger getting the better of him.

"I agree!" Mark said as he made his presence known, startling Hunter.

He fixed Hunter with a hard stare, "Why the sudden interest in Jeff? You better explain yourself or I'll call Vince right now!" Mark said in a threatening manner.

Hunter thought fast, trying to find a way out, "I'm just doing what Vince would have done, to get to the bottom of who was behind the heinous act against Jeff. I just want to help, that's all."

Mark moved closer, "Do you take me for a fool? I saw the way you look at Jeff, there is more to this! I'm going to give you another chance to tell me the truth and Hunter, don't think I will not carry out my threat. Vince will not be pleased to hear that his son-in-law is involved in something unscrupulous …," he looked Hunter in the eye, " … as kidnapping!" he added.

Hunter remained silent, he had been found out!

"Are you going to tell me or shall I just call Vince and you can try and explain it to him?" Mark asked menacingly, pulling out his phone to make the call.

"Wait, there's no need to call Vince!" Hunter called out, looking defeated, "I will tell you what you need to know."

Hunter found himself spilling his guts to Mark about his involvement. Mark shook his head in disbelief as the tale unfolded. When he had finished, Hunter felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was relieved that he had finally told someone!

"You have to believe me, Mark. I would never hurt Jeff, never!" Hunter reiterated firmly.

Mark let out a sigh, "What were you thinking Hunter? Your wife's pregnant! You're going to be a father soon! Have you thought of the consequences if this gets out?"

Hunter looked down, "I know, you don't have to tell me, I do know. I've decided to just let Jeff be and then…," he raised his eyes to meet Mark's, face twisted with anger, "that bastard beat and raped him!"

"You found out who did it then?" Mark asked.

Hunter frowned, "I thought you heard me talking …"

Mark shook his head, "I only heard the last part when I walked in. Who did it, Hunter?"

"It was Bradshaw! His lackeys, Snitsky and Hardcore, were his lookouts," Hunter revealed to Mark.

"Lets take care of business, I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to try and hurt Jeff again!"

Mark started to move towards the door but Hunter pulled him back, "Wait! You can't go barging in just like that and confront him, we have no proof!"

Mark stopped in his track, Hunter had a point. Jeff couldn't remember anything! They had no evidence and no eye witness. Simply put, they had no case against Bradshaw.

Mark growled in frustration, "There must be some way to get at him!"

"There is," Hunter said. "I know Bradshaw, that snotty bastard thinks he has gotten away with it! Let him think that, it will be his downfall!"

"What do you have in mind?" Mark asked.

Hunter smirked, "We know Bradshaw can afford the best lawyers money can buy. Even if we can get circumstantial evidence against him, he may be able to still get away scot free! Lets take this slow. I'm going to request Shane to put me and Bradshaw in a "No Holds Barred" match. I want to beat him down slowly and deliver some pain and punishment for what he did to Jeff! You can have your turn next, and the rest of the guys out there, they all can have their turns! I know I can convince Shane to let it happen!"

Mark considered Hunter's idea. He liked it but there was only one thing that bothered him, "Even if we beat him up bad, he still escapes the law and that's not right!"

"Lets be realistic, Mark. Even if we stick Bradshaw with the rape charge and he goes to jail, his lawyers will find a way to get him out in no time! Being filthy rich has its advantages! The only consolation we have is that Jeff doesn't remember anything about the rape. We can continue to delve out our own punishment week after week until Bradshaw quits or until we cripple him!" Hunter's jaws were set in grim determination.

"Alright then, we'll do it your way!" Mark saw the truth in his words. "We'll talk this over with the others once Jeff goes to bed. I don't want him to know."

Hunter hesitated before asking, "Mark, are you going to tell them about my involvement?"

Mark stopped to think, "Before I answer that, just tell me this, do you love Jeff?"

Hunter spoke quietly, "I do love him but I have promised to leave him alone once I get this Bradshaw business out of the way. I love my wife and I'm looking forward to be a father to my baby girl. Anyway, Jeff doesn't love me back, he hates me!" Hunter spat out the last part bitterly.

Mark studied Hunter's reactions. He almost wanted to tell Hunter that he was wrong, thinking that Jeff hated him. Now that he knew the truth, Mark realized why Jeff had kept mum about his kidnapper's identity. During those few hours that Jeff had spent with Hunter when he was kidnapped, he had somehow fallen for him but just wouldn't admit it. The poor boy was in self-denial all that time, thinking he hated Hunter but had actually fallen in love with him!

Mark's sense of righteousness battled within, should he tell Hunter? _What good will it do? Hunter's married, he has a family! Jeff cannot stay with him! The consequences would be disastrous for everyone!_

In spite himself, Mark thanked God for his interference. It was a blessing that Jeff lost his memory after all! He wouldn't feel the loss and could move on with his life, it was for the best!

Mark made up his mind, "I'm not going to tell the guys about your involvement with Jeff. We'll keep this between ourselves."

Hunter breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Mark, I appreciate it."

Mark gave him a smile, "I haven't thanked you yet for all your help, I speak for the guys as well. We appreciate what you've done. And I know that Jeff is also grateful to you for the help you've rendered to him."

Hunter nodded pensively, "It's the least I can do after what I've put him through over the years. I'm glad he cannot remember the past, it's too painful for him to live with those memories."

They were interrupted by shouts of boisterous laughter and then the guys burst into the room. Dave had Jeff in his arms and he was trying to get away from John. Both guys had gotten into a tussle over Jeff but Dave, being stronger, had just snatched Jeff away from John and ran! Adam, Randy and Matt were shouting, Adam was rooting for Dave, Randy for John and Matt was simply shouting at both at them to put Jeff down because he didn't want Jeff to get hurt. Aha! The two guys had finally decided on their favorites!

Jeff was holding on tight for dear life, one arm wrapped around Dave's neck and the other was held on by John. He was afraid that Dave might drop him since John was trying to pull him off from Dave's firm grasp. They were hurting him without realizing it. He didn't know what to do until he saw Mark. His scream rang out above the shouts and laughter, "MARKKKK…… HELP ME! THEY'RE HURTING ME!"

Mark moved forward and bellowed, "PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Dave slowly put Jeff down on his feet and John released his arm. Jeff whimpered softly as Matt helped him to sit down gingerly on the couch.

"Now look at what you've done! He's already hurt and you're adding on to his injuries!" Mark scolded as he sat down beside Jeff to examine the new bruises forming on his arms and God knows where else!

Dave and John looked shamefaced at Jeff and offered their apologies.

"Sorry Jeff, I didn't know I was hurting you," John said and Dave added, "I'm sorry for hurting you, I guess we were both out of line."

Mark wasn't through yet, "And you two!" his eyes on Adam and Randy now, "Why were you egging them on? You should know better!"

Both men looked abashed and muttered, "Sorry Jeff."

Adam elbowed Randy hard in his side, "You started it, shouting at John to go and get Jeff back!"

Randy winced with pain and glared at Adam, "In the first place, you were the one who encouraged Dave to snatch Jeff from John!" he poked hard at Adam's chest with his finger.

Mark shook his head. This would never end if he let them start, "Both of you, enough!"

He turned to Jeff and asked gently, "Are you alright?" and to his relief, Jeff nodded.

"They were playing rough but I'm fine now, Mark," he grinned sheepishly at him.

His eyes shifted to Hunter and for a moment, there was a flicker of recognition in Jeff's face. He looked away, confused.

Hunter's heart pounded as he watched the changing emotions on Jeff's face. Did Jeff just remember him?

Mark noticed and decided to divert Jeff's attention, "You must be exhausted. Why don't you go up and take a nap?"

Jeff hesitated before getting up to his feet. All eyes were on him as he made his way up the stairs. They heard the door open and then close. They turned their attention back to Mark. They could sense something was up from Mark's odd behavior.

Matt asked, "What is it? You sent Jeff up alone and that's a first time."

Without wasting time, Mark quickly told them what Hunter had found out and his plan. He kept his word and left out Hunter's involvement. The general feeling amongst the guys was the same, they were enraged at first and then that rage gave way to anticipation. They were looking forward to causing hurt and great pain to Bradshaw and his pals. Yes, they were not that selfish to let Bradshaw enjoy the fun and games himself, Snitsky and Hardcore would get to partake in it as well! They, too, would have to pay for their involvement in Bradshaw's heinous crime against Jeff!

With the consensus given to Hunter to go ahead with the plan, all they needed to do now was to wait. Jeff would need time to heal and now that things were under control, it didn't matter if Jeff could recapture his lost memories. They had all the time to deal with Bradshaw and his buddies. Those guys wouldn't know what hit them!

Jeff laid his bruised and battered body on the soft bed. He was tired but just couldn't sleep. His mind was on what he had felt when his eyes met Hunter's minutes ago. He had felt a deep connection with Hunter but if there was something between them, wouldn't Hunter have said something to him? He sighed, praying fervently that he could remember something, anything that could trigger his memory.

He turned on his side and noticed Fluffy. He reached out for it, hugging it to his chest and felt comforted by it. He frowned suddenly at the familiar feeling, who gave him Fluffy? He tried to recall but his memory failed him yet again. If someone could tell him who gave him Fluffy and why, his memory might slowly come back to him.

Jeff held Fluffy up and spoke to it, "You have to help me, Fluffy. I know you can help me to remember. I feel like you have helped me before and I hope you can do it again."

A yawn escaped him and Jeff rubbed his eyes wearily. He clutched Fluffy to him and closed his eyes. His last thought as he drifted off into sleep was that Hunter was someone special to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………………..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for your fabulous reviews!

Hehe, delia666, Esha and yohoho, I can really see you in your Team Dave t-shirt and it makes a pretty picture! Oh and Esha, please tell your grandma that I'm always rooting for Mark ..… I'm not admitting anything here though.

I know NeroAnne's rooting for John but the rest of you have either changed your minds or not saying who you want to win! Now, this is interesting ……

Yes, poor Jeff, he really has fallen for Hunter. It sucks because Hunter is already taken! Will he and Hunter forget each other and move on?

Bradshaw and his goons are going to get their asses kicked in this chapter! This is the first time I'm writing a wrestling/fight scene. I hope I do you justice! Read on!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

Jeff woke up and saw Matt sleeping in the next bed. He grabbed his watch from the side table, only seven in the morning. He decided to go back to sleep until he heard a door close and footsteps heading downstairs. His eyes widened as he suddenly recalled that the others would be heading out today. Jeff got up and quickly washed up in the bathroom. He pulled on a pair of beach shorts and shirt and padded downstairs, heading straight for the kitchen.

Mark, John, Hunter, Adam and Randy were having breakfast, making idle conversation. All looked up when Jeff walked in.

"Jeff, you're up early. Come sit with us, we'll be leaving in half an hour," Mark smiled warmly at him.

Jeff took the empty seat beside Adam and reached for a strawberry. He asked as he bit into it, "When will you be coming back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Don't tell me you're missing us already?" Adam joked as he took a bite of his toast.

Jeff nodded, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you guys gone."

"Dave and Matt will still be here to keep you company, may be you guys can go bowling or catch a movie or something," Adam said.

"I guess we can do that," Jeff said as he popped the strawberry into his mouth.

He got up and went to the fridge, checking out the contents before bending down to reach for a carton of milk. Three sets of eyes were glued to his cute little ass and as Jeff straightened up and returned to the table, the owners of those eyes looked away discreetly. Adam and Randy threw sly looks at each other, amused by the guys' reactions.

John coughed into his hand before speaking, "Huh, Jeff? When you're done, can I have a private moment with you?" He frowned when Adam and Randy snickered at his choice of words.

"That's not what I meant!" John huffed at their perverted thoughts but Jeff smiled sweetly at him, "It's okay, John, don't mind Adam and Randy, they're just playing with you." He flushed at the ambiguity of his words.

Everyone chortled with laughter at what he had just said. Adam and Randy laughed so hard that tears were rolling down their cheeks.

Adam managed to say in between gasps, "I don't know Jeff. I really don't think I want to play with John. I'm as straight as they come, but I can't say for Randy though."

"Hey!" Randy turned and smacked Adam at the back of his head, "I'm straight too! Don't you go and say otherwise!"

Jeff giggled helplessly and it took a while before everyone quiet down and went back to finishing their breakfast. Jeff sneaked a peek at Hunter who caught his glance and gave him a smile. Jeff quickly averted his eyes, blushing lightly. _Why am I attracted to him? Did we have something going on before I lost my memory?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Dave walked in. After greeting everyone, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down beside Jeff.

He tilted Jeff's face gently towards him and studied it closely, "The swellings have gone down. You're healing nicely Jeff."

He smiled at him before picking up a strawberry and fed it to Jeff, "Here, vitamins will expedite the healing process."

John pushed his chair back and got up, walking towards Jeff, "Can I talk to you privately?"

Jeff hesitated but he stood up, "Sure, John."

John held his hand and guided him to the patio beside the pool to have some privacy. He sat Jeff down on the swing before sitting down beside him, still holding onto his hand.

"Jeff, I know you don't remember anything about us but I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me! I hope you'll give me a chance to show you just how much I care for you!"

John decided that there was no better time than the present to declare his feelings for Jeff. Dave had an advantage over him since he would be staying on and John didn't want to risk losing Jeff. He thought it would be best if he told Jeff how he felt now.

Jeff's eyes softened at John's words, "You're a sweet and thoughtful guy, John. I can't promise you but I would like to know you better. I'm not committed to anyone yet."

John looked pleased, "So, I still stand a chance! That's all what I wanted to hear!"

He leaned in close and kissed Jeff, his tongue laving at his lips before teasing them to open. _Oh God, always so sweet!_ He tilted Jeff's head back gently and deepened the kiss. Jeff wrapped his arms around John's neck, kissing him back. The kisses grew in intensity until they heard someone cleared his throat deliberately. Both jumped apart and Jeff blushed when he saw the guys watching them from the patio entrance.

John grinned widely when Randy gave him a thumbs-up. Dave was frowning but Mark's face remained impassive. Hunter had turned around and walked back in when he saw them kissing. Jealousy burned within him and he decided to leave before he did something rash.

All the guys, except Hunter, hugged Jeff and bade him goodbye. Hunter hesitated before turning to Jeff, "We'll see you tomorrow."

He was about to turn around when Jeff moved forward and gave him a hug. Hunter was taken aback but he found himself hugging Jeff back. Neither spoke. They released each other reluctantly. Jeff stepped back and watched as Hunter climbed into the van. The guys shouted their farewells as it pulled away. Jeff waved until the van disappeared from sight. He sighed and turned back to the house only to realize that Dave was watching him.

Dave asked lightly, "Missing them already?" to which Jeff nodded sadly.

Dave smiled with understanding, "They'll be back before you know it. Come on, lets go back in. You haven't finished breakfast and you need to eat to get your strength back."

Both men went back to the house and returned to the kitchen. It was just the two of them, since Matt was still sleeping. They sat beside each other and ate in silence. After finishing, they loaded the dishes and cups into the dishwasher and cleaned up the place.

Dave took his hand, "It's a beautiful day today, lets sit outside for awhile."

They moved to the swing and sat down beside each other. Dave curled his arm around Jeff's shoulder and gently pulled him in to rest against him. Jeff found himself relaxing and leaned comfortably against Dave. He needed answers and Dave might be able to help him get them.

He turned to Dave, "Dave, I need your help. Maybe you have the answers to what I need to know."

Dave looked down at him, "Okay, what is it?"

Jeff gathered his thoughts, "Do you know how I got Fluffy?"

Dave looked baffled, "Huh, who's Fluffy, Jeff?"

"My stuffed elephant, you know, the big grey one I had with me at the hospital," Jeff clarified.

"I'm not sure Jeff. When Matt and I reached the hospital, it was already on your bed. Why is that important?"

"I may be grasping at straws but when I hold Fluffy, I get these familiar feelings, like there's some association to something I can't remember. I'm hoping that your answers can trigger my memory."

Dave thought back, "My guess is that Mark, John, Adam or Randy gave it to you. They were there at the hospital before Matt and I arrived."

Jeff nodded, "I guess I've to wait and ask them tomorrow."

He thought carefully how he should put forward the next question without looking obvious but there was no way around it.

He decided to just be frank, "This is going to be real awkward for me. Before my memory loss, did I have a relationship with anyone?" He was thinking of Hunter in line with that question.

Dave shook his head, "As far as I know, you weren't with anyone."

Jeff let out a sigh of frustration, "I'm not getting anywhere, it's really hopeless! I'll never remember!"

Dave hugged him, "Don't fret, you're pushing yourself too hard, just let it come to you naturally."

Jeff lifted his head off Dave's shoulder to look at him, "Do you think I should just stop trying to remember and start afresh?"

Dave looked at him tenderly before leaning forward to press his forehead against Jeff's, "Yes, I think you should just do that, forget about the bad things in the past and just look forward to the good times ahead, like us being together," he whispered before attacking Jeff's mouth.

He kissed Jeff hungrily, his wet tongue slithering and sucking, enjoying the sweetness of Jeff's mouth. He was delighted to hear Jeff moan with pleasure. Sliding down his hands, he pulled up Jeff's shirt and leaned down to suck greedily on his nipples. Jeff gasped and arched his back, loving the sweet sensations rippling through his body. His hands gripped tightly onto Dave's shoulders as Dave continued to lavish attention on his sensitive nipples. He felt hands pulling down his shorts as Dave's hands roamed downwards. Dave kissed him hard while stroking him into full hardness. Jeff thrust his hips forward against his hand, whimpering against his mouth. His body seemed to have a mind of its own.

Jeff had not fully healed but he was too far gone to turn back now. They were both aching hard and needed release to assuage the pain. Dave didn't want to risk hurting Jeff. There were other ways to satiate both their sexual needs.

Dave quickly pushed down his pants to release his stiff erection. He took Jeff's hand and brought it to his throbbing hardness, encouraging Jeff to stroke him. Jeff looked at it with uncertainty. He had never done it before.

Dave coaxed him, "Just give it firm, hard strokes."

Jeff began to rub him hesitantly but when Dave started to groan with pleasure, Jeff grew more confident and increased the pressure and pace. Dave laid his hand around Jeff's, guiding him and it didn't take long before Dave growled under his breath and shuddered, releasing into his hand. He panted harshly and leaned against Jeff, waiting for his body to calm.

As soon as Dave recovered, he pushed Jeff gently to lean against the swing before pulling his shorts and boxers off. He bent Jeff's legs towards his chest, exposing his sweet little pucker. It was still sore-looking and Dave reminded himself to go slow and be gentle. He lowered his head and started to tongue Jeff's little love-hole. Jeff gasped and squirmed, whimpers of pleasure escaping his mouth. Dave pushed in the tip of his tongue into the tight little hole and suckled on it.

Jeff arched towards his mouth, crying out deliriously, his mind reeling with the pleasurable sensations assailing his senses. Dave held down his hips and continued to pleasure him, loving the wanton sounds emitting from Jeff's mouth. He pulled up, replacing his tongue with his finger and watched Jeff's dark emerald eyes glaze over with desire as he thrust in his finger. After several seconds, Dave added two more fingers and sought out his prostrate. Finding it, he pressed on it making Jeff arch and cry out. He continued to stab it with each incoming thrust and it didn't take long for Jeff to climax, crying out in ecstasy. He shuddered, falling limp on the swing, cum covering both his thighs and stomach. Dave took off his shirt and wiped him clean before pulling him into his arms. Succumbing to the aftermath fatigue, both men slowly drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Bradshaw was heading towards his dressing room when he heard his name called. He turned around to see Shane McMahon beckoning to him_. What does he want?_ He thought irritably. The day wasn't going well for him. His investment manager cum advisor had called him earlier to report that most of his stocks had been falling. And Bradshaw had spent half an hour on the phone, ripping into him, telling him that he was paid to ensure that his investments come through. He warned him to monitor his stocks carefully and give him an hourly update on the situation.

Shane stopped before him, "How've you been John? Hope all's well on the business front."

Bradshaw stared at Shane before pointing his finger at his face, "Don't call me by my first name, I'm Mister Layfield to you, boy!" He spoke in a condescending manner.

Shane rubbed his jaw and nodded his head, "O…kay, Mister Layfield, I just came to tell you that I'm putting you in action tonight."

Shane turned to walk away but Bradshaw called him back, "Wait! This is kind of sudden, who am I facing tonight?"

Shane gave him a lopsided grin, "A man with your in-ring ability shouldn't worry too much about your opponent," his words dripped with sarcasm.

He paused to look at Bradshaw's love handles, "But it has been a while since you got in the ring, I can see the thickening around your waist. Take my advice, you better hit the gym and get yourself ready, I'm sure you don't want to disappoint your fans with your ring tardiness."

Shane turned to leave but Bradshaw's attitude irked him. He looked at Bradshaw who was still rooted to the spot, outraged by his outspokenness.

Shane wasn't finished with him yet, "Oh, I forgot to mention that you're in the main event, a 'No Holds Barred' match. Your opponent will be announced at the very last minute."

Looking at Bradshaw's astonished face, Shane explained, "I want to introduce an element of surprise in my show to build up the fans' anticipation. I'm sure the show ratings will sky-rocket after this! Dad's going to be so proud of me!" Shane added with an air of satisfaction.

He rubbed his hands together gleefully, "This is going to be great! I'm so looking forward to tonight's show!"

His demeanor changed abruptly and he spoke in an authoritative tone, "And one more thing, Mister Layfield, don't ever disrespect me again by pointing your finger at me and speaking to me in that tone of voice!"

Shane did not wait to see Bradshaw's reaction and walked off, a satisfied smile on his face.

Despite Bradshaw's attempts to find out who he was facing that night, no one volunteered any information, everything was kept hushed.

Shane was curious to know why Hunter propositioned the match. He got nothing but a sinister smile from the Game who just told him simply, "It's good for our ratings. The extreme hardcore fans want gore, lets give it to them!"

Shane had to agree with him but was dubious of his choice of opponent, "But, why Bradshaw, what have you got against him?"

Hunter patted him on the back, keeping his face impassive, "Shane, I've got nothing against him, he's just there for the picking. If I remember correctly, he has been whining about how the company has not been realizing his potential and not giving him enough ring time. Well, lets give him what he wants! I guarantee you'll not be disappointed in tonight's main event!"

~*~

Bradshaw stood waiting nervously in the ring, adjusting his elbow pads and knee guards. The fans were all waiting with abated breaths to see who was coming out to the ring. There was a moment of silence before the whole arena exploded with cheers and applause when the Game's entrance theme played. Bradshaw's mouth fell open, a shocked expression on his face as Linda Garcia introduced Triple H.

Hunter made his way slowly to the ring, his eyes fixated on his opponent. Going through his motions, he finally climbed into the ring and signaled to the referee to start the match. Bradshaw gulped at Hunter's expression but told himself there was nothing to fear. They were in the ring after all. Hunter wouldn't do anything rash in front of a live audience and on national television.

The bell rang and the match started. Both men circled each other but Hunter moved in quickly, landing hard rights at Bradshaw's face, forcing him to the corner. Bradshaw cowered, putting up his hands to ward off the blows. The referee moved between them, warning Hunter to move back or risk disqualification.

Bradshaw saw his opportunity and came from behind the referee, landing a right hook to Hunter's jaw, almost knocking him down. Hunter shook his head to regain his senses and recovered in time to see Bradshaw propelling himself forward with the ropes, with the intent to deliver a clothesline from Hell. Hunter countered by dodging the arm and building momentum with the aid of the ropes, threw his whole body weight at Bradshaw, knocking him down. The referee moved in to count but Bradshaw kicked out. Not that he was pinned down because Hunter had no intention of letting this end so easily.

Hunter straddled him and started to rain hard, short blows to the forehead of Bradshaw. Bradshaw laid daze, his ears ringing with the blows. Hunter got up and pulled him to his feet. Grabbing Bradshaw by the trunks, he propelled him out of the ring and climbed out after him. The crowd cheered, they liked where this was going. Hunter picked Bradshaw up and threw him against the steel steps.

Bradshaw grimaced in pain as both knees felt the impact of steel. He couldn't stand and lean against the security wall to wait out the pain, but Hunter didn't wait to give him that leisure. He pulled back Bradshaw's head by the hair and continued to rain blows to his forehead and face, not holding back anything. Bradshaw's head lolled back and forth, he was almost on the verge of losing consciousness. Hunter wasn't showing any leniency in his punches.

Hunter released him and Bradshaw felt himself went limp with relief. But what he saw next made his heart dropped. Hunter lifted the canvass off the ringside and rummaged around. The crowd was screaming their heads off when they saw Hunter pulled out a sledgehammer from underneath the ring. He grinned at them, lifting his faithful friend in the air to the deafening roar of approval from the crowd.

Hunter moved in, his eyes glinting with menace. Bradshaw put up his hands, begging Hunter to let him go but Hunter turned deaf ears to his pleas. Positioning his old faithful, he drove the iron head hard into Bradshaw's ribs, cracking two of his ribs on impact. Bradshaw doubled over with pain, gasping harshly for air. The pain was so excruciating that he couldn't speak. He lay back and couldn't do anything to defend himself as Hunter raised the sledgehammer and split him wide open on the forehead. The blood gushed out and flowed down, leaving crimson streaks on his face.

Hunter wasn't through with him yet. He dropped his sledgehammer and started pounding his forehead with his fist, exacerbating the wound. More blood flowed and Bradshaw's face was no longer recognizable, it was a mass of bloody gore. Hunter stood back, panting from his exertions, yet grinning sinisterly at his handiwork. Raising his boot, he kicked viciously at the ribs where he had driven the sledgehammer in earlier. Bradshaw felt them break before he passed out.

Hunter stopped his actions and pulled Bradshaw to lie prone on the floor. He put his foot on Bradshaw's chest, gesturing to the referee to count. The crowd counted with him, "1, 2, 3!" and the bell rang, the match was over. The roof almost came down as the crowd got to their feet and cheered. Hunter picked up his sledgehammer and raised it above his head, acknowledging their support. He lowered his weapon and looked down at Bradshaw for a moment. In true DX style, he thrust his crotch forward with his arms crossed over his groin and the crowd happily obliged with a loud and unified "SUCK IT!" roar.

Hunter trudged back to the backstage and was met by Mark, John, Adam and Randy. They clapped him on the back, nodding with approval. No words were needed to express what they felt. It was justice, for what Bradshaw did to Jeff. All eyes turned when Bradshaw was pushed in on a stretcher. The trainer was trying to stop the blood flow as Bradshaw was still bleeding profusely from the forehead.

Hunter waved the trainer to move back and stepped forward to whisper into Bradshaw's ear, "That's for Jeff, for what you did to him! And this is only the beginning! There is more yet to come!"

He stepped back and allowed the trainer to do his job. He turned his attention back to the others, "Where are his goons? They're next!"

Mark grinned and cracked his knuckles, "Don't worry, we have already dealt with them!"

He was thinking of the two men still lying unconscious in the shower. They were beaten within an inch of their lives when the four men waylaid them in the locker room. Everyone had scrambled out of the locker room when Mark walked in with John, Adam and Randy. One look at his face was all it took and they had fled. Mark was there to settle a score. At a nod from Mark, Adam locked the door. No one was getting in and those two were not getting out!

Snitsky and Hardcore remained oblivious to their predicament. They were chatting between themselves in the inner section of the room. They turned when the four guys made their presence known. Both men immediately backed away, fear showing in their eyes.

Hardcore tried to talk his way out, "Please, we were just acting on Bradshaw's orders. We didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

The four men surrounded them and they knew they were screwed! There was no way they could escape them!

Mark asked casually, "So, you were just acting on orders, huh?"

Both men nodded frantically and Snitsky defended their actions, "Yeah, we….."

He didn't get to finish as Mark's fist connected with his jaw. It was all it took and John, Adam and Randy joined in the fray.

Bradshaw's men had no chance at all, they were outnumbered! Both men could only cower and try to shield themselves as Mark and company kicked and punched, delving out harsh punishment for their involvement in the brutal attack against Jeff.

Every blow and punch was delivered viciously as each man thought of Jeff's injuries. By the time the guys were finished, both men were lying unconscious on the floor. They dragged them into the shower room and left them there. There was no urgency to get medical assistance to them. Those two could just lie there the entire night, as far as they were concerned! The four men cleaned themselves up, unlocked the door and walked out nonchalantly.

~*~

"Jeff, wake up!" Matt shook his brother awake. He had come down to find his brother practically naked in Dave's arms!

Jeff sat up and rubbed his eyes and gave a yelp of surprise when big brother Matt pulled him off Dave's lap and wrapped a towel around his waist. Dave looked annoyed but Matt ignored him.

"Why are you naked?" Matt hissed at his brother.

Jeff blushed and Matt looked accusingly at Dave, "What did you do to my brother? You know he was just ra……attacked only a few days ago!" Matt couldn't bring himself to say the 'rape' word in front of Jeff.

"Will you relax, Matt? I didn't hurt him," Dave tried to pacify him.

"Damn it, Dave! You….you… can't you keep your hands to yourself until he has healed?" Matt realized that Dave did touch his brother after all!

"Matt, please let it go. Dave didn't hurt me," Jeff pleaded with his brother.

Jeff didn't want them to fight. He was already feeling awkward about the whole situation. What was he thinking! Lying naked in Dave's arms and got found out by his brother, it was so embarrassing!

Matt's eyes softened at Jeff's look of embarrassment, "Jeff, what you do is your business but you are seriously hurt! I don't want your injuries aggravated by ….," he couldn't say 'sexual activity' out loud and decided to let it go.

"Just promise to be careful?" and Jeff responded by hugging him, "I promise, Matt."

Matt sighed with relief, "Okay, you better go up and change. I just want a civil word with Dave here."

Jeff left them alone and went up to his room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Matt turned to Dave, "Don't get me wrong, Dave. I've got nothing against you but try to refrain from touching Jeff until he has healed."

Dave nodded sheepishly, "Sorry, it kind of got out of hand, but we didn't engage, if you must know."

Matt cringed, "Okay, now that was too much information! But how did you two ……?"

His eyes widened as he suddenly thought of something, "Jeffro!" he screamed as he started upstairs, "Make sure you wash your mouth out thoroughly! Did Dave put his ….." his voice petered off as the door closed behind him.

Dave sighed and ran a hand through his close-cut, "Matt Hardy can be a pain in the ass!"

He picked up his cum-stained shirt and proceeded to his room, muttering, "And I may get him for my brother-in-law!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated …………………………………..


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thanks for your reviews and here's my response to them:- **Seraphalaxiel**, Please don't feel sorry for the guys, they know what they're getting into since they are competing for Jeff. John and Dave just couldn't resist kissing/touching him and the poor boy is only human, he is putter in their hands! **Esha**, You even have a Team Dave flag to cheer for your guy! Okay, this is war! Since your grandma has on a Team Mark shirt, I'll make the Team Mark flags! Go Mark Go! Roarrrrrrr! **Rratedauthor,** My bad! I knew it was Lillian Garcia but stupid fingers typed 'Linda'. A little clarification needed here, Hunter was warned off by the referee to back off or risk disqualification since Bradshaw was cornered at the ropes at the turnbuckle, it wasn't because Hunter was going for his sledgehammer. I'm comfortable with the pace I'm writing this, I don't want to suffer burn out before finishing it. **Redsandman99**, I envy John and Dave too! Damn, they are getting all the action, leaving Mark and Hunter behind! Must do something about it! **FortheLoveOfWrestling**, I knew it! You've been rooting for Mark all these while! Welcome to the Team Mark Club! (waves flag) **RyanNeroSkylerHardy**, Hello! Yes, poor Matt, he really thought Jeff sucked Dave off! (chuckles) Dave's pretty confident he'll win Jeff over, doesn't he? **Ashura77,** About time I introduce some smut in here! Glad you like it! I love writing sex scenes but they are hard to write! And mine will never be half as good as yours! **CerebralPrincess**, Glad you enjoy the Dave/Jeff moment! Are you rooting for Dave? **Magz86,** Matt is definitely looking out for Jeff, he doesn't want him to get hurt anymore. You don't play favorites huh? So whoever gets Jeff, you'll win anyways! **NeroAnne**, I love reading your reviews and yes, Dave is way ahead of everyone! I don't know if anyone remembers this but I did mention in my first chapter that Dave had never been with a guy. This is his first time and he has fingered, rimmed and taught Jeff how to give him a proper hand job! LOL! **BellaHickenbottom, **I wonder myself what Matt would have done if he had actually caught Dave doing all the above things to his brother! (hehe) Yay! Mark just gained another supporter! (waves flag wildly) **Delia666, **Glad you enjoy that sweet moment between Dave/Jeff. Guess what, Dave has found himself some major supporters with the readers! **Yohoho**, I knew you would enjoy the Dave/Jeff private moment. It has been awhile since I had some smut in here! **Sasuke and itachi fan**, Glad you like it and thanks for the nice review! **WraithRaider**, You're so impatient! You've to let a story breathe, it's like wine, you know. Dave & Jeff, John & Jeff, Hunter & Jeff or Mark & Jeff??? (bangs head repeatedly against table top) What have I done?!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

Matt Hardy was becoming a real pain in the ass! He had been tagging behind them all day long and Dave never got to be alone with Jeff. Dave's patience was wearing thin and he was actually contemplating tying Matt up so that he could hijack Jeff!

At the moment, Matt was sitting on the couch, his eyes wandering back and forth from the tv screen to the two who were cuddling beside him. They had rented a movie but no one was actually watching it. Dave and Jeff were paying attention to each other and Matt was keeping a close eye on them. Occasionally, when Dave's hand wandered too far down Jeff's body, Matt would slap his hand away and give him a warning stare but Dave remained undaunted. He would continue to cover Jeff's face with kisses, his hands gliding over his smooth skin, caressing his arms, neck and face. He couldn't suppress the urge to touch Jeff but Jeff wouldn't let him kiss him on the mouth in front of the watchful eyes of his older sibling. So, they just make do with cuddling with each other.

The movie ended and Matt glanced at his watch, "Raw's coming on in a few minutes, do you guys want something from the kitchen?" he asked, getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Two beers, if you don't mind," Dave looked at Jeff who nodded.

Matt returned with the bottles and passed them out. He took a swig from his, "Wonder who the guys' opponents are?"

Dave shrugged, "Mark never say, we just have to watch and find out. Look, it's on now."

The three men sat, engrossed with the program and chuckled when Adam and Randy turned against each other during their tag match against London and Kendrick. It looked like Rated RKO's breakup was imminent.

Matt sighed when he watched it, "I don't know why they always break up the teams? It was the same with us. Remember Jeff?"

Jeff nodded absently and then his eyes widened in surprise, _I do remember that!_

He turned to Matt excitedly, "I remember, Matt! Do you think it's coming back to me?"

Matt was dumbfounded and then he realized what Jeff was talking about, "What else do you remember?" he asked anxiously.

Jeff's face fell, looking woeful, "Just us breaking up, that's about it," he said with a sigh.

Dave looked at Jeff thoughtfully, "Your memory seems to pop up when you're least expecting it. Hmm, if you would just relax, I'm sure everything will come to you eventually."

Jeff's face slowly broke into a grin, an idea suddenly hit him, "Wait, I know what can help!"

He dashed up the stairs and came down a minute later, holding Fluffy in his arms. Matt rolled his eyes but remained silent. _Jeff will always remain a child at heart!_ Matt smiled at that thought, gazing fondly at his baby brother.

Jeff sat back down and cuddled with Fluffy. He was hoping that at some point, something would give to help him remember and holding Fluffy might help him along.

Dave let out a sigh. It looked like Fluffy had taken his place. Not to be discouraged by this minor setback, Dave put his arm possessively around Jeff and continued watching Raw.

When Bradshaw's entrance theme hit, Matt and Dave immediately turned worried eyes on Jeff. They didn't want Jeff to remember what that monster did to him! The limousine was just rolling out and Bradshaw had not appeared from it yet.

Matt decided not to risk it and he got up to block Jeff's view, "Hey, this is getting boring. Why don't we go out and check the local scene?"

Jeff gave him an astonished look, "You're joking, right? This is a 'no holds barred' match!"

He looked at Matt as if he had lost his mind but Matt was insistent, "You seen one, you seen them all! Come on, lets get out and do something!"

He turned the TV off, waiting for Jeff to move but he just sat with his arms folded across his chest, refusing to budge, "I'm not going anywhere, I want to watch the match!" he pouted.

Dave quickly came to Matt's assistance, "Matt's right, this is nothing new to us. Why don't we go shopping? I need to pick up some new shirts and you can help me."

Jeff hesitated but he had to agree. With what they had seen and done in almost a decade in their line of work, nothing surprised them anymore!

"Okay, we'll go shopping then," Jeff relented and Matt let out a sigh of relief.

Dave mouthed 'you owe me one' to Matt who gave a reluctant nod of acknowledgement. They went upstairs to change while Jeff waited downstairs. Jeff was holding Fluffy in his arms when his eyes fell on the blank screen.

He got up to turn the TV back on, murmuring to himself, "I'll just watch until they're ready to leave."

The screen showed a man's face covered with so much blood that he was unrecognizable. The camera zoomed in on the Game who approached the bloodied man. He raised his foot and kicked viciously at his ribs. Jeff could have sworn he heard them crack. He watched as Hunter pulled the motionless figure down on the floor and placed his foot on his chest.

The referee started to count and ….. Jeff suddenly felt his heartbeat quickened as flashes went off in his head. He closed his eyes to rid the pain and saw the visions clearly in his mind …

_Hunter on top of him, their bodies fused together … he was making love to him … Hunter telling him he loved him … _flashes went off again_ … he saw the blood on the bed … his blood trickling down his inner thighs … he felt pain wracked his body … Bradshaw's face laughing down at him … taking him against his will … he saw Mark in tears … Mark holding him, telling him he'll always be there for him … Randy giving him Fluffy … Adam giving him the hand puppets … John kissing him … holding him in bed … Dave yelling at him … those photographs with him in them … Dave looking at him with tenderness in his eyes … Bishoff and Tomko _… _their faces_ _leering down at him_ …………..

The flashbacks went through his mind so fast and the pain in his head started to become excruciating. Jeff swayed and then fell into a dead faint.

Matt and Dave came back downstairs to see Jeff slumped against the couch, unconscious with the TV on.

"Jeff! Jeff!" Matt rushed to his brother's side and patted his face, trying to wake him.

Dave pulled him aside and checked Jeff's pulse, breathing out in relief when he felt it beating under his finger.

"Lets get him upstairs!" Dave lifted Jeff into his arms and made his way upstairs.

As Matt threw the door open, he asked anxiously, "Shouldn't we call a doctor?"

Dave laid Jeff gently on the bed and went into the bathroom to fetch a wet towel.

He answered as he sponged Jeff's face, "Just let him rest here for a bit and wait for him to wake up."

Matt nodded and sat on the bed beside his brother, clasping his hand in his. Dave made a few trips to the bathroom and kept sponging Jeff's face. Several minutes later, Jeff stirred and moaned softly. His head throbbed and in spite of the pain, he forced his eyes open to look into the worried faces of Matt and Dave.

Matt asked in a worried tone, "How do you feel, Jeffro?"

Jeff tried to be brave, smiling weakly at his brother but his lips quivered and he burst into tears.

Matt wrapped his arms around him, "What's wrong Jeff?" but he just kept on crying.

Dave watched with uncertainty before making up his mind.

He moved forward, pulling Jeff into his arms, "Sshhh, it's alright," he comforted him as he held him in a tight embrace.

He let Jeff cry and the tears finally subsided. Jeff sniffled, his face buried against Dave's chest.

Dave asked gently, "Want to tell us what's wrong?" and waited for a response.

Jeff finally lifted his tear-stained face, "It… I.. I remember everything!" he said before dissolving into tears again.

Dave continued to hold him, wishing there was a way he could make Jeff feel better.

~*~

It was late at night and Mark was about to turn in when Matt called, "Mark, Jeff remembers."

Hearing those words made the Deadman's heart sunk.

He asked quietly, "How's he taking it?"

Mark heard Matt let out a heavy sigh, "Not good, he doesn't say anything and just kept crying. He's asleep now, though."

"Stay with him, I'm on my way."

"Mark, it's too late for you to drive up now. Just come up tomorrow. Dave and I got it covered here. I just called to let you know so that you came prepared," Matt informed him.

Mark sighed, "Thanks, I'll let the others know before we head back."

He bade Matt goodnight and lay back on the bed, thinking. Why did Jeff have to remember? The kid had been more cheerful since his memory loss. What bothered Mark was that he still didn't know the reasons for Jeff's erratic behavior.

He grabbed the hotel's notepad and a pen and started writing on it, listing down the plausible reasons. There were only two he could think of :-

He hid the fact that Hunter kidnapped him. Why?

Reason : He loves Hunter, wants to protect him? Why? If Vince finds out, Hunter could be fired, Jeff too, Matt as well.

Bradshaw raped him and he didn't want to tell. Why?

Reason : Fear, possible blackmail? Those photographs? Other reasons? Check with Hunter about photographs.

Mark looked at what he had written, it wasn't much. He needed to check if Bradshaw had a hold of those photographs that were sent to Dave. Hunter would be able to tell him since he had the negatives. What could Bradshaw have on Jeff to compel him to keep quiet?

Mark knew he had to talk to Hunter first thing in the morning. His main concern was how Jeff would react to Hunter's presence. Perhaps, Hunter shouldn't return with them. He would broach the subject with Hunter tomorrow. Mark sighed, just when everything was looking up.

~*~

In spite of what he had just learned, Hunter was adamant to go and see Jeff. He decided to stop being evasive and have a heart-to-heart talk with Jeff. He wanted to get everything out in the open so that both of them could move on. He was confused when Jeff hugged him. Did Jeff have feelings for him? Hunter suspected that since Jeff didn't reveal his identity to anyone. He knew he could never stop loving Jeff but it wasn't fair to his family. His priority should be to his own family!

Hunter told Mark that Bradshaw couldn't have gotten his hands on the photographs. They were kept in a safe place. He reminded himself to dispose them as soon as possible. He didn't want to risk anyone getting their hands on them. Jeff would suffer the consequences if they fell into unscrupulous hands!

After an elaborate discussion with Mark, they still couldn't figure out what Bradshaw was holding over Jeff. They would have to try to convince Jeff to tell them. Mark decided it was best to keep the secret of Hunter's involvement from the guys. He told them about Jeff and none of them rejoiced over the news, they preferred that Jeff didn't remember the unpleasant affairs of his past.

The guys reached the house in the afternoon and were met by Dave. Matt had stayed with Jeff in the bedroom. The sight of Jeff looking so miserable caused Mark's heart to ache. He requested to speak to Jeff alone. Jeff immediately moved into Mark's arms once he sat down on the bed.

"I remember everything, Mark!" Jeff choked out and Mark kissed the top of his head to comfort him.

"It's going to be alright, Jeff. We're here to help you. But you need to tell me everything, no more secrets!"

"But ..," Jeff began but Mark didn't want to hear his protests.

Holding Jeff firmly by the shoulders, he said, "No buts, Jeff, I need to know what's going on! Will you co-operate?"

Jeff stared at Mark for a few seconds before finally nodding reluctantly.

Mark's demeanor softened, "I just want to help you. I need to know why you're afraid to tell me that it was Bradshaw who hurt you that night. Did he threaten you?"

Jeff's eyes misted with tears as he nodded. Mark gave him time to collect himself and he finally confided, "He .. he .. said that if I tell anyone what he did, he will tell Vince about me …. and … and …"

"Hunter," Mark finished the sentence for him.

Jeff gasped, "H .. how did you know?"

Mark sighed, "Hunter told me. He confessed everything after I caught him talking on the phone. He was the one who found out it was Bradshaw who hurt you." He paused at an afterthought, "But how did Bradshaw find out about you and Hunter?"

"I .. I don't know," Jeff was just as perplexed as Mark.

Mark nodded, "Don't worry, I promise we'll get to the bottom of this!"

He was glad that Jeff was finally opening up to him, and now to bring up the subject of meeting Hunter, "Hunter's outside. He wants to talk to you and I think you should see him."

Jeff looked up at Mark, who smiled encouragingly at him, "Don't run away from your problems, Jeff. You need to face them so that you'll be able to move on."

He held Jeff's chin gently with one hand and looked into his eyes, "I know how you feel about Hunter. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that he's married, he loves his wife and he's going to be a father soon. Keep that in mind when you talk to him, okay?

Mark got up and walked towards the door, "I'll send him in."

Jeff continued to sit on the bed. He was bewildered that Mark knew about his feelings. He felt foolish for thinking he had hidden his feelings well from everyone! The door opened and Hunter walked in hesitatingly. Jeff looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Hunter closed the door and walked towards Jeff, "Are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff was nervous but he didn't want to waste the opportunity, ", please sit here on the bed." He scooted to one side to make way for Hunter.

Hunter moved himself to the bed and surprised Jeff when he took his hand, "Don't be nervous, I'm glad you agree to see me. We need to talk, Jeff."

When Jeff nodded, Hunter continued, "I want to thank you for not reporting me to the police, but I'm curious, why didn't you?"

Jeff gulped and looked down but Hunter lifted his chin to look at him, "You like me, don't you?"

Jeff blushed and nodded and Hunter hugged him tight, "I don't deserve you but I'm glad! You don't know how much that means to me!" Hunter spoke in an emotionally charged voice.

Jeff closed his eyes, enjoying the warm and security of those arms wrapped around him.

Hunter spoke softly, "I'll never regret the time we had together but Jeff, I'm so sorry for putting you in this predicament. I love my wife and our baby girl is almost due. It's selfish of me to start something with you, knowing that we can never be together. Please forgive me?"

Jeff felt tears filling his eyes but he held them back, "I… I know I shouldn't feel that way for you because you're married but I guess we just can't help who we like."

Hunter released him to study him closely. The boy was on the verge of crying but was trying to hold it back, "Jeff, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jeff blinked back his tears and took in a deep breath before saying, "I know, Hunter," he smiled weakly at him, "don't worry, I'll be fine."

Hunter knew Jeff was lying, he wasn't taking it well, he realized with a heavy heart! He had no idea how bad Jeff was hurting right now. The poor boy's heart was breaking! Jeff took heed of Mark's advice. Every word that left his mouth was spoken out of consideration to Hunter's unborn child and clueless wife. He couldn't bring himself to tell Hunter how difficult it was for him to let him go.

Hunter was still looking at him dubiously but Jeff reassured him with a hug and whispered, "Go back to your family, they need you."

Hunter embraced him, "You'll find a man who truly deserves you! Goodbye Jeff!"

He kissed Jeff lightly on his lips and got up. Before closing the door, he turned one last time to look at Jeff. As soon as the door closed, Jeff allowed his tears to fall. He knew it was for the best but it hurt!

Hunter was also crying silently outside the door. He knew it was a mistake to rekindle his love for Jeff and he shouldn't let this continue. He had already hurt Jeff and he didn't want to end up hurting Steph and their baby as well.

Mark spoke to him softly, out of everyone's earshot, "It's for the best, Hunter."

Hunter nodded and moved away without a word. Mark re-entered the room to find Jeff crying softly into his pillow. Jeff didn't resist when Mark drew him into his arms. Mark just held him, not saying a word until Jeff's tears ceased. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal John and the rest. They couldn't wait to see Jeff.

"Huh, can we come in now?" John frowned as he looked at Jeff enveloped in Mark's arms.

Jeff moved out of Mark's arms and dried his tears, "Hey, you're back," he said softly, willing himself to stay strong and not break down in front of them.

"Yeah, we drove down as fast as we could, sorry it took so long," John said as he moved to sit down beside Jeff.

Mark got up, saying, "That would be the last time I let John drive, he broke the speed limit all the way here! We were lucky not to get a ticket!"

Adam and Randy snorted, Adam blurting out the truth, "You're the one to talk! You didn't even allow us to take breakfast and we're fucking starving right now! Come on, lets go get something to eat and it's on you, Mark!"

They wanted get Jeff out of the house to stop him from brooding. They each took hold of Jeff's arms to pull him out of bed and John helped by lifting Jeff bodily out of bed.

"Please, let me wash and change first," Jeff decided it would be easier to just submit to their will.

Adam and Randy grinned at each other, their plan worked! John hid a smile behind his hand and Mark gave the boys a nod of approval.

"Hurry up then, our stomachs growling," Adam said as he urged Jeff along towards the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, the three guys high-fived each other and Adam boasted, "See, I told you it will work! All Jeff needs now is our attention! He'll have no time to brood if we keep him busy."

Mark patted him on the back, "Good job, boys! With your help, he'll get out of his doldrums! Now, about that lunch, I guess you all deserve a treat since you've been so helpful."

The guys whooped at Mark's words and John suggested, "Lets eat Mexican, I found out that Jeff loves tortillas with those spicy fillings."

"You guys check out where the nearest Mexican restaurant is. I need to have a word with Hunter," Mark said as he left them to look for Hunter.

He found him with Dave and Matt. He was telling them the punishment they dealt out the previous night.

Dave and Matt wanted a chance to go at them too and Mark interrupted, "You guys have to wait in line. As soon as Bradshaw's cleared to wrestle, he's mine!"

Hunter smirked, "There's no need to fight among ourselves. I'll talk to Shane and have Dave and Matt come over to Raw next week for a tag match against Snitsky and Holly. The crowd is going to love it!"

They smiled at each other, loving the plan. Mark told them about their lunch plan but Hunter declined to join them. He thought it would be best if he and Jeff didn't see each other for the time being. Mark was glad of Hunter's decision. He gestured to Hunter, wanting to talk to him alone. Both men adjourned to the patio and Hunter closed the glass door.

"Have you found out what Bradshaw was threatening Jeff with?" Hunter got directly to the point. They had no time to waste as Jeff would be coming down soon.

"Yes, Bradshaw knew about you two and threatened to go to Vince," Mark informed Hunter.

Hunter arched his eyebrow in surprise, "How can that be? I was very careful not to get caught!"

"I don't know, could he be bluffing?" Mark asked.

Hunter nodded, "There's a way to find out. Bradshaw isn't going to volunteer that information so we have to find out from his goons."

"But what if he wasn't bluffing, what if he had something to show Vince that you two were together?"

"Then, I will just have to shut him up permanently! No one gets away with threatening my family and Jeff! Hunter rasped out angrily.

Mark nodded his agreement, "I'm with you! If we need to take him out, we do it!"

Both men clasped each other's hand and Mark said, "Lets end this once and for all!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………………


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

What can I say but a heartfelt thank you to all who reviewed!

It was fun writing this chapter, you'll see what I mean!

By the way, anyone encountered problems logging in to post and review? This is occurring quite frequently and is downright frustrating! Well, let us get on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

Snitsky and Hardcore were jittery. Their co-workers had been avoiding them like the plague since their beat-up and they found themselves isolated in a separate dressing room. Bradshaw had been laid off for a while, having suffered two broken ribs at the hands of Hunter.

Snitsky swore under his breath as he looked over his shoulder nervously, "Damn that snotty bastard, Bradshaw to hell! It's all because of him that we're in deep shit! What are we going to do? I don't think the guys are going to let us off easily!"

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do but we just have to watch each other's back until we think of something!" Hardcore was equally frustrated with their no-win situation.

"We can't just sit here and wait! I say we go and make our peace with the Deadman! He'll understand that we are just Bradshaw's insignificant minions."

Hardcore looked incredulously at him, "You think he's going to forget what Bradshaw did to the Hardy kid? The Deadman isn't letting us off, period!"

"But it's worth a try, it's better than sitting around like dead ducks!" Snitsky snapped back.

Their attention was drawn to the door opening and Mark and Hunter casually walked in. It already looked bad with the two top dogs paying them a personal visit but the sight of the sledgehammer held companionably at Hunter's side gave them the shudders.

"Hello boys, surprise to see us?" Hunter smiled at them malevolently as he hitched the weapon up over his shoulder. Mark moved to sit on the bench, elbows on his lap, fingers clasped under his chin as he glared at them balefully.

Both men looked nervously at the door, wondering if they should make a run for it, but Mark issued a stern warning, "Don't even think about it, you would be just asking for more trouble!"

Snitsky pleaded with them, "Please, we don't want any trouble! Just tell us what we can do to make amends."

Hunter scratched his chin, giving it some thought, "Hmm, since you put it that way, maybe we can work things out without resorting to violence."

He turned his head towards Mark, "What do you think, Deadman? Should we give them another chance?"

Snitsky and Hardcore immediately turned pleading eyes towards Mark who showed no sign of compromising in his stance.

Hardcore built up his courage and stepped forward to face Mark, "Please, sir, it wasn't our intention to hurt anyone. It was all Bradshaw's idea! We were just acting on orders! We didn't know that he was going to hurt the Hardy kid, I swear it on my father's grave!"

Mark stood, drawing himself to his full height and approached them in an intimidating manner. The two men stepped backwards, fear showing on their faces.

Mark spoke brusquely, "You tell us what we need to know and I may look the other way. But it all depends on how co-operative you are."

Both Hardcore and Snitsky let out sighs of relief.

"We will co-operate, what do you want from us?" Hardcore asked.

Now, this was the difficult part. Mark and Hunter wanted to find out how Bradshaw came to know about Jeff and Hunter but they had to be discreet about it.

Mark said, "Tell us everything you know, from the time you started following us, Jeff in particular."

Both men began to relate their surveillance job on Jeff Hardy. They said that Bradshaw was obsessed with Jeff. He had given them orders to tail him, wanting to know who he went out with, where he went and what he did. They had to report their findings to him twice a day.

They said Bradshaw's interest was piqued when he spotted Hunter dropping Jeff off in front of the hotel one morning. He had called them to give them a severe tongue lashing for not watching Jeff closely. Snitsky and Hardcore were taken aback because they thought that Jeff was still in his room with John. They didn't even see him leaving. Mark was away at that time.

They further told Mark and Hunter that Bradshaw became insanely jealous when Jeff was brought up to Dave's place to recuperate from his illness. He had told them to keep a very close watch and to inform him once everyone left for their show. Both claimed that they didn't know about Bradshaw's real intentions when he rushed down to Dave's place upon hearing that Jeff was left alone. He had told them to leave, saying he didn't need them to stick around. They had left and didn't know what occurred. It was not until the following day when they went to see Bradshaw that they found out that he had raped Jeff. They said that Bradshaw didn't hide the fact that he relished hurting the boy in the worst possible way. He had even bragged that he could get away with it because Jeff was dumb enough to let him. He had laughed and insinuated that he would be going after Jeff again and that there was nothing Jeff could do to stop him.

Snitsky and Hardcore told them that they were disgusted by Bradshaw's actions and had started making plans to break away from him. They swore they had told them everything they knew. They stood fidgeting, looking nervously at both Mark and Hunter who now looked utterly enraged.

Mark managed to control his emotions, "Both of you are not absolved of all blame but bearing in mind that you have now come clean, I'm willing to look the other way. I promise that no one would lay a finger on you outside the ring but you still have to pay for the roles you played in Bradshaw's game. You will face your opponents in the ring. There will be no tricks and no games. The outcome will be determined by how well you hold yourselves against them. Now, get out!"

Both men muttered "thank you" before making their way quickly out of the room, leaving Hunter and Mark alone.

"That bastard, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" Hunter growled, his body trembling with anger.

"He's going to get his dues, I promise!" Mark's eyes blazed with fury, breathing out harshly.

He managed to finally calm himself down and analyzed the information they had just learned.

"Bradshaw saw you and Jeff together but he had no proof to show Vince. He has got nothing on both of you!"

Hunter frowned, "How can you be sure of that?"

"If he had any hard evidence, he wouldn't have said that Jeff was dumb enough to let him get away with it," Mark pointed out.

Hunter nodded at Mark's insight and his eyes suddenly narrowed, "He also said he's going to go after Jeff again!"

A ruthless smile made it to Mark's face and his eyes glinted with evil intent, "Not if we get to him first!"

~*~

"Come on Jeff, let it ripped!" John shouted with childish glee.

The past few days had been nothing but hectic for Jeff. The hospital had called to say they found nothing abnormal in the scans. The doctor had attributed Jeff's loss of memory to trauma. Even though Jeff had regained his memory, the doctor said he would suffer bouts of depression and mood swings. He suggested that Jeff see a psychiatrist to help him overcome his traumatic experiences but Jeff refused. He felt fine, except for the nights when he would brood and fall into depression. But in the day, his friends brought him out and kept him company. He had no time to brood over his loss and pain and had found himself getting caught up with their infectious mood for fun, games and laughter.

At the moment, they were playing spinning tops in the house. They had been watching lots of cartoons and one fascinated them. It was about a group of kids who challenged each other with their special 'beyblades' which were actually spinning tops. These tops were unique in design, color and skills and had their own specialities, mainly, speed, attack and defense. Adam, Randy, John and Jeff had all but ran out to the toys section of a shopping mall and bought themselves each a 'beyblade'. It came with a spinner and an arena board. They picked their choices from the wide selection. Apparently, it was very popular among the kids, until now.

The arena board was now placed in the middle of the table and the overgrown but enthusiastic participants had already spun their tops and thrown them onto the board. They were cheering on loudly as they watched their 'beyblades' bounced off against each other. The game ended as soon as only one spinning top remained and the owner of that top would then be declared the official winner of that round.

"Damn it, Adam, your top always takes mine out!" Randy growled as he watched his 'red blazer' come to a complete standstill as Adam's bopped it hard against the side of the board, killing it.

Adam gave a grunt of disbelief as he watched his 'blue striker' wobble after John's top hit it. It finally fell on its side.

"Damn you John, you cheated! You were blowing so much hot air with your cheering that it threw my top off balance!" Adam gave John a slight push on the shoulder and pouted.

John ignored him. He bit his knuckles as he watched the remaining two spinning tops fight it out on the board. Jeff's 'green mirage' still had life yet. Despite bouncing against each other several times, both tops continued to spin but their momentum was slowing down.

Jeff's head was a mass of purplish green-blue hair done in tiny braids tied with pink and purple bands. He cheered on excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his braids swinging along with his motions. It seemed he had moved on and everyone was glad to see him back to his bubbly self.

Everyone was watching anxiously to see which top would fall first. John's 'silver flasher' appeared to be winning since 'Mirage' had started to wobble but Adam and Randy suddenly leaned forward and started blowing furiously at John's 'Flasher'.

"Hey, stop that!" John tried to pull them away but it was too late. 'Flasher' fell to its side a split second just before 'Mirage' rolled onto its side.

Jeff stood there with his mouth gaped open in surprise. He could tell that John was upset and looked on worriedly as John threw his body forward at Adam and Randy.

"Why did you do that, I was winning!" he screamed at both of them.

"Calm down, John, it's only a game!" Randy tried to pacify his buddy as he tried to free himself from John's tight grasp. Adam was caught in his other grip.

"Yeah, it's only a game and we wanted Jeff to win. You've been winning the last three rounds, so don't be selfish!" Adam said as he finally freed himself.

"Oh…." John released Randy and looked remorsefully at Jeff, "I didn't realize that. I'm so sorry, Jeff."

Jeff smiled sweetly at them, "You don't have to help me win, guys," he walked towards Adam and Randy and gave them each a friendly peck on the cheek, "but thank you."

He turned to John shyly and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek as well, "I'm sorry, John, let us disregard that round and start again. I want to beat you fair and square!"

John flushed at the kiss, "I didn't mean to get so worked up and I really don't mind losing to you, Jeff. Hey, I'll even let you win the next few rounds!"

He wriggled his eyebrows at Jeff before winking at him. Jeff blushed prettily as Adam and Randy snickered behind their hands but John ignored them. He sighed blissfully as he allowed himself to get lost in the beauty of the gorgeous creature standing before him. But Adam couldn't help goading John.

"I'll even let you win the next few rounds," Adam mimicked John and he and Randy broke out laughing again.

John frowned and took a step towards them but Jeff took his arm, "You know they're just joshing, lets continue with the game."

At that, Adam and Randy abandoned their idea to tease John further and started to jostle each other for places to get their tops ready.

Adam's jaw was set with determination, "I don't believe I can't take you out, John! We'll see who wins this round!"

"Bring it on, I'm not afraid! Let us see what you've got!" John accepted his challenge. He was willing himself to beat Adam but he really wanted Jeff to win this round. He was trying to work out a strategy to achieve both goals and was contemplating a partnership, his and Jeff's 'beyblades' against Adam and Randy's.

Dave and Matt shook their heads slowly as they watched them continue to battle it out on the board.

Dave finally turned to Matt and lowered his voice to a whisper, "You owe me a favor, Matt and I aim to collect it.

Matt sighed before asking, "Okay, what do you want?"

Dave gave him an innocent smile, "It's nothing, really. All I want is to trade places with you. Let me room with Jeff tonight."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Matt shouted in disbelief.

The laughter and cheering at the next table stopped as everyone turned to stare at them.

Dave gave them a friendly wave and explained, "Just a minor misunderstanding, nothing to worry about. Just go on with your game, boys."

Matt gawked at him and when Dave gave him a look, he turned to smile weakly at the guys. Everyone sighed in relief and turned back to their game.

Matt hissed, "Outside, now!"

Both got up and moved to the patio.

Matt tried to keep his voice down, "What the hell, Dave! You expect me to allow you to sleep with my baby brother? You're insane!"

"You owe me, Matt, and if it makes you feel more comfortable, I promise not to do anything than cuddle with Jeff on the bed, scouts' honor!"

"Damn your promises, I don't believe you! I saw the way you keep touching my brother, you can't keep those damn hands off him! I'm not going to trade places with you tonight, you can forget it!"

Matt moved to go back into the house but Dave pulled him back, "Come on, Matt, you know how much I care for Jeff, I wouldn't hurt him! You can see that Jeff likes me too! Why don't you ask Jeff if he minds? If he says no, then we'll just forget about the whole thing."

Matt gave it some consideration before nodding, "Okay, I'll ask Jeff but I don't want you talking to him about this. You're more likely to push him into agreeing!"

Matt looked at him accusingly before making his way back into the house, leaving Dave alone outside.

Dave sighed, "Correction! Matt Hardy **IS** a real pain in the ass!"

~*~

Bradshaw made his way slowly into the arena. He had received a call from Shane's secretary saying that Vince wanted to see him in his office at the arena and that it was important.

_Damn him! Can't he see that I can hardly move?_ Bradshaw winced as he edged slowly along the corridor, holding onto his ribs which were bound up tightly. _What is so important that it can't wait until I've recovered?_ He grumbled to himself as he looked for Vince's office.

He finally found it, the plaque on the door read, 'Chairman's Office'. Bradshaw knocked and heard a low voice called out "Come in". He turned the knob and entered, closing the door behind him. He advanced towards the table, noticing the back of the tall chair and waited for Vince to swivel his chair around to face him. Imagine his surprise and shock when the chair turned and Hunter sat facing him instead, an ominous look on his face.

Bradshaw backpedalled but he felt a presence standing behind him. He gulped and turned his head slowly to see Mark standing behind him. Mark placed a hand at the back of his neck and forced him forward to sit on a chair facing Hunter.

"Aww, what's wrong? Don't you miss me?" Hunter taunted.

He got up, hands resting on the table and leaned his face close to Bradshaw's who couldn't turn away since Mark held a vice grip on his neck.

Hunter hissed between his teeth, "So, you like to play games. Why don't you try playing your games with the big boys?"

The fear in Bradshaw's eyes revealed how terrified he was.

Hunter pressed on, "No? Oh, I see, you prefer to play your little games against the helpless, the ones who couldn't fight back! You fucking son of a bitch! You raped Jeff and then threatened to go to Vince if he reported you! Why don't you try threatening me, you sick bastard! Let us see how far that will get you!"

Hunter suddenly grabbed Bradshaw by his hair and smashed his face viciously down onto the table several times. His nose broke on impact and blood started to flow profusely. Bradshaw yowled in pain and breathed out harshly through his mouth. He held a trembling hand over his nose, tears coursing down his cheeks.

Mark jerked him backwards by the cuff of his collar, "Don't be selfish Hunt! You got to him twice already and I haven't got into any action yet! You've to leave some pickings for the rest of us, you know."

He sneered at Bradshaw as he pulled him up to his feet, "Move! We have people to meet!"

Mark pulled open the door and pushed Bradshaw out, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. Hunter followed behind. They made their way along the corridor. Bradshaw was praying that they would meet someone along the way. He didn't know that except for them, the place was almost deserted. He shuddered with fear as he was pushed along until they came to the cafeteria. He almost wept with relief when he saw several men drinking beer in the room.

He shouted to them, "Help me! I'm John Bradshaw Layfield, the millionaire! Save me from these sickos and I'll pay you what you want!"

He lumbered forward and was surprised that neither Mark nor Hunter tried to hold him back, but he didn't stop to think why. He reached his saviors and suddenly realized that they were giving him lascivious looks. He stopped and took a step backwards. There were four of them and they looked like roughnecks. Two of them got up from their seats and advanced towards him, sizing him up.

One of the seated men asked, "Is this him, Mark?"

Mark grinned malevolently at Bradshaw, "Yeah, that's him. I want you guys to give him the full treatment! Don't hold back on my account! He was brutal and he really hurt my friend, repeatedly! There are four of you, you know what to do and take your time! He's not going anywhere! We're going out for a drink but we'll be back to see the results. Have fun, boys!"

Mark saluted them and he and Hunter turned to leave. They were about ten feet away when they heard Bradshaw crying for help. This was followed by raucous laughter. Both men smiled grimly at each other and made their way out.

~*~

Jeff sat on the couch, his brother and friends were shouting around him. Well, all except Adam, he was the only one cackling like a hyena. Jeff blinked amidst the chaotic situation. Did Matt just ask him if he wanted Dave to room with him that night?

"Hell, no! What are you thinking Matt? Did Dave brainwash you or what?" John protested vehemently. He couldn't believe his ears!

Adam slapped his thigh and cackled, "Oh God, this is precious, Matt Hardy giving permission to his baby brother to sleep with Dave!"

He was amused and very glad that he was one step closer to winning the pool money.

Matt yelled at him, "I didn't give anyone permission to sleep with my brother! Damn you, Adam, for putting words into my mouth!"

Randy and John continued to voice their protests, John, because he didn't see why Dave earned that privilege and Randy because he would lose the bet to Adam if Jeff agreed to let Dave room with him. Knowing Dave, Jeff would most likely end up on his back with Dave on top of him! His money was as good as gone!

Matt bellowed at the top of his voice, "WILL ALL OF YOU PLEASE SHUTTTTT UPPPPPP!"

The room fell into silence and Matt looked pleased with himself.

He cleared his throat, "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I owe Dave a favor and he's requesting to trade places with me and room with Jeff. I'm not in favor of the idea but he wants me to ask Jeff. So, here it is, again," he glared at the guys for interrupting him the last time, "Jeff, do you want Dave to room with you tonight? And I might add, this is only for one night!"

Every pair of eyes shifted to Jeff for a reply, some looked anxious, others hopeful.

Jeff looked flabbergasted at first but he finally spoke out indignantly, "Don't look at me like I'm a piece of meat!"

He was miffed, getting up, he made his way towards the stairs, "I'm going back to my room and I don't want anyone to follow me!"

"But, Jeff, you haven't given us your answer!" Matt called out, running after his brother.

Jeff stopped to turn around and glare at his brother, "Later! Now, just leave me alone!"

He turned and stomped upstairs and they heard the door open and then slammed shut.

John looked pissed and confronted Dave, "What the hell, Dave! What're you trying to pull?"

"Nothing, I'm just cashing in on the favor Matt owes me," Dave replied nonchalantly.

"I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to steal Jeff from me by bedding him!" John yelled at Dave.

The door upstairs opened and Jeff screamed, "I can hear you from up here! Why don't you just tell the whole world!" They heard loud sobbing before he screamed again, "I'm not a cheap whore who would just sleep with anyone!"

They heard him sob some more before the door slammed shut again.

Everyone looked shamefaced. They had unintentionally hurt Jeff's feelings and made him cry.

Matt said quietly, "I'll go talk to him. You guys better think of something to make it up to him. Mark's on his way back and all of you will have a hard time explaining to him what just happened!"

And speaking of the Devil, they heard a car drive up and stop at the driveway. The Deadman was back! Everyone looked at each other and there was a sudden scramble as they scattered in different directions. They didn't want to face Mark's wrath, his little puppy got hurt!

Matt was left standing to face Mark alone. He told himself there was nothing to fear. He felt really sorry for even bringing up the subject to Jeff but he was compelled to by Dave. And the rest of the guys didn't help by making insinuations in front of Jeff!

_They ought to be punished for making Jeff miserable! _Matt thought to himself. But his inner voice warned him. _You're responsible as well!_

Matt gulped, having second thoughts of facing Mark by himself.

"Mark will understand, he knows I'd never hurt Jeff!"he said to himself.

After giving it some thought, he decided, "I'll just tell Mark the honest truth and let him take it from here." He sighed, "I guess all of us are going to get it from him when he finds out what happened!"

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………………………………


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank god I can finally view your reviews, 48 hours after you have posted! Thank you, you've been wonderful!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

Mark didn't go ballistic as expected and for once, the guys were glad to be proven wrong. Amidst the jabbering and yelling, Mark managed to get the whole story. Earlier on, Matt had given him a rundown of the events, culminating with Jeff's emotional outburst. Mark knew the boys could be insensitive at times but they meant no harm. He put up his hand to motion for silence and the guys immediately quiet down.

"Jeff has been through some bad times, so please try not to agitate him. I know you guys care for him or you wouldn't be here. So, I'm just going to lay down a couple of ground rules so that it won't happen again. First, no one rooms with Jeff, except Matt," he fixed Dave with a glare who looked away embarrassed. _Damn, he caught on to me! _Dave thought to himself.

Mark turned his attention back to the group, "Two, if you want to spend time alone with Jeff, asks him yourself, but please, be discreet." He threw Matt a look of exasperation, "He doesn't need any public opinion on his decision, so respect his privacy. Anyone got a problem with the rules?"

He looked at them but everyone shook their heads. "No? Good. Now, I'm just going upstairs to check on Jeff. I'll see you guys later."

Mark got up wearily to his feet and plodded upstairs.

Five pairs of eyes followed him until Adam asked in a whisper, "What's wrong with Mark? He looks like death warmed over!"

Mark looked exhausted but there was something in his demeanor that seemed out of character.

Everyone started speculating, "It's a long drive back, he's just tired," Randy said.

Adam shook his head, "He looks troubled. Something must be bothering him."

Dave frowned, realizing that Hunter didn't return with Mark, "Where's Hunter? I thought he's with Mark. Why did they leave in the first place? We are not expected to be back for at least a couple of days."

"Mark said he had to see Shane about giving Jeff extended time off, Jeff's still not a hundred percent yet," Matt explained.

"He could have just called from here." Dave was convinced that Mark had other reasons for leaving. What was he up to?

"We can ask him later but there's something I need to discuss with you guys," Matt said.

He decided he might as well let the guys in onto his plan, "Jeff's birthday is next week and I want to throw him a party. You are all invited!"

Everyone whooped with joy until Matt shushed them up, "You have to keep it down, I don't want Jeff to find out! Since all of us have to leave next week, I was thinking we celebrate early. What about tomorrow? The party will cheer him up. I know it is kind of short notice but I need help to get things organized. What do you guys think?"

After some serious discussion, they decided to throw Jeff a pool party but they would hold it at night. That would give them more time to go out and buy the stuff they needed. Adam volunteered to take charge of entertainment, Randy and John, decorations, Dave and Matt, the food and drinks, and Mark would be given the important assignment of keeping Jeff out of the house while they made their preparations. The guys decided to extend an invitation to Hunter but they thought it was highly unlikely he would turn up as his wife was almost due to deliver.

Having decided on their plans, they agreed to do some shopping immediately after dinner. But, how were they going to do that without tipping Jeff off? They had to find a way.

Meanwhile upstairs, Jeff had opened the door when Mark knocked and requested entry. His face was red from crying but his tears had ceased.

Mark hugged him, rubbing his back, "You're okay?" but Jeff just shook his head dejectedly, "Why does everyone assume that I would jump into bed with Dave? I'm not like that at all! And I don't know what Dave's thinking, asking Matt to ask me if I mind and then Matt doesn't have the decency to ask me in private! John was yelling at Dave for trying to get me into bed and Adam was laughing so hard at all of us! It was so embarrassing!" Jeff sniffled. He allowed himself to be held close, feeling comforted by Mark's presence.

"You know they don't mean it, they just got carried away. We all love you, some like a brother, others, a friend and you should know that at least a couple are vying for your attention. They don't mean to hurt you," Mark reassured him.

Mark's words prompted Jeff to ask, "Mark, ar.. are you among those who want to be with me?" he asked awkwardly. Roses bloomed on his cheeks as embarrassment overtake him. He looked up shyly at Mark, wondering what his answer would be.

The sight of Jeff with his girlish little braids, blushing like a demure maiden had Mark chuckling, "You really want to know, huh?" he teased as he cupped Jeff's face in both his hands.

Jeff nodded emphatically, his hands holding onto Mark's wrists, "Please don't tease, Mark. This is embarrassing enough as it is!"

Mark was suddenly somber. He took Jeff's hand and led him towards the bed, sitting both of them down, "Before I answer that, I have something to tell you. Hunter and I found out that Bradshaw tricked you! He had no evidence to show that you and Hunter were together in a relationship, so you don't have to worry about Vince finding out anything!"

Jeff's eyes widened at the revelation but he was still apprehensive, "But, what if he talks and Vince chooses to believe him?"

Mark gave a grim smile, "You don't need to worry about that, I've made sure that he'll never gossip to anyone about you and Hunter!"

Jeff gasped, "Mark, you didn't!"

Mark shook his head, "No, I didn't kill him but I wanted to! But that would have been way too easy on him! He knows the consequences if he talks and I promise you that he will NEVER, EVER, come near you again!" he spoke vehemently.

He could still see Bradshaw in his head. The guys had done a good job in breaking him. When they went back to the arena, Bradshaw was lying limp on the floor, his body torn and bleeding. His eyes stared blankly into the air, he was almost catatonic, but they knew he could hear them. He was in a state of shock at what had been done to him!

Caesar, the leader, passed the photographs they had taken to Mark. Before he left with his friends, he turned to Mark and asked, "Hey, Mark! What's the difference between a millionaire and a common man's ass?"

Mark humored him, "I don't know. What's the difference?"

Caesar smirked, "None, you screw them all just the same!" He and his friends guffawed loudly and left.

Mark shook his head before turning his attention to the photographs, they were explicit and well-taken. Giving a nod of approval, Mark walked towards Bradshaw and bent down.

He pulled his head up by his hair and thrust the pictures in front of him, "Take a good look at these! I want you to listen very carefully. If you ever say anything to anyone about Jeff and Hunter, or even go near Jeff, I'll make sure that these pictures make front page! You hear me?"

Bradshaw finally showed signs of life. He whimpered and nodded before closing his eyes. Mark released him, "Good! Now, I'm sure you can find your way back!"

Mark knew Bradshaw need help but he wasn't about to show him any sympathy. He would just have to crawl out on his own! He still remembered how he had found Jeff and his face hardened at the thought. The man didn't deserve compassion!

He put the pictures back into the envelope and tucked it safely into the pocket of his jacket, "We're done here, lets go, Hunt!"

Hunter hesitated for a moment before following Mark out, Bradshaw got his just desserts for hurting and threatening Jeff! They made their way back to the car and Mark got in behind the wheel.

He sat unmoving for a while before turning towards Hunter, "Don't say anything to Jeff about this, he doesn't need to know."

Hunter nodded but he wanted to cover all their bases, "What if your friends talk?"

"They won't, they're doing this as a favor to me and they can't be bribed, so that end is well covered," Mark gave him his assurance.

Hunter looked at Mark, "I don't know how to thank you. I can never repay you for what you've done to help us!"

"You can thank me by staying away from Jeff! He's been hurt too many times and I don't want him clinging on to any false hopes that you could be together. There's one more thing I need you to do, I want those pictures of Jeff burnt, including the negatives, you got it?"

"Consider it done. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I promise to steer clear of Jeff, you have my word!" Hunter gave his solemn promise.

"That's good enough for me. I'm going to put these in a safe place and we can go our separate ways."

Mark patted the photographs in his jacket, glad he had them to hold as ransom over Bradshaw. Bradshaw wouldn't dare come near Jeff now! His pup would be safe.

Mark's thoughts returned to the present when Jeff shook him gently, "Mark, are you alright? You kind of zone out," Jeff looked at him worriedly.

Mark smiled at him reassuringly, "I was just thinking."

He held Jeff's hands in his, "Now, back to your question. I do love you, Jeff, but I'm not the right guy for you," he said with a heavy sigh.

Jeff made to protest but Mark shushed him up, "Wait, let me finish. What I have to say is important, so, just hear me out to the end, okay?"

Jeff nodded reluctantly and waited for him to continue.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, this is about making choices. Our choices determine our fate and sometimes, we end up making the wrong choices. When that happens, we may end up hurt, lonely and unhappy. I'm telling you this because I want you to make the right choice. I want you to be happy, to find a man who loves you just as much as you love him, a man who is your equal, a man you can trust and who trusts you back."

Mark paused, gathering his thoughts, "I have made choices in my life that I live to regret. I have secrets, dark secrets I can't tell anyone, including you. If you know half of them, you wouldn't want to hang around me. There is a side of me you haven't seen and to be honest, I don't want you to know that side of me. I frighten myself sometimes when I think of the things I did back then!"

Jeff squeezed Mark's hand comfortingly, but he didn't interrupt. He knew that Mark wasn't finished yet.

Mark gave him a sad smile, "I am a bad choice for a partner."

Jeff shook his head in disagreement and was about to say something to that effect when Mark put his fingers to his mouth, "Don't say anything, I'm not done yet. I'm glad to finally get that off my chest!"

He caressed Jeff's knuckles lovingly, "Whoever you decide on, I'll be happy for you. Dave and John are extremely fond of you. You don't have to make a decision about them right now. Don't rush headlong into a relationship if you're still unsure. Take your time to decide because it's your life, your happiness. If they truly love you, they will wait for you."

Jeff's eyes were shining with tears. He was deeply touched by Mark's honesty and heartwarming words.

Mark sighed deeply, "I know you're still hurting over Hunter but I want you to forget about him. He's not right for you, he's happily married. Don't mention what happened between you two to anyone, even Matt! You have to keep that a secret!"

Jeff blinked back his tears and nodded dejectedly, "I know, I'll take it with me to my grave."

Mark looked at his crestfallen face and felt sorry for him, "Jeff, you need to forget Hunter. You can't move on if you don't let him go. You'll make yourself miserable. Try focusing your attention on someone else and you'll find yourself in a better place in no time," Mark advised.

"I'll try, and Mark, I don't want you to think that you're not good for me because, after what those people did to me, I don't feel I'm good enough for anyone," Jeff said, lowering his head in shame.

"Oh, Jeff," Mark pulled him into a hug, "You shouldn't feel that way because you were victimized! Don't ever think that again, promise?"

"Okay, I promise, but I want you to do the same!" Jeff insisted, pulling slightly away to look up at him, "I want you to promise me to stop thinking that you're not good enough for me!"

Mark couldn't help chuckling and tugged at his braids playfully, "Trying to strike a bargain with the Deadman?"

It felt safer to go back to teasing mode. He didn't know what was wrong with him today, he was getting way too emotional!

The playful note in Mark's voice tickled Jeff. He beamed at him, "Yeah, I've learned a lot from you, so much so that I'm beginning to think and act like you!" he replied, tongue-in-cheek.

"NO! Don't ever say that in front of the guys, you'll only make me a laughing stock!" Mark feigned indignation.

Jeff gasped, "How dare you!"

He started to tickle Mark but to his exasperation, found that Mark wasn't of the ticklish type.

Mark turned the tables on him and started to tickle him back and to his delight, found Jeff to be the exact opposite.

"Nooo … (giggles) … Mark ... (giggles) … pleasseee… stop! … (giggles) ..."

Jeff's protests were interspersed with giggles. He fell backwards on the bed, squirming to get away from Mark's fingers, giggling helplessly. Mark felt the first signs of arousal as Jeff writhed and squirmed under his hands. He cursed himself inwardly and quickly got off the bed to make his escape.

Jeff sat up, surprised at Mark's abrupt departure, "Wait! Where're you going, Mark?"

Mark turned his head to look at him, making sure to keep his front body forward so that his semi erection was not visible to Jeff, "Huh, I just remember I have to call Vince, I'll talk to you later."

He left quickly, closing the door behind him, leaving Jeff to sit on the bed, wearing a baffled look on his face. Jeff sighed before pulling Fluffy into his arms and lying back on the bed.

He sat Fluffy on his tummy, thinking over what Mark had said while playing with its trunk when he suddenly froze in mid-thought, "You know, Fluffy, I think Marky just ran away from me!" his eyes twinkled at that thought.

~*~

After Mark had collected himself, he went downstairs and informed the others that Bradshaw would no longer pose a problem to Jeff. Matt and Dave found out about Bradshaw's beat down by Hunter from John and were upset that they had missed it. What Mark just told them actually surprised them. They didn't think that Bradshaw could be so easily intimidated. Mark must have done something more since then!

"Come on, Mark. What did you do to get him to agree to stay away from Jeff?" Dave pestered him to reveal what they all knew was the deliverance of more pain and suffering by the Deadman. If they only knew!

The glare Mark shot him was enough to stop him from pursuing the matter but Mark knew he had to say something to quash their curiosity.

He spoke gruffly, "There's nothing to tell and one more thing, you'll only get to lay your hands on Snitsky and Hardcore in the ring. They have redeemed themselves, so make sure none of you touches them outside the ring!"

Now that he had got that out of the way, Mark sat back and listened as the others told him about the surprise party. They wanted Mark to keep Jeff preoccupied so that they could do some shopping after dinner.

Mark groaned at that thought. He had just avoided an embarrassing situation and he hesitated to get too close to Jeff again, that boy had stirred up feelings in him that he had not felt for a long time! The guys had been rambling but his mind wasn't focused on what they were saying. His thoughts were on a certain green-eyed, actually blonde but definitely colorful individual, lying upstairs in his room at the moment.

Matt shook him on his shoulder, "Yo, Mark, you're not paying attention!" he looked accusingly at Mark.

"Wha.. t?" Mark roused himself from his reverie. He really should stop thinking of that certain individual or subject himself to more embarrassing situations.

Matt stared long and hard at him. _Mark hasn't been himself since he got back. What's going on?_

"Are you alright?" Matt finally asked but he had his own suspicions.

"Yeah, it had been a long drive. I just drifted off for a while there," Mark thought up the excuse at the last moment.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Randy said, "That was what I told them but they didn't agree with me."

Mark steered the subject away from him, "Okay, what would you have me do?"

"We need you to keep Jeff busy after dinner and for the rest of tomorrow before the party gets underway," Matt stated as a matter-of-fact.

Mark groaned out loud this time, "And how am I going to do that?"

Matt shrugged, "How should I know? You're the Deadman! I'm sure you can figure something out!" He moved quickly out of the way before Mark could punish him for his insolence.

Matt grinned mischievously at his thoughts. _Something must have happened between them earlier on!_ _Mark never has a problem being alone with Jeff before, why now? He's really behaving out of sorts!_ He could tell that Mark wasn't comfortable with the idea of being left alone with his brother.

They turned their heads when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jeff had showered and changed. He had loosened his braids and was wearing his hair loose over his shoulders. He hesitated to come forward when he saw everyone looking nervous and behaving awkwardly at his appearance.

"What's going on?" he asked, giving them a suspicious look.

"Nothing," everyone chorused at the same time. It was obvious to Jeff that they were lying to him. He was right! They were keeping something from him!

"Oh…" he said softly and turned around to head back upstairs, feeling somewhat hurt and left out.

But Matt quickly moved forward and grabbed him by the arm, "About time you join us, we were just discussing where to go for dinner," Matt explained as he urged his brother to join them.

He was pleased to note that Mark's eyes were drawn towards Jeff. The wheels in his head started to turn and he knew exactly how to get the two closer and get Jeff out of the way at the same time!

He sat Jeff down on the couch between Mark and Dave and informed everybody, "We have decided to have dinner at the 'Seaview'. I heard they serve great seafood. It's located within the mall, near the beach resort."

Matt thought to give the others a hint by describing the location. Everyone looked at Matt in surprise but they finally caught on. Mark could bring Jeff for a walk along the beach after dinner and they could go on their secret mission! It was brilliant!

"Yeah, that's right and we should get going! It's almost seven and it will take us about half an hour to get there. I hope we don't need a reservation since this is a last-minute decision," Adam said as he got to his feet and together with Randy, pulled Jeff along with them. Jeff glanced backwards briefly to look at Mark, a small smile on his face.

John and Dave lingered behind. Each knew what the other was thinking. They wanted to trade places with Mark, each hoping to spend a romantic evening with Jeff under the stars near the rolling sea. But Matt put a damper on their plans.

He pushed them forward, anticipating their moves, "You have your own assignments, so please move along." Both men reluctantly headed out towards the cars.

Matt turned back to Mark who finally got to his feet.

He gave Mark a cheeky grin, "You should thank me for coming up with that idea, Mark. Now, all you have to do is to make sure you keep Jeff out of the mall after dinner. Take him for a walk along the beach and try to keep him there for at least two, no, better make it three hours. We have a lot of shopping to do!"

Mark looked incredulously at him before exclaiming in exasperation, "It's a fucking beach, Matt! There's nothing but sand, and more sand! How am I going to keep Jeff preoccupied for three hours?"

And when Matt gave him a knowing look, Mark was left tongue-tied momentarily. He finally found his voice, "Matthew Hardy, you're pushing it! You'll find yourself in a whole lot of trouble if you carry on!" Mark warned him.

Matt held up his hands to placate him, "Hey, I didn't say anything! We need time to shop and you just have to keep Jeff busy for that duration. I don't care how you do it, but just do it!"

Mark threw up his hands in exasperation, "Do you really need three hours to shop?!"

Matt shot him a peevish look, "Of course we do! We have to get lights, balloons, streamers, candles, a cake, CDs, food, drinks, gifts, more food ..." he ticked off the items on his fingers as he spoke but Mark cut him off, "And when do I get to shop for my gift then?"

Matt frowned. Mark had a point, he would need time to get away to buy a gift for Jeff as well.

"Huh, you can tell me what you want to get and I can buy it for you?" Matt suggested hopefully.

"No!" Mark replied firmly. He wanted to scout for the gift himself, Jeff was very special to him!

Outside, the car horn blasted insistently and Matt pushed Mark ahead of him, "We'll think of something along the way. Now, let us get a move on it! We have plenty of work to do!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated ………………………………


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for your reviews!

This is the last chapter and I didn't even know it until I wrote the last seven paragraphs. Three quarters of this is smut though. And, yes, the winner is …? Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

A new story will be up next. I'm not going to tell you who Jeff will be paired with cos' it's not going to work out like it was originally planned.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

The guys made it to the restaurant and fortunately for them, the place wasn't packed. Most of the patrons would normally start drifting in after eight. They got a table at a secluded corner and seated themselves. Jeff found himself sitting smacked between Dave and John. Mark sat directly opposite him with Matt to his right and Adam on his left. Randy was next to John. They asked for beer before going through the menu and ordered with some assistance from the waitress waiting on them. Since it was still early, their food arrived quickly.

It was a typical Chinese restaurant which served exotic cuisine. Jeff looked dubiously at a particular dish. It was inky black with what looked like a mass of tentacles.

"What's this?" he asked uneasily, pointing at the dish with his chopsticks.

"It's octopus, stir fried with garlic, chillis and some secret spices," John said, picking up a sizeable piece and placed it on Jeff's plate, "Here, try it, it's really good!"

Jeff examined it closely, "Why is it black?" he asked, stabbing at it with his chopsticks, fascinated when it bounced. It really didn't look appetizing with its suckers and all.

"You know that black jet of ink they squirt to deflect their predators? Well, they use it to color the dish," John explained.

"Eww, I don't want it, you can have it, John!" Jeff wriggled his nose in distaste as he picked it up with his chopsticks and put it on John's plate.

"Come on, just have a taste, it's really good!" John insisted as he picked up the morsel of food and moved it towards Jeff's mouth.

"John, I really don't want it," Jeff put a hand up to avoid being fed something he really had no stomach for. But John was persistent and Jeff finally opened his mouth reluctantly to accept it. He held it in his mouth, unable to bite down and chew, smiling weakly at John who beamed at him. As soon as John turned his attention back to the table, Jeff discreetly spat it out onto a napkin. He quickly grabbed his beer and chugged it down to try and wash the crawly feeling left in his mouth. He had completely lost his appetite and sat, playing with the food heaped on his plate by both John and Dave who were trying to make amends for hurting his feelings earlier on.

Dave noticed that he wasn't eating and bent down to whisper in his ear, "What's wrong? You don't like the food?"

Jeff shook his head, "No, I'm just not that hungry."

"You have to eat something, why don't we see what's for dessert? I know you have a sweet tooth, there must be something in there you'll like," Dave encouraged him with a smile.

Jeff brightened up at that, some ice cream would just be dandy! He asked for the dessert menu and browse through it quickly. He frowned, no ice cream? They had all types of sweet pastries, cold syrupy desserts with fruits and jellies. He sighed, putting down the menu. Everything on the menu was authentically Asian, including desserts!

Mark noticed Jeff playing with his food. He was pushing them around his plate, occasionally taking a small bite. He made up his mind to bring Jeff out to a burger joint later on.

The rest of the guys tucked into the food with gusto. They had a lot of work ahead of them and wanted to get down to it as soon as possible.

While Mark settled the bill, Matt pulled Jeff aside, "We're going to do some shopping but Mark hates it. Do you mind keeping him company? You can go to the beach to wait for us, we'll find you there when we're done."

Jeff nodded, "Okay, call us when you're ready but what are you getting?"

"Dave wants new shirts and I'm thinking of updating my wardrobe. Eve was telling me that I shouldn't wear black all the time, I'll just have a look around," Matt said smoothly with a straight face.

Jeff gave his brother a sly grin, "So, you are finally accepting some womanly advice! I can tell she already has a great influence over you, I'm glad for you, Matty!" He moved forward to give his brother a hug.

"I'll introduce her to you next time, you'll like her!" Matt returned his hug.

The brothers broke apart and Jeff looked at John, Adam and Randy, "Are you coming with us or going with them?"

John hesitated, he really wanted to follow Jeff to the beach but Adam said quickly, "We're just going to tag along with Dave and Matt, have some fun at their expense, unless you want us to annoy you and Mark instead!" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at Jeff.

Jeff giggled, "No, you go with Matt and Dave, I'll see you guys later."

They left hurriedly with Adam pulling a reluctant John along after saying their goodbyes. Jeff turned back to see Mark walking towards him.

"They will call us when they're done with their shopping. What do you want to do, Mark?" Jeff linked his arm around Mark's as they left the restaurant.

"You want to grab a burger or something because you didn't eat much in there," Mark asked as his eyes looked around for a burger joint.

Jeff's eyes lit up, "Can we? I've cravings for cheese burger and ice cream!" he bounced excitedly on his feet.

Mark laughed softly at his child-like exuberance, "Come on, I just spotted one at the corner."

He led Jeff to the nearby burger joint. The mostly young crowd got excited when they saw them and rushed forward to ask for their autographs. Both men willingly obliged and it took a while before they were finally done. Jeff placed his order quickly and after paying, pulled Mark out of the joint. Besides the burger, he had bought two ice cream cones, one for Mark as well.

"Here, I hope you like vanilla," Jeff offered one cone to Mark who accepted it with thanks.

Both men headed out of the mall and found themselves walking towards the deserted beach. It was breezy, the night air filled with the sounds of the waves lapping gently at the shore. The sky was dazzling with countless stars twinkling merrily, and the moon shone round and bright, it was really a beautiful night.

Mark and Jeff sat themselves on a bench and ate silently. Jeff quickly finished his ice cream and was about to attack his burger when he noticed Mark's melting ice cream, it dribbled down the side of the cone.

"Don't you like ice cream?" Mark had hardly touched it.

"It's not that, I'm full and ice cream and beer just doesn't mix," Mark explained. He had a lot to drink as well at the restaurant earlier on.

"Oh, I can take that off your hands if you don't want it," Jeff giggled and took the cone from Mark. "Wait, let me get that off your hand," saying, Jeff brought Mark's sticky hand to his face and started licking the melted ice cream off it.

Mark felt shivers of thrill run through his body as the feeling of Jeff's little tongue pervaded his senses. It sent warm and delicious sensations shooting up his spine and he felt himself flushed. His breath hitched and he let it out raggedly. He could feel his cock twitched with arousal and he almost groaned out loud. Jeff remained oblivious of the effect he had on Mark and continued to lick until he got Mark's hand clean.

"There, all clean," he announced, releasing Mark's hand before going back to lick furiously at the ice cream that was now dribbling all over his own hand.

Mark noticed his hands trembling as he continued to watch, fascinated and aroused at the sight of Jeff's pink tongue as it licked up the sides and around the cone. The front of his pants tightened considerably and he shifted uncomfortably. He needed to do something to get his mind off Jeff, the erotic images that were flitting through his mind were downright disturbing and he ached for release. What to do? What to do? He cursed at Matt for putting him in such a situation!

He started removing his shoes, "I just want to wade in the water a bit. It has been a while since I felt sand under my feet." He thought the cool water might calm his nerves and cool his senses.

"Wait for me, Mark. I want to go in too!" Jeff quickly finished his cone and started removing his shoes and socks, to Mark's chagrin. He stood there stunned when Jeff started pulling off his shirt and pants as well. He was now wearing only his boxers.

"Come on, Mark, I'll race you to the waters!" Jeff let out a whoop, running down towards the ocean. Mark saw him disappeared in the waters and then his head bobbed up.

He called out, "Come on in, the water's great!"

Mark let out a deep sigh, muttering, "What the heck, the cold water will deal with my problem soon enough!"

He hurriedly removed his clothes and wearing only his boxers with a tent-up front ran and plunged into the waters.

He came up and found Jeff next to him, "It's warm, this is really great!" Jeff gushed and started to swim out.

Mark decided to follow him, it was dark and he didn't want anything to happen to Jeff. He kicked out and with a few strong strokes reached Jeff's side. They swam side by side until Mark advised him to turn back. They swam back and got up to sit on the sand, the light breeze causing Jeff to shiver and he moved in closer to Mark, huddling against him.

Mark hesitated for just a second before wrapping his arm around Jeff, pulling him close to his body, "Better?" he asked.

Jeff smiled appreciatively and nodded, "Yeah" he said and snuggled closer to Mark, resting his arm on Mark's leg casually.

Mark almost jumped out of his skin when Jeff touched him. He could feel himself trembling and Jeff felt it too, "You must be cold, too."

Jeff wrapped both arms around Mark's waist and leaned his head against his chest, "Now, we can both keep each other warm," he said softly.

Mark closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Jeff's body close to his. He had held Jeff many times before but never almost naked. He moved his hand down Jeff's shoulder to his arm, caressing lightly the smooth fair skin. He heard Jeff sigh contentedly and felt him shift. He was taken aback when Jeff's hand crept up his chest and his fingers tentatively caressed his pectorals before lightly brushing his nipples. Those fingers were now replaced by the warm of Jeff's mouth as he started placing small kisses all over his chest.

Mark's body tingled, he moved his hand to cup Jeff's chin to face him, "What are you doing?" he whispered gazing into the dark emerald orbs that dazzled under the moonlight.

"Mark, I … I just want to touch you, do… do you mind?"

Mark saw how nervous Jeff was but he wondered what would all this lead to if he allowed him to carry on?

Jeff mistook his silence for rejection, "I … I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," his voice quavered as he quickly moved to get up, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Jeff ..," Mark started but Jeff turned away and ran towards the bench where they had left their clothes and started pulling them on. Mark got to his feet and in a few strides reached Jeff's side. He put one hand on Jeff's shoulder but Jeff shrugged it off. His face was turned away and Mark knew that he had hurt his feelings.

"Jeff, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just don't know what you want," Mark tried to explain.

He heard sniffles and his heart wrenched, his pup was upset. Jeff dragged his sleeve across his eyes and murmured softly, "It's okay, it's my fault. I know where I stand."

Mark could hear the hurt in his voice and he knew he couldn't just let Jeff walk away feeling the way he was.

He pulled Jeff to face him by both shoulders, "Care to tell me what you mean by that?"

The moonlight clearly reflected the tears shining in Jeff's eyes.

"Who would want me? I know you don't! Dave and John will leave me once I give them what they want, just like Hunter did! Please, just let me go, I want to be alone!"

He choked on his sobs as he tried to free himself but Mark tightened his grip, "How can you even think that? I told you, Jeff that I'm not good for you, weren't you listening?"

Jeff looked forlornly at Mark before whispering in a pain-filled voice, "You don't need to explain, I really do understand what you're saying. Please, just let me go."

All Jeff wanted to do was to run as far from everyone. Whatever Mark or anyone said, he knew that no one could ever love him, he had been soiled and defiled! What Mark really meant was that Jeff was not right for him!

Jeff was crying brokenly now, struggling to free himself. Mark was angry with himself for upsetting him. Only one thought prevailed and that was to make things right. Without thinking twice, Mark pulled Jeff into his arms and kissed him deeply on the mouth, silencing his cries. His body shivered with excitement when Jeff's soft lips parted willingly for him, allowing him to explore the sweet recesses of his warm cavern. Jeff tasted so exquisite, his sweetness so enticing! His arms had wrapped themselves tight around his neck and he was whimpering softly against his mouth, returning Mark's kisses with equal fervor.

Both men finally broke apart, breathing hard. They looked into each other's eyes, at a loss as to what to say. Jeff leaned up to brush his lips against Mark's and when he didn't pull away, he became bolder. He lapped at Mark's lips, nibbling gently on them. His heart soared when Mark responded by opening his mouth and his tongue came out to duel briefly with his before Mark took over and ravished his mouth.

Jeff lost himself to the overwhelming feelings assailing his senses. He moaned sweetly, pressing the length of his body against Mark shamelessly, wanting Mark to dominate and take him. He felt Mark's hardness stab at his abdomen and his body reacted wantonly. Keening with need, he arched his back to press and rub his groin against Mark's body which elicited a loud gasp from Mark.

Mark breathed out harshly, he was trying to regain some control of his senses but Jeff was making it extremely difficult for him to do that. His own traitorous body was rebelling against his sense of righteousness. Finally, with a low growl, he caved in to its demands. He lifted Jeff's legs to wrap around his waist and moved his hands to grip his buttocks as he grind down against Jeff's hardness making him cry out with need. Jeff wanted Mark to touch him, to take him, to fulfill both their needs. Both men were now trembling, their bodies crying out for assuagement. They ground their hips against each other desperately, their eyes hazy with need and lust. It wasn't a position they could maintain for long though. Mark almost toppled backwards trying to maintain their balance.

Through it all, Mark knew that it wasn't the place to finish what they both started. He put Jeff down on his feet and took deep breaths to regain some semblance of control over his senses, finally managing to ask, "Are you sure you want this, Jeff? I don't want you to regret this!"

Jeff said, in between gasps, his fingers trailing lightly all over Mark's chest, "I want you, Mark! You said to focus my attention on someone, I choose you. I want you to touch me, make me feel loved, wanted. Please, I want you to make love to me!" he begged in a needy voice, his body trembling for fulfillment.

Mark pulled him in and kissed him passionately before releasing him. "If that's what you want, I'm not going to deny you because I want you just as much, but not here! Let us get a room at the resort and we can spend the night. I'll show you then just how much you mean to me!" His desire was evident in his eyes.

Mark pulled on his clothes and grabbing Jeff's hand, they made their way to the resort which was within walking distance. They managed to get a room and headed quickly towards it. Jeff blushed as Mark's eyes roamed his body. Now that they were alone and there was no darkness for camouflage, he was back to feeling nervous and awkward again.

Mark backed him slowly towards the bed until his legs hit the bed. He cupped his face and tilting it slightly, bent to take Jeff's sensuous lips. Mark kissed Jeff deeply and only when he felt Jeff relaxing against him did he moved to unzip his pants. He released Jeff's mouth and was pleased to see the emerald orbs darkened with desire. Mark pulled off Jeff's shirt and bent on one knee to remove his pants. From his stooping position, Mark looked up straight into Jeff's eyes, holding on to his gaze as he slowly slid Jeff's boxers down his legs and off him. Jeff now stood in full naked glory in front of him and the delicious sight sent quivers up and down his spine.

Mark's cock pricked to attention as his eyes took in the indents of the hips, to the dusting of blonde hair that tapered to the 'V' of his groin, to the slender shaft nestling on the soft blonde curls, down to the sensuous curve of those hips to the well-toned thighs, tapering to those long and slim legs which had wrapped around him not long ago.

As Mark got up slowly to his feet, he slid his hands up slowly the sides of Jeff's legs, up his hips before holding onto his waist. Jeff is absolutely beautiful! The boy was now flushed with embarrassment and Mark could feel desire raging through his body as he continued to feast his eyes on Jeff's beauty.

He was brought to his senses when Jeff called to him in a whisper, "Mark, I'm cold. Please hold me," goose pimples already appearing on his arms.

Mark quickly removed his own clothes and gently pushed Jeff down on the bed. Jeff scooted further up with Mark hovering over him. His eyes were wide with anxiety and his breaths were coming in short gasps.

"Just relax, Jeff, I'll make you feel good. I promise not to hurt you," Mark spoke to him soothingly.

Jeff swallowed hard before nodding, "I… I'm okay, just a little nervous."

"I understand, but I want you to tell me if it starts to hurt and I promise to stop." Mark didn't know if Jeff had fully healed within and wasn't about to take chances of making him bleed again.

Jeff lay back and closed his eyes, trying to relax. The position he was laying brought back the bad memory of Bradshaw raping him and fear started to grip him. He started to hyperventilate and whimper and struggled to a sitting position. Mark saw the fear in his eyes and wondered if he had acted too hastily.

"What's wrong, Jeff? Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Please Mark, I want you to love me but I … I … can't do this on the bed!"

Mark was momentarily puzzled and then it finally dawned on him.

"I think I understand, why don't we try this, you get on top of me," Mark suggested and when Jeff nodded, he shifted to lie on the bed and pulled Jeff to lie on top of him, his head resting on his shoulder.

He ran his hands slowly down Jeff's back, caressing the smooth skin lightly and a thrill went through him as he felt Jeff respond to his touch. Jeff shifted in his arms and Mark felt him kissing and nibbling his chest. His hand moved down to splay on his abdomen and Jeff tentatively caressed the soft skin there. Mark's breathing hitched as the fingers moved lower, almost touching his pubes. He allowed Jeff to initiate, realizing that Jeff needed to be in control to feel safe.

While Jeff continued to arouse him with his soft touches and kisses, Mark moved his arm down to caress Jeff's nether cheeks. They were firm yet soft and the skin was smooth to the touch. He ran his fingers up along Jeff's spine and down and tentatively brought his fingers to Jeff's sacred entrance. Jeff jumped and gasped when Mark caressed the puckered skin with his fingers. He whimpered and buried his face against Mark's neck, his body trembling with what Mark was doing to him. Mark continued to rub gently around the area and he was pleased to hear the soft mewls emitting from Jeff's mouth. He suddenly realized that he had no lube and he needed to improvise fast. An idea hit him and he sat up, still holding Jeff to him.

He got off the bed, "Hold on to me, we're going to need lube," saying he carried Jeff into the shower. Adjusting the heat, he turned the shower on and got under it with Jeff who had both arms wrapped tightly around Mark's shoulders. Mark poured some shampoo to act as lubricant into his hand and adjusting Jeff so that he was now straddling him with his legs wrapped around his waist, Mark slowly pushed his finger in. He rotating the digit gently and managed to finally breach the ring of muscles.

Jeff whimpered softly but he didn't protest and Mark started to thrust his finger in and out. After a minute, he added two more fingers and it became almost impossible to move them around. He could hardly splay his fingers wide enough to stretch him and he found himself quivering with excitement at the tight fit that would soon envelop his cock.

Gently but surely, Mark worked to loosen Jeff and once he felt Jeff was nicely stretched, he began to thrust his fingers at a faster pace and was rewarded with the sweet moans of Jeff. Jeff was arching his lower body to meet Mark's fingers, he was starting to keen and Mark could tell that he was ready to take him in.

Pouring more shampoo into his hands, Mark lubricated his cock and moving Jeff to lean against the wall, he lifted him slightly with one hand, while the other held his cock in position and he gently pushed into Jeff. Jeff cried out and Mark stopped. His cock head was already in and the urge to push was great but he held himself back, he didn't want to hurt Jeff.

"You want me to pull out?" Mark managed to gasp out, his body trembling as he fought for control.

Jeff shook his head emphatically, "Nooo.., it hurts but I want you to continue. Please, Mark, just push it in already!"

He cried out when Mark did just that and both men gasped sharply, Jeff because he was suddenly stuffed with Mark's huge vessel and the pain took away his breath and Mark because his cock was locked in a death vice grip and he couldn't breathe. He could feel his heart thudding away. _Sweet Jesus, how am I going to move, he's goddamn tight!_

Mark waited, his breaths labored. He gritted his teeth, trying to calm his senses because he knew he would lose it if he were to give in to the urge to thrust. He waited, giving himself and Jeff time to adjust. He was well endowed and he didn't want to hurt Jeff before he could pleasure him.

Jeff squeezed his eyes tight, gasping with the pain but it was slowly ebbing. Mark started to pull out and thrust in and a rhythm was established. Jeff felt pleasurable sensations sweeping through his body. His senses reeled as Mark increased the pace. He heard himself keening and he arched to meet Mark's thrusts and before long, both men were rocking frantically against each other.

Using the wall as leverage, Mark grind down hard and up into Jeff's body. Jeff cried out wantonly, his nails biting down onto Mark's shoulders, leaving angry red marks. Mark growled, trying to hold off his release and prolong the love-making. He continued to piston his hard cock deep into Jeff's core, setting a hard and furious pace. Jeff thrashed his head around, his eyes squeezed shut, his body arched at an impossible angle. The thrusting became frenzied and Mark felt himself coming. He wrapped one hand around Jeff's shaft and started to pump rhythmically with his hard thrusts. It didn't take long, Jeff arched upwards and then stilled, a shudder ran through him and he cried out Mark's name as he found his release. The spasms of his inner muscles clenched tight around Mark's cock, milking him and Mark climaxed with a shout, a single word leaving his mouth, 'Jeff!' before shooting copious flow of warm cum into Jeff, filling him to the brim.

Both men collapsed to the floor, Mark pulled out and cradled Jeff in his arms, both panting out harshly. Once they had caught their breaths, Mark moved and kissed Jeff tenderly on his lips.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered tenderly against his lips.

Jeff shook his head and smiled up at him, "No, but I feel really sore."

Mark chuckled softly, "I'll run you a hot bath, it will ease the pain."

He moved to get up but Jeff pulled him back down, "Don't, I'm comfortable the way I am. Please hold me, Mark, I don't want you to leave me."

Mark's eyes softened at Jeff's words, "I don't want you to forget what I told you earlier, I'm not the best man you should be with."

Jeff's eyes grew misty with tears, "I don't care about your past, I have one too! If you can look past all that and accept me for who I am, then I know that you are the right man for me! You told me to look for someone who loves me just as much as I love him, to find a man who treats me like his equal, a man who trusts me and whom I can trust, well, I found him! You're that man! You've been there for me right from the start but I was just too blind to see. All the things that had happened to me, they took all my attention and I couldn't see past that! Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you go! I love you, Mark! Please stay with me, don't leave me!"

Without a word, Mark pulled Jeff into his arms, holding him tight, "If you'll have me, then I'm yours! I love you so much, Jeff!"

They started to make out but the water started to turn cold. Mark got up to turn it off.

"The hot bath will have to wait until there's hot water," Mark grinned at Jeff before grabbing a towel to dry Jeff and himself off.

He lifted Jeff into his arms who giggled, "What're you doing, Mark?"

Mark pecked him on his lips, "Taking you to bed, we can play some more or are you too sore?"

Jeff blushed at his words and was about to say something when he heard the phone ringing in the bedroom. Mark quickly headed back to the bedroom to take the call. It was Matt and Jeff looked at Mark helplessly, how to tell his brother that they weren't going home with them that night?

Mark chuckled before taking the phone from him, "Hey Matt, you don't have to worry about that little problem we talked about, I'll be bringing Jeff back only tomorrow night. Good night!"

He ended the call, turned off the phone and did the same with his. He didn't want any interruptions and knowing Matt, he would try to call them again.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted," Mark grinned as he turned his attention to his new found mate.

Matt tried to call again but he wasn't getting any response.

He thought over what Mark said and his face slowly broke into a grin, "Wow! He sure works fast and I thought he needed pushing!"

He chuckled, "Looks like Jeff got his birthday present early from Mark!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I swear that wasn't intended until the last two chapters and I said to myself, "I'll shoot myself if Jeff didn't end up with Mark!" Sorry to those who were rooting for Dave and John. If I'm going to get Jeff to end up with anybody else, I have to exclude Mark from the story altogether! Note to self.

Reviews greatly appreciated ………………………………………..


End file.
